I Remember the Smell of Honey
by kawaiiusagi2
Summary: When Yuuri looses all of his memories, it will be up to Wolfram and the others to help him remember who he is. Will he want to remember? Wouldn't it just be easier for everyone, especially Wolfram, if he never remembered how he used to be? Yuuram/Wolfyuu, rated M for Shounen Ai and Yaoi. Yuuri/Wolfram Kyou Kara Maou fanfic
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be all Yuuram ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Any reviews, negative or positive, would be appreciated *bows*

Prologue

The sun was raising on another beautiful day in Shin Makoku. The Bad Omen birds were calling out "engiwaru" and the Kohi were helping the castle staff with their daily chores in the courtyards. Another peaceful day for the great and glorious Demon Kingdom.

"YOU ROTTEN NO GOOD CHEATER!"

"Aww Wolf come on! I was just helping her carry some laundry."

"THAT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE ALL YOU WANTED TO CARRY YOU UNFAITHFUL WIMP!"

A fireball was narrowly dodged by the young black haired Maou. "Wolf I didn't do anything! Stop throwing fireballs at me already!" Yuuri decided to take shelter behind a tree in the courtyard as he fled from his irate fiery blonde fiancé.

"YUURI COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Wolfram bellowed as he stalked towards the Maou's hiding place.

On a veranda over looking the courtyard sat the former Maou, the Great Sage, Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Conrad Weller, Lord von Christ, and Greta. The group was enjoying a lovely spring morning having breakfast al fresco.

"My Wolfie and Heika are so energetic today!" Lady Celi squealed.

"Poor Shibuya" Murata sighed while shaking his head with a wicked grin.

Gwendal could feel a migraine coming on and raised his hand to cover his eyes. Conrad tried to contain a small chuckle, while Greta continued to eat her pancakes.

"What does Little Lord Brat think he is doing to our beloved Maou?" Gunter cried.

Once Wolfram had calmed down and Yuuri had sworn his faithfulness, the royal couple joined the others for breakfast. The table was littered with all manner of breakfast pastries and the two boys wasted no time filling their faces.

"I wanted to let everyone know that Murata and I will be returning to Earth for a little bit, we have our finals coming up. I can't believe that we will be graduating soon!" Yuuri proclaimed to the group.

"Shibuya, have you given any further thought about attending University once we graduate?" Murata asked.

"No, what about you Murata?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know yet. I suppose that all depends. . ." Murata trailed off.

"On what Geika?" Gunter inquired.

"On Shibuya" Murata stated.

"On me?" Yuuri asked.

"Yup! If you want to go to University, then I will go too. However, if you want to stay here and completely devote your time to Shin Makoku, then I will stay here with you." Murata announced with a warm smile on his face. "I am your Sage after all Shibuya."

"Murata . . ." Yuuri couldn't believe that his friend would be willing to follow his lead to that extent. He smiled at his be-speckled sage. "I don't know what to say . . . "

"You don't need to say anything Shibuya. I made up my mind a long time ago that I would stay by your side, my only Maou." Murata continued to smile and bowed his head slightly towards his King. "Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go over a few things with Ulrike before Shibuya and I leave this afternoon." With that he stood up, bowed his head to the group, and made his way back towards Shinou's temple.

Yuuri was shocked and it clearly showed on his face as his mouth hung wide open. "Wow, I did not expect that."

"Is there something going on between you and Geika that you want to tell me about Yuuri?" Wolfram growled.

"Just when you think you know someone, they go and surprise you like that," Yuuri said while shaking his head in disbelief and ignoring his fiancé.

"Ahh Geika and Hekia, we are truly blessed to be able witness their devotion to each other! Such magnificent Double Blacks!" Gunter squeaked.

"Oi, Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed. He held his fist out, covered in flames, ready to strike.

Breakfast concluded with the Maou having a few scorch marks on his uniform. "Honestly your brother has the shortest fuse!" Yuuri complained to Gwendal as they poured over a large stack of documents that needed their attention before his departure.

Gwendal raised his head and stared at the boy sitting across from him, "short fuse? I do not understand Heika."

"Sorry, it's a saying on Earth." Yuuri scratched the back of his head. "It means he has a terribly quick temper," he stated. He poked at a burn mark on his left arm. "I mean we are both guys, and I like girls. We have technically been engaged for what? Five years or so now? Don't you think that its time to call it officially off? I mean it was an accident in the first place." Yuuri rambled.

"My brother has always had a fiery temper, especially when it is something that he is passionate about. However, if you truly have no feelings for him, then you should let him go. It is not fair to either of you, particularly Wolfram. You clearly feel strongly that men should not be together romantically, so perhaps it is time to discontinue the charade and allow you both to move on and find someone new." With that said Gwendal returned his attention to the document in his hand.

"Yeah, maybe it is time. I don't want to hurt Wolf. I care about him deeply, you know, as a friend! I just don't know what to do, but I have put this off long enough already. While I am on Earth I will decide what to do. Thanks for hearing me out Gwendal." Yuuri stood up, with a new determination in his eyes. 'I will think about my feelings carefully and come to decision once and for all,' he thought. 'If nothing else, Wolfram deserves a definitive answer, one way or the other. It's about time you give him one Shibuya Yuuri!' He looked out the window of his office and gazed at his kingdom. 'What do I want?' He wondered.

After a few moments he said his goodbyes to the stoic Lord von Voltaire and left his office. Yuuri made his way towards the library, where he knew that he would find Gunter and Greta. He wanted to leave before lunch time, so he decided to say goodbye to his daughter now. Yuuri pushed open the worn wooden doors of the library and stepped inside. There, next to the large window, he saw the prettiest little girl in all of Shin Makoku.

"Hey Greta honey!" Yuuri beamed.

"Daddy Yuuri!" Greta squealed as she threw her book down and propelled herself into Yuuri's out stretched arms. "Are you and Uncle Ken leaving?" she asked with a fake sniffle.

"Yes baby, but don't worry, we will be back soon." Yuuri said while petting his daughters hair gently. The King loved his adopted daughter so much. 'Soon, too soon, she is going to be a teenager,' Yuuri internally groaned.

"I will be a good girl while you are gone Daddy. Gunter said that I am doing really good in my lessons and Papa Wolf said that he is going to start teaching me how to use a sword while you're gone." She smiled and stared into her adoptive Fathers dark loving eyes.

"What? Sword? My baby girl? When did Wolf say that? We haven't discussed this!" Yuuri shrieked.

"Oops, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you Daddy. Maybe it was a surprise." She said innocently.

"I will talk with him about this Greta, don't you worry. Be good and I will be back before you know it!' Yuuri leaned down and lightly kissed his daughters cheek. He then stood and softly patted her on the head. A hurried farewell to Gunter and the King was on his way to find a certain blonde fire demon that he wanted a word with before he left.

Wolfram was training his troops in the late morning sun. He had his men paired off with each other and doing some sparing exercises. Every now and then he would stop a pair and correct a soldiers stance or demonstrate more effective footwork. He was proud of his men. He had taken a ragtag group of men and turned them into real soldiers, capable of protecting the kingdom and their King. 'That wimp,' he thought to himself. 'If I find out that the perverted sage and him are up to anything suspicious, I will burn both of them to a crisp.' Wolfram was brought back from his musings, when he noticed that all of his men were at full attention. 'What the?' He thought as he spun around and saw an upset Yuuri headed his way. 'What is that wimps problem? Oh shit! Did he talk with Greta before I had a chance to speak with him?" he pondered.

"Heika!" In one clear voice the soldiers saluted their King and bowed respectfully.

"At ease guys," Yuuri said sheepishly, raising his hand. He still had a hard time dealing with that level of respect and admiration from his people. "I just need a word with your Captain here," he said while pointing at Wolfram.

The Prince turned to face his men. "Good work men. We will pick up from here tomorrow, you may have the rest of the day off, dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" The men filed out of the training yard and headed for their barracks.

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri once the last soldier was out of earshot. "What is it Yuuri?" he asked.

"You know damn well what it is Wolf!" Yuuri bellowed. "You were planning on training Greta in sword fighting behind my back!"

"I was going to speak with you about it first actually. She just seemed so excited about it, that I told her we would do it." Wolfram admitted.

"She is a little girl! My little girl! Absolutely not!" Yuuri screamed.

"She is no longer a little girl wimp! And she is my daughter too you jerk!" Wolfram retorted.

Yuuri hadn't meant to say that Wolf wasn't her father too. He knew no matter what happened between them in the future, he would never dream of separating Wolf from Greta, they were both her fathers after all. Yuuri knew that Wolfram loved Greta just as much as he did. The King took a deep breath and calmly started again. "Wolf I know she is growing up and I know she is your daughter too. I just don't want our baby girl to get hurt."

Wolfram huffed haughtily while crossing his arms over his chest, "Wimp do you honestly think I would let any harm befall out precious daughter?"

Yuuri already was aware the answer to that question was obviously no. "Alright Wolf, just please please promise me to take it easy and slow with her. I mean you were not gentle with me when I first started."

"Of course I will! You are a wimpy King and needed an accelerated and rigorous training program to get you to be somewhat capable with a sword. Look at you now, five years later and you can almost hold your own in a fight, I am so proud." Wolfram huffed while rolling his eyes.

"Oi! I have gotten a lot better!" Yuuri said, offended. "Wolf, I trust you with Greta, just next time talk to me about that kind of stuff first ok?"

Wolfram relaxed his posture and calmed down. "Will do."

"Thanks," Yuuri gave Wolfram a sincere and warm smile.

Immediately upon seeing Yuuri's smile a gentle blush graced the fire demons cheeks. 'Damn him!' He internally cursed. 'Why does he have to be so adorable like that? It's not fair!' Wolfram nodded towards his King. 'I am so weak. I would do anything to have him smile like that at me all the time,' he thought. 'I am such an idiot for falling in love with this cute, clueless, wimpy king!' He internally condemned himself.

"Are you coming to the temple to see us off Wolf?" Yuuri inquired.

"Of course I am wimp! Lets get going, I'm sure Conrart is waiting." Wolfram said while grabbing a hold of the Kings arm and pulling him towards the stables.

Conrad was waiting with their horses saddled and ready when they arrived. Together the three men made their way to the temple. Upon their arrival they were greeted by a group of lovely shrine maidens. The men handed over their reigns and entered the temple in search for a certain sage.

"Shibuya! You ready to go?" Murata asked as he emerged from the temple with Ulrike in tow.

"Yup!" Yuuri turned to his godfather and his accidental fiancé, "Well I'm off!" He joined Murata in standing next to the fountain in the middle of the temples main courtyard.

"Oi Yuuri! Don't be unfaithful to me while you are gone, you shameless flirt!" Wolfram threateningly growled.

"Take care Heika," Conrad said while waiving at his godson.

"It's Yuuri Conrad, geez!" Yuuri pushed himself and Murata into the fountain, they were swallowed by a sudden whirlpool, and sucked back to Earth.

Authors note: This is just the set up chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days. This is so exciting for me! I have read pretty much every Yuuram out there. Oh and I am sorry if my speech punctuation isn't correct, I am working on it


	2. What Do I Want?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 2 - What do I want?

Once the two double blacks arrived back on Earth in the Shibuya family bathtub, the usual routine took place. The boys were welcomed back, offered towels and dry clothes, and were fed curry. After they had eaten, they decided to go to a night ball game. The weather was cooler on Earth than it was in Shin Makoku, so they grabbed their coats and headed for the ballpark.

"I am so excited to see how Tomo-san plays tonight, I heard he just recovered from a shoulder injury!" Yuuri practically squealed with enthusiasm, jumping up and down.

"Shibuya, I don't mind being dragged to this game tonight, but you do remember why we came back to Earth don't you?" Murata asked shaking his head at his friends antics.

"Yeah I know we should probably be studying for the finals, but we just got back and I couldn't resist squeezing in one little game." Yuuri gave Murata his best attempt at pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"You're hopeless," sighed the Sage, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Murata, we'll study after the game!" Yuuri took Murata by the arm and hauled him towards the ballpark.

The game was fairly uneventful as far as Murata was concerned. He decided to use this opportunity, while his Kings guard was down, to discuss a more important topic. The Sage had been giving this future discussion some serious thought over the past few days, and he felt that it was about time to get it over with.

"Did you see that pitch? I'm glad that Tomo-san seems to be back at peak performance again!" Yuuri shrieked.

"Oh, yes great pitch," Murata said distractedly. "Ne Shibuya, what are your plans for Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri had just taken a bite of popcorn and promptly began choking on it. He turned to Murata, eyes wide, coughing. "Wha? What brought that up?"

"Well you have been engaged for five years now, don't you think it's about time you made a decision about what you want?" Murata inquired while his glasses caught the glare from the ballpark lights .

"Why do you want know Murata? And why now?" Yuuri asked defensively.

"I am your Sage Shibuya, it is important for me to know what you want, so that I may aide you in achieving your goals." Murata tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Plus if you aren't interested in him, I can take him off your hands. We all know I like blondes, especially fiery ones." He said and gave Yuuri a mischievous wink.

Yuuri jumped out of his seat, flailing his arms. "What? You like Wolf? Oi, since when?" Yuuri panicked. He felt a twinge of anger raise in his chest, but pushed it aside.

"That is not what you should be focusing on Shibuya. The real question is, how do you feel about Lord von Bielefeld? Because I promise you this, if you cast him aside, I will not be the only one interested in consoling him." Murata stated.

No longer interested in the ballgame playing out behind him, Yuuri was staring at his friend in utter disbelief and growing anger. 'Does Murata really like Wolf? Has he made a move on him? Wait, why does that make me kind of upset?' Yuuri wondered. "Ne, Murata, have you and Wolf . . umm. . . . you know -"

"Sadly no," Murata cut him off. "I have never met a more honorable and proud man. Lord von Bielefeld would never be disloyal, he would never have an affair. A shame really, they can be so thrilling after all." Murata chuckled.

Yuuri glared at Murata. "You really are a perverted Sage, just like Wolf always says!" Yuuri screamed and pointed an accusatory finger at the bespeckled boy.

"Guilty," Murata shrugged. "Although truthfully I have never seen such a beauty in my 4,000 years. How can one not have impure thoughts?" Murata sighed. "But getting back to the point here, how do you feel about him Shibuya?"

Putting aside the admissions of his Sage for a moment, Yuuri seriously considered the question. "Umm, well he is a friend. Wolf and you are my best friends. But we are both guys!" Yuuri took a deep stabilizing breathe. "Maybe I should break off the engagement, it was an accident, I just don't want to hurt Wolf!" The young King suddenly found that his hands were the most interesting thing in the world and stared down at them.

"No no Shibuya, I know all that already!" Murata groaned in irritation. "Hell all of Shin Makoku knows that! I asked you how you feel about him. As a person. I didn't ask about the engagement, or his anatomy, I asked you how you feel about him damnit!" Murata huffed.

"He's great! A really good friend. But he is a guy." Yuuri whined.

Murata put his head in his hands in exacerbation. 'Dear Shinou he is so damn dense sometimes. It's killing me. Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, that's right, because that bastard Shinou tricked me into doing it!' The Sage reminisced:

 _"My pretty Sage, I think it's time we gave Yuuri Heika some help in the love department," Shinou purred while molesting Murata with his eyes_

 _"Oh?" Murata placed the book he was reading down on the table next to his chair and looked up at Shinou. He noticed the mischievous and seductive look in the Kings eyes. 'Shit! He is plotting something, and I am gonna get mixed up in it again.' He internally grimaced.._

 _"Yes," Shinou said while moving closer to the young Sage. "I think he needs a shove in the right direction. I think that my cute descendant has been more than patient. Don't you?" Shinou raised his hand to ghost it through Murata's thick black hair. "Don't you want to help your King be truly happy?" He chuckled when Murata shoved his hand away._

 _"Which King are we talking about Shinou?" Murata straightened his glasses and glared._

 _"Both, my wise one," Shinou whispered into Murata's ear. He dipped his head down lower. "In different ways of course. No one but you can make me truly happy," Shinou murmured into the Sages neck with a smile as felt the younger man shiver slightly._

 _Murata took off his glasses and placed them on top of his book.. He reached up to place his hand on Shinou's cheek. Looking deep into lust filled sapphire eyes, he grinned. "What do you have in mind?" he asked while leaning closer to Shinou's lips._

 _"Jealousy and competition are strong motivators my pretty Sage," Shinou whispered as he leaned in closer and claimed the Sage's soft lips._

'Such a manipulative dick!' Murata mentally berated himself. 'Pretending to have feelings for Lord Bielefeld, in order to make Shibuya finally face his own,' Murata internally kicked himself. 'And of course I went along with it, like usual!' He steeled himself, raised his head, and looked straight into Yuuri's dark and confused eyes. "Excelent, when we return you can dissolve the engagement officially and then I will be right there to slap him. I'm only second in rank to you, if he tries to challenge me, I will get Shinou on my side. Done!" Murata stood up. "I'm tired Shibuya, I think I will go home and get some rest. You should still study tonight though," he stated while pointing at Yuuri. "I will see you at school tomorrow," Murata said while waving goodbye and heading home for the night.

'What just happened? Is he serious?' Yuuri was attempting to process his exchange with the Sage carefully. His mind was clearly no longer on baseball, so he decided to go home and try to study for a few hours. He made his way out of the ballpark and down the street that would lead him back. Yuuri had just turned the corner, when he happened upon a couple in an intimate embrace, kissing under the glow of a lamppost.

"Senpai," a young boy whispered breathlessly.

"Shouta-kun I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long," a husky voice murmured.

"I love senpai too!" The younger boy squealed and reached up to seal the older boys lips once more with a passionate kiss.

Suddenly they were too wrapped up in one another for more words to be possible. Yuuri stopped dead in his track and gawked at the scene in front of him. Two high school boys were making out, in public! 'Wow,' Yuuri thought. He felt a light blush tint his chilled cheeks. 'They seem really happy.'

The older boy noticed Yuuri staring. He pushed the younger boy, Shouta, behind him protectively. "What the hell are you looking at?" He growled.

Suddenly aware that he had been staring at them, the wide eyed Yuuri stammered out a quick "umm."

"We don't need your approval," Shouta squeaked from behind his senpai.

"No, I was just thinking that you two looked really happy. I was just amazed is all," Yuuri stated with his hands up in surrender. He thought for a second, lowered his hands, and smiled. "Can I ask you something, please?"

The older boy relaxed slightly and nodded his head. Shouta tentatively crept out from behind his senpai.

Scratching the back of his head with one hand, Yuuri looked at the two boys. "Umm, so I have this friend, and he is a guy, and he likes me, like likes me likes me and I never really gave it too much thought, because we are both guys and I kinda thought that it was wrong, for me." Yuuri said at the speed of light. He took a steadying breathe and continued. "But then another friend of mine said that he likes my friend, like likes my friend, and would be happy to be with him if I wasn't and that made me kind of upset yanno? Why do you think that is?" Yuuri questioned pleadingly.

"Well that's simple," Shouta said. He looked at Yuuri with a warm and genuine smile. "The only reason you would feel upset, is if you liked him and wanted him too."

"Me?" Yuuri was shocked. 'I like Wolf? Is that why the thought of Murata with him made me upset? Why the thought of anyone else with him made me upset?' Yuuri pondered these long locked away thoughts. "I like like him?"

Shouta giggled, "sounds like it to me. If he really was just your friend, you would have pushed him away and been happy for him to be with someone else."

"Sometimes it's hard to admit it to yourself. You have to just feel, don't think about it man, just feel," the deep voice of the senpai stated. He glanced down at Shouta, "oh and don't take too long and let him get away, you will regret it!"

"Just go with your heart, it won't lead you astray. Think about what you want, forget about everything else," Shouta grinned up at his senpai.

"Ganbatte!" The two shouted and pounded their fists into the air in unison.

"Un, ganbaru!" Yuuri bowed.

The boys smiled and bid him good evening. Yuuri continued his journey home. 'I don't think I am gonna be able to do much studying tonight,' he thought. The young King looked up at the full moon and for the first time in his life he thought about his true feelings for his accidental fiancé. "What do I want?"

Authors Note: Thanks to the encouraging words from my first ever reviewer ShaqShaq, I was able to finish this chapter pretty quickly. I hope that you liked it. Please follow my fic and/or review so I know if I should keep going ^.~ I have a lot more planned and I am excited to share!

Translation notes: sometimes words or phrases in Japanese don't really have an English equivalent, so I opt to use the Japanese.

senpai = upperclassmen, Japanese tend to refer to fellow students and even co workers that are older or have more experience as senpai

ganbatte = means "do your best" kind of like "good luck" it is a sign of encouragement

un, ganbaru = means "yes, I'll do my best"

P.S. I love Shinou and Murata together, they are too cute!


	3. Shit!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: This chapter has Yaoi, Male x Male action, you have been warned. If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 3 - Shit!

The moonlight was streaming in through the open balcony doors, covering the Kings bed in a soft glow. Wolfram had just entered the Kings chambers and walked towards the bed. The blonde Prince smirked as he gazed down upon the sleeping form of his wimp. As quietly as possible, Wolfram laid down on his side of the enormous bed. Turning to face the beds other occupant, he raised his hand and lovingly stroked the young Maou's hair.

"Yuuri, I'm back from my border patrols," Wolfram stated while smiling down at Yuuri.

"Hmm," the groggy youth mumbled. "Welcome home. How was -"

Wolfram leaned down and silenced the Kings lips with his own. The kiss was tame at first, both boys savoring the connection, but slowly building with need. Wolfram began suckling Yuuri's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. The King obliged the eager Prince and allowed Wolframs tongue access. Yuuri moaned desperately into the kiss. Soon the Princes' hands were busy freeing his King from blankets and clothing alike. Yuuri reached up and helped the fire demon take off his clothing as well. It was not long before the two young men were naked in each others arms.

"Gods Wolf I missed you," Yuuri began running gentle kisses down Wolframs neck.

"I missed you too wimp," Wolfram said, his voice husky with lust. The blonde pushed Yuuri down into the bed and straddled the young King. He began exploring the dark haired boys body with his tongue. He paused here and there, enjoying the soft moans he was eliciting under his careful ministrations, as he headed southward.

"Wolf," Yuuri quietly whimpered as Wolfram reached down and grabbed the object of his desires. The young Kings mind was starting to go fuzzy as his beloved slowly stroked his arousal.

"That won't due Yuuri, I want you to scream my name," Wolfram growled. He sank his blonde head lower and prepared to drive his lover crazy. "Otherwise how will I know that you really missed me?" With a seductive smirk he opened his mouth, lowered his head and **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**!

"Not again!" Yuuri sat straight up in his childhood bed, reached over to silence the alarm, and glanced down. "Great more laundry," he groaned as he got up and took care of yet another morning mess. This had been his routine each morning since the night of the ball game. Needless to say there was only one thing on his mind, and it wasn't studying. 'For Shinou's sake, I have my finals tomorrow! Enough already, stupid hormones,' moaned the King mentally. 'This all started that night!' Yuuri thought back to the events that occurred a few nights ago:

 _Yuuri collapsed onto his bed as soon as he closed his bedroom door. Shouta's words were still ringing in his head; 'Go with your heart' and 'think about what you want, forget about everything else.' But, as Yuuri lay face down on his mattress, he wondered what he wanted. 'I want Wolf to be happy,' he thought._

 _Remembering how happy the two boys he met in the street were, he wondered if he could ever make Wolfram that happy. An image of Shouta and his senpai kissing popped into his minds eye, gradually the image became distorted. Instead of Shouta he saw Wolfram and in the place of the senpai, he saw himself. 'What the hell?' The kissing started innocently enough, but began to escalate in intensity as Yuuri's daydream continued. Before Yuuri knew what he was doing, his hips started to slowly grind into the mattress underneath him. A soft moan escaped the young boys lips as it became apparent to Yuuri that he was suddenly very aroused. The images in his mind steadily became more heated. Yuuri unconsciously reached his hand down into his own pants and started stroking himself. He imagined naughty Yuuri and naughty Wolfram, as he began to call them, in more and more compromising situations. Eventually the young King hit his limit and released into his own hand._

 _"Crap, I am gay!" Yuuri exclaimed while getting up to clean himself off._

"Yuu-chan! Are you up yet?" Mama Miko yelled up the stairs to her youngest son. "I'm going out for a bit, but I put the food on the table. Have a nice breakfast with Sho-chan!" The sound of the front door slamming rang through the Shibuya household.

Brought back to the present, Yuuri sluggishly made his way to the bathroom, stopping off to load the washing machine on his way. 'Poor machine, the 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom appreciates your sacrifices.' After cleaning himself up and getting dressed, he hobbled downstairs for breakfast.

"How is your studying coming along Yuu-chan?" Shori asked, sitting down at the table across from his beloved little brother.

"It's not," Yuuri grumbled around his eggs and toast.

"What's wrong? Aren't your finals tomorrow?" Shori asked, sincere concern written across his face.

"They are, I just can't seem to concentrate. I have something else, or rather someone on my mind," Yuuri begrudgingly admitted.

"Now is not the time for relationships and puppy love," Shori sternly cautioned.

At the mention of the dreaded L word, Yuuri perked up. 'Of course, I can ask Shori, he has a girlfriend now,' he mused. "Ne Shori, how long have you been going out with Mako-chan?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Shori demanded while beginning to blush.

"Just tell me, please, Onii-chan," Yuuri pleaded. He knew it was low to manipulate his brother, but he was desperate.

"Umm it's been about six months now," Shori stated.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How did you know that you loved her?" Yuuri asked, getting to the heart of his own problems.

"I don't see how this is relevant," Shori mumbled.

"I need my Onii-chan's guidance," Yuuri said sickeningly sweetly.

"Ok," Shori huffed. "Well she is one of Bob's associates, as you know. I suppose I should have known better than to get mixed up with her, workplace romance and all that. But you can't help who you fall for," Shori explained. He noticed that for once in his life he had his little brothers undivided attention. That inflated his ego, and his brother complex. "I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wondered what she was doing and what she was thinking. I began to want to make her happy, I love it when she smiles." He smiled and continued. "I don't know Yuu-chan, I just love being around her and holding her close. She makes me happy."

Yuuri listened to everything that Shori said. 'I am constantly thinking about Wolf. I want him to be happy. I love his smile. I enjoy spending time with him. No one cares for me more than he does. No one loves me more than Wolf. He is the most beautiful person, ever! He is brave and strong, but also sweet and gentle. He makes me happy,' the king mentally monologued. Yuuri suddenly dropped the toast he was holding and starred deep into his brothers eyes.

"SHIT! I think I'm in love with Wolfram!" Yuuri squealed.

Authors Notes: This is my shortest chapter so far, but I wanted it to end on Yuuri's revelation lol Also this is my first attempt at some lemony material. I hope fellow Yuuram/Wolfyuu fans liked it! Please let me know ^.~

Translation Notes:

Onii-chan = Big Brother, it just feels more natural to use the Japanese

P.S. Thank you so much for the review, 5 follows, over 200 views, and the fav! It means a lot *bows*


	4. Mine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 4 - Mine

"SHIT! I think I'm in love with Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted.

Needless to say, Shori was shocked. 'When did this happen?' He wondered.

"Shori," Yuuri turned to his brother. "What am I gonna do? I think I love Wolf!" It all began to make sense to Yuuri; the anger, the jealousy, the impure thoughts.

"Yuu-chan calm down. It's going to be ok. You two are already engaged right? And I know that he loves you, so what's the problem?" Shori attempted to console his upset little brother.

"We are both guys Shori! I'm not gay!" Yuuri yelled.

"Don't worry about terms like gay, if you really do love Wolfram, don't try to label it," Shori calmly stated. Normally he would be over protective of his little brother and hate the fact that someone might want to lay their hands on him. However, Shori knew that no one could ever love his Yuu-chan more than Wolfram. He was the one person that Shori knew would never betray Yuuri, never hurt him, and never stop protecting him. Deep down Shori knew that the two boys really did belong with each other, even if it took Yuuri a while to come to that conclusion on his own.

"But I like girls, they are cute and -"

Shori cut Yuuri off, "who says that you can't find guys and girls attractive? There are people that don't actually prefer one specific gender," Shori stated.

"Great so that would make me bi?" Yuuri asked.

"In your kingdom, these words don't really exist, do they? So why are you so determined to place a label on it? You are what you are and it's fine," Shori pleaded. "I already told you, you can't help you fall in love with."

Yuuri began to blush. This sudden realization was hard to process. 'I have been having tons of crazy erotic thoughts and dreams about Wolf, I can't stand the thought of him with someone else, and above all I care for him deeply. Maybe it doesn't matter that he is a guy, he's prettier than any girl. Why did it take me this long to understand? If Murata hadn't-' Yuuri's thoughts came to a screeching halt. "That damn Sage of mine! He tricked me!" Yuuri roared.

"Ok, now I'm really lost," Shori groaned.

Deciding that he needed his brothers council, more than his pride, Yuuri resigned himself to fill Shori in on everything. He took a deep breath and began to explain all of the events of the past few days, every embarrassing detail. Shori sat there, stunned, but dutifully listened to his precious little brothers troubles. When Yuuri was done, he laid his head down on the table, in defeat and shame.

"Wow Yuu-chan, I think that you at the very least are attracted to Wolfram, if not in love with him," Shori concluded. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know!" Yuuri whined, while placing his hands on top of his head. "This is all so new to me, but I don't want anyone else to have him. I know that's selfish, but he is mine after all. I think I finally know what I want." He lifted his head, determination shone brightly in his eyes, "I want Wolf to be mine, always."

"I'm happy for you Yuu-chan, it seems that you have reached a decision."

"Yup," the young King stood up straight and smiled at his brother. "Thank you Shori, I'm so happy that you are my Onii-chan. Can I ask you for one more favor before I head to school?"

"Anything Yuu-chan," Shori said with tears of love in his eyes for his brother.

"Can I borrow your credit card? I need to buy something for Wolf."

After school Yuuri set out on his mission to acquire a special present for Wolfram. Shori had given him his corporate credit card from Bob, saying that as long as he kept it under 500,000 yen it would be fine. 'That should be more than enough,' Yuuri thought as he got on a train headed downtown. Yuuri wasn't someone who enjoyed shopping, but he thought Ginza would have what he wanted. He found the least fancy jewelry shop around and cautiously went inside.

"Welcome, what can I help you with today?" The elderly man behind the counter greeted him.

Nervous and sweating bullets, Yuuri approached the counter. "Umm I need a ring," Yuuri stammered.

"Excellent, what type of ring?" The clerk inquired.

"A band one, nothing with stones, for a guy," Yuuri mumbled.

"A wedding band sir?" The clerk asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yuuri said blushing.

"Do you have any preferences, such as what metal or designs you want?" The clerk motioned for Yuuri to follow him to another counter containing wedding bands.

"Umm the guy it's for uses his hands a lot with swordplay, so something comfortable and strong would be good," Yuuri said while keeping his eyes on the rings in front of him and not on the clerk. 'This is so embarrassing!' Yuuri screamed mentally.

"These titanium rings are very popular for being lightweight, strong, and comfortable," the clerk said while point to a set of rings within the case.

Yuuri peered into the case at the rings the man had pointed out. They were all shiny and fancy looking. He then saw in the back corner of the case a few darker bands. One stood out above the rest, and Yuuri knew instantly that this was the one. "Can I see that one back there in the corner on the bottom?" Yuuri asked while pointing at the ring.

"Certainly!" The clerk reached into the case and picked up the ring in question, a black brushed titanium band with a light gray flame design on it. "This one sir?"

"Yes, that one," Yuuri took the offered ring and was sure that it would be perfect for his fiery blonde. "I'll take it!" Yuuri exclaimed and handed the clerk his credit card.

After explaining to the clerk that the size would be the same as his finger, the clerk rang up the purchase. A few minutes later Yuuri emerged from the jewelry store with his purchase in hand. 'I'm done being a wimp Wolf, you are mine, and I will make sure that you stay that way!' Yuuri declared mentally.

After his shopping trip, Yuuri committed himself to study. He painstakingly went over all of his notes and textbooks for the rest of the day, and well into the evening. He refused to stop in order to eat dinner, so Mama brought him numerous snacks. Finally when he could no longer keep his eyes open, he crawled into his bed for a few hours of sleep. The young King dreamed of romantic picnics, horseback rides through the countryside, and amusement park dates with Wolfram. He awoke rested and ready to take the finals that lay before him.

Yuuri found the whole family sitting around the table for breakfast, waiting for him. 'Good, I need to tell them something important anyways,' he thought. He knew that this day had been coming for a while now, but he still found himself nervous.

"I'm glad that you are all here this morning, I have something important that I need to tell you guys," Yuuri firmly stated.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan?" The three Shibuyas said simultaneously.

"Nothing is wrong," Yuuri said with a warm and comforting smile. "I have decided that once I graduate from high school, I will not be going to university. I am going to devote my life to Shin Makoku from now on, but I will come back to visit, I promise."

"If that is what you want to do son, then your mother and I support you," Shouma stated.

"Mama is so proud of you Yuu-chan!" Mama Miko squealed.

"Me too Yuu-chan," Shori said with a knowing smile.

"Shin Makoku is my kingdom and I need to stop trying to live in two worlds. Also, I have decided to ask Wolf to marry me for real this time. I need to stop running away from my feeling for him too," Yuuri said shyly.

"You have to invite us to the wedding!" Mama Miko screamed, fan girl style.

"Congratulations," the Shibuya men said in unison.

"Thanks, I just hope that I'm not too late. I did make him wait for five years, he may not love me anymore," Yuuri added sadly.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, Mama knows these things, he will never stop loving you!" Mama Miko proclaimed. "Just be honest with him, and everything will be fine."

"Thanks everyone, I have to go and take my finals!" Yuuri yelled and ran out the door. The yell of 'ganbatte!' could be heard emanating from the Shibuya household as Yuuri raced to school on his bike.

After the finals were completed, Yuuri looked for his dark haired sage. He spotted him in a bit of trouble with some local hoodlums. 'Yare yare,' Yuuri thought, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, what kind of crime are you committing over there?" Yuuri shouted while approaching the possible mugging taking place.

Startled the hoodlums turned around and glared daggers at Yuuri. "This don't concern you Shibuya Yuuri Harujuku Furi!" The ringleader yelled.

Yuuri smirked and felt his power growing. 'It's time to teach these punks some Maou justice,' he decided. "Leave him alone or else!"

Letting go of Murata's collar, the ringleader began to laugh. "What the hell? Are you threatin us?" He barked.

Yuuri noticed that no one else was around their small group. "Yeah I am! Last warning!" He growled as his eyes took on a cat like appearance, his hair began to lengthen, and a light blue aura surrounded him. "Beat it!"

Stunned beyond belief the hoodlums didn't know what they were seeing. The two lackeys took off screaming. The ringleader stood his ground, pointing his finger at Yuuri, "Demon!"

" **Yes I am** ," the Maou's deep voice said with evil laughter.

The ringleader fainted and fell to ground, flat on his face. Murata chuckled and walked over to his King. "Well done, now chill Shibuya before someone else sees." he said while placing his hand on the Maou's shoulder.

Immediately Yuuri returned to normal and smiled at his friend. "What? I have wanted to do that to them forever," he admitted with a grin.

"So are we headed back to Shin Makoku now that the finals are done?" Murata asked.

"Yeah, and Murata, I decided to stay there. Are you really willing to give up a life here on Earth and live in Shin Makoku?" Yuuri questioned. He didn't want to loose his friend, even if he was angry at him. Dense as he was, Yuuri had put together what Murata had done for him. He determined that the wise sage was trying to make him jealous and in doing so, admit how he felt about Wolfram. It had worked of course, but he wanted to talk to his fiery blonde first. That and he didn't want to let the damn sage gloat.

"I meant what I said Shibuya, I will stay by your side," Murata once more proclaimed.

"Thanks," Yuuri smiled at his sage. They began to walk down the road, when suddenly Yuuri turned around and glared. "Oh and one more thing, Wolfram is mine!" Yuuri growled.

"Yes, Maou Heika," Murata grinned and bowed his head slightly. Murata could faintly hear Shinou laughing in his mind. 'Oh shut up!'

Translation Notes:

Yare Yare = no direct translation for English, means oh brother or oh boy, here we go again, generally said in exasperation

Author Notes: First, sorry it took me so long to update. Second, I want to apologize, this chapter was super hard to write. There were a lot of feels and dialogue and I wanted to complete their time on Earth and get them back to Shin Makoku. I have way more planned, and this is all leading up to it still. I have my reasons. Please hang in there, the true plot will start in the next chapter!

As always thank you for your R&R, favs, and follows! *bows* ^.~


	5. Sweet Like Honey

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 5 - Sweet Like Honey

The clash of steel rang through the air, as four soldiers surrounded the young blonde man. The cornered fellow smirked in anticipation of his assailants next move. Simultaneously, the four soldiers attacked their quarry. Faster than the eye could see, the blonde youth weaved and dodged each strike that was intended for him. With a fierce battle cry, the blonde disarmed two soldiers at once, and narrowly missed a third soldiers core. Another volley of swipes were aimed at him by the two remaining soldiers in unison. The blonde danced gracefully out of range of their swords, knocked one soldier to the ground, and pointed his own blade at the last mans throat.

"And that men, is how it's done. Being light on your feet, using your head, and relentless practice can save your life in a battle!" The blonde captain instructed to his men.

A chorus of clapping and excited shouting erupted in the training yard. Wolfram nodded towards his men and sheathed his own sword. He bushed back his golden bangs with the back of his hand and looked up to the position of the sun. Judging by its height in the sky and the lack of shadow beneath him, he determined that it was close to noon.

"Tomorrow we will continue our footwork exercises and -" Wolfram stopped mid command as he felt a powerful shockwave go through his body. He smiled, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the warm feeling that he knew so well. Ever since Yuuri had been in charge of his own travel between the two worlds, Wolfram could feel the presence of the Maou's power when he re-entered this world. This feeling could mean only one thing, his wimp was home.

"Captain?" His second in command, Leon, asked with concern.

Wolfram returned his attention back to his men. "Yuuri Maou Heika has just returned to Shin Makoku," Wolfram proclaimed. "Dismissed!"

The Bielefeld soldiers stared at the retreating back of their captain with a knowing grin. The men knew that the proud blonde Prince was headed to meet the King. It did not go unnoticed over the past few years that their Captain was infatuated with his reluctant fiancé. Privately the soldiers discussed their disbelief that anyone would able to shun their gorgeous Captain.

"You heard him, dismissed!" Leon shouted and pointed towards the barracks. "Leave our poor lovesick Captain alone," he added while shaking his head.

Wolfram mounted his horse and pulled Ao along beside him. 'The wimp will probably be happier to see his horse than he is to see me,' Wolfram thought glumly. The morose fire demon urged his horse up the hill towards the temple. 'He is back about a week early, I hope he did alright on those final test things.'

Wolfram arrived at the front gate just as Yuuri and Murata were emerging from the fountain, "We're home!" Yuuri shouted to the empty courtyard. "Huh where is everyone?" The young King looked from side to side for a familiar face.

"I don't know Shibuya, but could you please get off of my lap?" Murata said while adjusting his glasses that were askew.

Yuuri looked down and saw that he was sitting right in his sage's lap. "Geez Murata, I'm sorry!"

"YUURI YOU UNFAITHFUL CREEP!" Wolfram screamed while generating a fireball to roast his shameless flirt of a fiancé. "What are you doing with that perverted sage?!"

"Ah Wolf! This was an accident, we just landed like this!" Yuuri squealed, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"THEN GET UP RIGHT NOW WIMP!" Wolfram shouted while throwing a flaming warning shot near the fountain.

A not very kingly squeal was produced by the frightened Maou as he detangled himself from his Sage. "I'm sorry!" In his haste to get up, he tripped on the edge of the fountain and landed on top of a stunned fire demon. When Yuuri opened his eyes he found himself accidentally kissing Wolfram. Both shocked boys promptly turned bright red. Coming back to his senses, Yuuri pushed himself off of the prince, and crawled backwards as fast as he could. He ended up hitting the back of his head on the fountain. "Itai!" Yuuri yelped while rubbing the back of his head furiously.

Wolfram was so stunned that he couldn't move. 'Yuuri kissed me! Oh dear sweet Shinou!' He reached up and placed his hand to his lips. 'Why is it always an accident when he does something romantic?' Wolfram closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth he had felt when their lips met.

"Well that was entertaining!" The Sage exclaimed while attempting to hold back his laughter.

"Heika!" Conrad shouted as he ran towards Yuuri. He had entered the courtyard just as Yuuri had fallen on top of his baby brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, and it's Yuuri," he said while continuing to rub his head. He closed his eyes as his thoughts wandered. 'I kissed Wolf! His lips were so soft! What have I done?' The young king looked up and saw a paralyzed Wolfram still sitting on the ground. Worrying that he had harmed the prince, he got up with Conrad's help, and walked over to him. "Wolf are you ok? I'm sorry about that, it was an accident."

"Of course it was!" Wolfram spat at his King. "It always is," he mumbled quietly while getting to his feet. The look of disappointment and hurt was shielded from Yuuri by Wolfram keeping his eyes on the ground as he stood.

"Heika, please come back to the castle quickly! We have been informed that there will be an attack on a nearby village," Conrad stated suddenly remembering his true purpose for coming to the temple.

"An attack?" Yuuri, Murata, and Wolfram questioned.

Gwendal stood in the King's office examining a large map of the country, when the door burst open and a noisy group of people streamed in. 'Here we go!' He mentally prepared himself. "Welcome back Heika, Geika," he said with a small bow in their direction.

"What's going on Gwen?" Yuuri questioned while hurrying to stand in front of the map.

"Yesterday we received a message from Yozak stating that he was following a group of around thirty humans that crossed our borders illegally. He said that they were well armed and carrying houseki. Yozak admitted that he would not be able to take them on alone, but that he would follow them and keep us apprized of their movements." Lord Von Voltaire explained.

"Gwen and I were making plans to send troops in Yozak's direction, when a new message came from him." Conrad added.

"Apparently, while spying on them, Yozak learned that they plan to attack the village of Goslar, in the Wincott territory, later this afternoon. We must act quickly," Gwendal stated to the group.

"Alright, if they have houseki then we need to be careful. Conrad, the majority of men under you command are half demon or human correct?" Yuuri questioned. Conrad simply nodded. "Good, I want you to mix up your troops with Wolfs and Gwens. That way each of you will have men not effected by houseki in your ranks. We should depart immediately. With troops from the three of you, we should be able to surround the village and cut off their escape routes. Hopefully we are in time to save the people and the village itself. Maybe I can talk to them and get them to stop." Yuuri concluded.

No one had anything to add to the Kings plan. Over the years, through study and experience, Yuuri had gained the ability to analyze a situation and act accordingly. Conrad was proud of the King that his godson was becoming.

"A word of caution Shibuya; humans that arm themselves with houseki and come into our lands so brazenly, are seldom amenable to discussing peace. That is my consul to you, my Maou. This will not end peacefully, be careful" the Sage said while his glasses caught the light.

"Geika is right Yuuri, these humans have to be stopped, not spoken with!" Wolfram exclaimed passionately. "Maybe you should stay here and let us handle this."

"Absolutely not! I am coming and that's final!" Yuuri yelled, his voice taking on a slightly lower pitch as he began to emit a gentle blue hue.

Everyone present knew that arguing wouldn't amount to anything at this point. They all nodded their heads in agreement and understanding that the Kings word was absolute.

"I will leave the preparations to you, I need to go and change out of these wet clothes. We will depart in a half an hour," Yuuri announced and swept from the room, headed to his chambers.

Once he arrived in his room, Yuuri breathed again. He had been holding his breath and walking as straight and confidently as he could muster. 'I am the King damn it, I won't be told that I shouldn't come!' He mentally cursed. Yuuri walked over to his wardrobe and retrieved some dry clothing. He began to take his went clothes off, when something fell out of his pocket. Looking down he saw a small box inside of a waterproof bag. 'Crap! I was going to get Wolf alone and give this to him,' he sighed. "It will have to wait until we get back," Yuuri said while picking up the bag. With much sadness, he stuffed the bag in the back of his underwear drawer. 'No one ever looks back there,' he thought. After he was dressed, he left his chambers and the ring behind.

Yuuri retrieved Morgif from the treasure room and made his way out of the castle to where the troops were waiting. The young King climbed up on his horse Ao and turned to face his soldiers. "One of our villages is under attack from foreign invaders, we cannot allow this! We will march west to the village of Goslar and protect our people. When we get closer, Lord Weller's group will split off and take the left flank, Lord von Voltaire's group will take the right flank, and Lord von Bielefeld's group will come with me through the center. Let us go and protect Shin Makoku!" The young Maou bravely proclaimed.

All of the soldiers were awed by their Kings words, and gave a hearty battle cry. With that, they set out on the rescue mission. Wolfram turned in his saddle and stared at Yuuri. His wimp was becoming the King that he had always hoped for, and he couldn't be prouder. 'Dear Shinou, I love this man so much,' he thought. 'If only he loved me,' he mentally added.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram staring at him and turned to face his fiancé. Wolfram immediately looked straight ahead, blushing. 'Gods he is too adorable. I wish I could have given him the ring, but when we get back. . . ' the young king mused.

"Ne Wolf," Yuuri said quietly so he wouldn't be overheard. He edged Ao closer to Wolfram and leaned over to speak with the blonde prince. "When we get back I want to talk to you, I should have done it ages ago really. Maybe we could go somewhere, just the two of us. How about a picnic? Somewhere away from all the nosey people of the castle so we can speak in private, ok?" Yuuri blurted out at light speed, a light blush dusting his tan cheeks.

"Sure Yuuri," Wolfram said with a fake smile. 'So, he has finally decided to end the engagement, figures. Why is he blushing? Probably because even talking about breaking the engagement is embarrassing for him. Damn he is too cute though! Why did I have to fall in love with such a sexy wimp like him?'

When the party got close enough to see the village, it was burning. Shocked, Yuuri took a deep breath and turned to face his soldiers. "Our priority is the villagers safety! Be careful, they are armed with weapons and houseki! If it comes down to saving an innocent life or capturing a fugitive, save the life! That being said, I don't want these monsters to get away, there are many empty cells in the dungeon at Blood Pledge, help me fill them! Now, attack!"

A battle cry broke out and the soldiers rushed forward, following their designated commander. Yuuri and Wolfram lead the center group straight towards the heart of the village. As they got closer, the sky turned pitch black and a storm began to rumble. Yuuri had transformed atop his mount into the Maou. Water dragons were sent to quench the flames that were ravaging the village. Frightened screams and the sound of battle permeated the air.

 **"YOU WHO SLAUGHTER THE INNOCENT AND DESTROY PEACE SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN! JUSTICE!"** The Maou bellowed in his sinisterly deep voice, as he unleashed a barrage of water dragons.

Behind him, Wolfram's troops were stunned at the sheer power of their Maou. Inspired by the King, they launched into a full attack against the invaders. The full blooded mazoku were at a disadvantage in a fight against the houseki wielding humans. Luckily, there were half demons and loyal humans that could fight full force. The village was surrounded on all sides by the castles' forces, leaving no escape for the invaders.

 **"YOUR ACCURSED STONES WILL NO LONGER HARM MY PEOPLE!"** The Maou focused his power into seeking out the location of every single houseki present. Once he had a mental lock on their locations, he sent a water dragon soaring at each one. Each dragon zeroed in on its' target and smashed it to pieces within its' massive jaws. A great weight was lifted off of all of the mazoku in an instant. Now, unencumbered, the mazoku made quick work of the foreign humans. Most of the invaders surrendered once their houseki stones were destroyed. The remaining humans were being subdued quickly by the Maou's soldiers.

The Maou, having used most of his maryoku, fell to the ground panting. He transformed back into Yuuri upon impact with the earth. Glancing up he saw Wolfram in a sword fight with a large human, near a crumbling building. Yuuri got to his feet and made his way to the blonde. Just as Yuuri neared the dueling men, Wolfram landed a killing strike and the human fell, defeated. Wolfram looked up to see a fatigued Yuuri stumbling his way. The fire demon smiled warmly at his king, his wimp. Yuuri returned the smile as he reached Wolfram. Suddenly the building behind Wolfram gave way and fell towards him. Yuuri surged forward and shoved Wolfram out danger. The building fell down all around Yuuri, encasing him beneath the rubble.

"YUURI!" Wolfram screamed in sheer terror.

It was quiet, no sounds of battle or the screaming of villagers. It was too quiet. Yuuri opened his eyes and saw . . . nothing. Before him lay a vast white expanse. "Hello?" His voice echoed eerily in the void.

 _ **"Yuuri Heika,"**_ a deep voice laced with grief spoke.

"Who-who are you?" Yuuri stammered.

 _ **"I am you, we are the same."**_

"Huh?!"

 _ **"You could say that I am the Maou,"**_ suddenly the figure of the Maou was visible. _**"I am the part of you that you choose to keep locked away."**_

"I don't understand! What's going on? Where are we?" Yuuri asked in a panic.

 _ **"For now we will say that this is your mind, and unfortunately it is blank. You saved Wolfram, but not yourself. The blow to your head has damaged you, us."**_

"Is Wolf ok? Am I dead?"

 _ **"Our honey is unharmed and no, we are not dead."**_

Yuuri was confused for only a minute. 'Our honey? Oh he must mean Wolf. Yeah, I have always thought that he smells sweet like honey and has such beautiful honey colored hair,' he thought. "Why is my mind blank then? Why am I able to talk to you?" Yuuri questioned.

 _ **"I have used most of our remaining power in order to speak with you and to give you something. When you wake up, I'm afraid you will remember nothing."**_

"You mean this conversation?"

 _ **"No, I mean nothing," the Maou said with tears in his catlike eyes. "You will have no memories whatsoever. In order to save our life something had to be sacrificed, your memories were the price that was paid. This gave me enough power to repair us enough to survive."**_

"I won't remember anything?" Tears started to form in Yuuri's eyes. "I won't remember anyone?"

 _ **"Time is short, I wish to give you one thing first. Think carefully, and choose one thing to remember. It cannot be a memory or an emotion. I only have enough power to allow it to be one of your senses, hopefully it will aid in triggering a recovery of your memories in the future."**_

"A sense? Like what?"

 _ **"A touch, a smell, a sound though not a voice"**_

Yuuri frantically searched his mind for something, anything to hang onto. Then he realized, more than anything else, more than anyone else, he didn't want to forget Wolfram. 'Wolf reminds me of the smell honey,' he thought.

 _ **"Yes he does, it is decided,"**_ the Maou stated. Now freely crying, he raised his hand to his counterparts head and gave him a push, _**"Farwell Yuuri Heika."**_

Yuuri closed his eyes around his tears as he felt himself falling down a deep hole. He didn't know what awaited him at the bottom, but he could feel himself slipping away. "I love you Wolf!" Yuuri screamed with his last breath before he came crashing down.

Translation Notes:

Itai = "ouch!" I just like the Japanese better lol

Goslar = I honestly typed "German villages" in Google and I liked how this one sounded lol

Author Note:

Ok, now we start the real plot. My first few chapters were important, because I wanted Yuuri to realize his true feelings for Wolf before he lost his memories. I didn't think that it would take me this many chapters to get here, but oh well. I like this one a lot better than the last one, even if it is really long. Also, this story has over 600 views! WOOT! THANK YOU!

Huge thanks to my muse, the one how helped convince me that I should just write a damn fic already: Gemini-Genim check her out, she has some great fics!

As always thank you for your R&R, favs, and follows! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Tomorrow to my fellow Americans: "Happy Thanksgiving!"


	6. I'm Not A Wimp

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 6 - I'm Not A Wimp

The blonde prince sat in a chair, next to the bed that his unconscious fiancé had inhabited for the past week. Wolfram laid his book down after re-reading the same passage ten times and not retaining anything. He rubbed his tired eyes and cast his sights towards the bed to his right. There lay the young King, completely still.

Wolfram thought back to when he saw the building crumble down around Yuuri and entomb him beneath the rubble. He would never forget the panic that surrounded him and the entire village as everyone desperately tried to save their King. Once the Maou was extracted from the buildings remains, Wolfram could see that Yuuri was seriously injured. The young King was bleeding profusely from his head, his left arm looked to be broken, and his right leg had a jagged piece of wood sticking out of it. Wolfram had been cradling Yuuri protectively in his arms, when a Kohi swooped down from the sky beside him. The Kohi looked at the Maou and then at Wolfram. It leaned forward to offer it's assistance. Reluctantly, Wolfram gave Yuuri to the Kohi with a grateful smile. The Kohi took off immediately for Blood Pledge Castle. When the Kohi had landed safely in front of a stunned Gisela, Yuuri was rushed to the infirmary.

"What were you thinking wimp? I am supposed to be the one to protect you!" Wolfram growled at the unconscious Maou. "Wake up Yuuri!" The blonde Prince sighed. Leaning over he gently pet Yuuri's hair with a sad smile on his beautiful face. "Don't leave me wimp. I love you, I need you, come back to me. . . please." Wolfram was fighting back his tears as he gazed down at his wimp.

"Any change?" The door to the infirmary opened and Murata made his way to his Kings bed.

Wolfram hurriedly wiped his eyes and straightened to address the Sage. "No Geika, Yuuri is still unconscious."

"It's been a week already," the Sage sighed while removing his glasses to clean them on his shirt. "I'm afraid that if this goes on much longer I will have to ask Shinou for his assistance in getting Shibuya back to Earth for more scientific observation."

"No!" Wolfram shouted in sheer panic. 'He can't take Yuuri away from me, not now,' he thought.

"I understand how you feel Lord von Bielefeld, but we have to do what is best for Shibuya," sighed the Sage placing his cleaned glasses back on. "Shin Makoku doesn't have the medical technology that Earth does."

"He put himself into hibernation in order to heal, but I can feel strong Maryoku emanating from him, so he has to be ok," Wolfram pleaded.

"Yes, I feel it too. The power coming from Shibuya is a great deal stronger than usual, that in itself is worrying," the Sage proclaimed. He looked down at the wounded form of his friend, his King, with concerned eyes. Taking a deep breath, he arrived at his decision. The Sage tilted his head slightly, casting a glare over his glasses, shielding his emotions. "I will give him two more days and then I will have to take him back to Earth for further care, I'm sorry," Murata stated with authoritatively. He turned on his heels and swept from the room without another word.

"Damn it Yuuri wake up!" Wolfram sobbed and smashed his fists onto Yuuri's bed as he heard the door softly close behind the Sage.

 _ **"It is time,"**_ the dark velvet voice of the Maou broke through the sacred silence of the temple.

"Yes, it seems it is," Shinou agreed. The ancient King materialized atop a forbidden box, out of thin air.

 _ **"You promised to help him,"**_ the Maou said. The ghostly image of the Maou sat on top of a forbidden box to the ancient ones right.

"And I will, you have my word," Shinou vowed.

 _ **"He will be confused, scared, and terrifyingly strong,"**_ the Maou warned.

"You knew that this day would come eventually. You two have been separated for too long as it was. This was an excellent chance to become one entity again," Shinou stated. He noted that the ghostly image of the Maou looked tired and deeply troubled.

 _ **"I only wish we could have merged through a mutual desire to do so, not out of necessity,"**_ the Maou murmured while looking down in disappointment.

"Don't worry, my cute descendent will be by his side and help him too," Shinou grinned.

 _ **"Yes our honey is the key,"**_ the Maou smiled.

"Indeed," Shinou nodded.

 _ **"I have enjoyed our talks Shinou,"**_ the Maou admitted as he looked at the beautiful King once more. His handsome features took on a warm and caring appearance.

"As have I," Shinou looked deep into the dark catlike eyes of the Maou. "To think that Yuuri Heika created you out of fear." Shinou laughed. 'Yuuri Heika is truly a power man and one of a kind,' he thought.

 _ **"He was afraid of being a demon, afraid of his feelings for another man, and most of all afraid of who he was and what he would eventually have to sacrifice. He created me to deal with all of those suppressed emotions. Now he will have to face everything himself, but I will be with him as I always have. After all, we are the same person."**_ The Maou stood and faced Shinou. _**"Thank you for everything,"**_ he said with bow and began to disappear.

"You are welcome, my friend. I will keep my promise," Shinou said with a mutual bow.

The heavy metal doors creaked open just as the Maou was disappearing. Murata stalked in and witnessed the end of the exchange between the two powerful entities. By the time he reached the platform holding the forbidden boxes, the Maou had completely vanished. The Sage turned his enraged glare upon Shinou. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ah my pretty Sage, I believe that Yuuri Heika should be waking up any minute now," Shinou said with a guilty grin. "Perhaps you should return to the castle."

"What have you done now Shinou?" Murata hissed while grabbing onto the ancient King's robes. He decided that if Shinou had hurt Shibuya, he would never forgive the ancient King.

"I can explain my dear one!" Shinou squealed with his arms held high in unconditional surrender.

The normally docile Sage's eyes flashed with unconcealed fury. "Start from the beginning and don't you dare leave anything out!"

Wolfram was leaning over his fiancé when he felt movement in the bed. Startled by this, he sat up and looked at Yuuri's face. "Yuuri?" He asked the unconscious man, wondering if he had imagined it.

"Hnn," softly groaned the young King.

"Yuuri," Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed gently.

Slowly dark obsidian eyes began to open slightly as Yuuri began to wake up. He saw a fuzzy image of something and tried to focus. What he saw took his breath away. A handsome blonde man, clad in blue, with amazingly brilliant emerald eyes. 'I must be dead,' he thought. "Wow you are beautiful," he whispered.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed. "Gisela come quick, Yuuri is awake!"

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" Yuuri groggily inquired. He tried to move his left arm and found that it was stiff and wouldn't budge. "Where am I?" Yuuri looked around and saw sterile white walls, small beds, and numerous cabinets along the far wall.

"You idiot! You had me scared to death," Wolfram yelled while fighting back tears of joy. He was about to embrace his idiotic fiancé when he heard Yuuri speak again.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, stopping Wolfram dead in his tracks.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram was becoming concerned as he stared into questioning black orbs.

"Is that my name?" Yuuri asked while admiring the angelic man in front of him.

"Stop messing around Yuuri, it's not funny!" Wolfram was getting angry.

"Don't yell at my patient! Move!" Came the authoritative Sergeant voice of Gisela as she entered the room. She roughly pushed Wolfram to the side and stood before the Maou. "Welcome back, how are you feeling?" She said softly.

Yuuri was shocked that the green haired woman had pushed the angelic man to the side so easily. 'She must be strong,' he thought. "Who are you people? Where am I? What happened to me?"

Gisela's eyes exponentially grew in size with each question. 'Oh no! He may have suffered memory loss,' Gisela mentally worried. She took in a steadying breath and addressed the young Maou with a gentle smile. "My name is Gisela and I am a healer. You are safe here in the infirmary. You were severely injured and brought to me for healing." She turned to face Wolfram behind her. "I'm afraid that he may have amnesia Lord Bielefeld," she whispered with an apologetic sigh.

"Am-Amnesia?" Wolfram choked out questioningly.

Gisela nodded and then returned her attention to the King. "Your name is Yuuri, what do you remember?"

'Yuuri? That doesn't sound familiar. What do I remember?' The young Maou pondered while closing his eyes. Empty, not a single thought or memory came to him, just blank nothingness. "Nothing," he said in a desperate whisper opening his eyes. "I just remember waking up and seeing him," he said while pointing at Wolfram with his right hand.

Wolfram was frozen in place. He felt that his entire existence had been covered in a thick layer of ice. 'Yuuri doesn't remember anything? He doesn't remember me? How can I help him?' He wondered. A great feeling of despair and helplessness washed over him as he observed the frightened look on Yuuri's face.

"It's going to be alright Yuuri, please don't try to move. I'm going to get you a glass of water, we will be right back," Gisela said while softly tugging Wolfram along behind her.

The pair made their way into an adjacent room and Gisela shut the door behind them. She took in the frozen Prince and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in order to get his attention. "Lord Bielefeld, we must tread lightly. If Heika has lost his memories, we must be careful about how we explain things to him." She looked into wide emerald eyes, full of worry. "It may not be permanent, his memories might return with time." At this Wolfram only nodded. "I believe that we should gradually give him information about himself, so he won't get overwhelmed." After another nod of understanding from Wolfram, she pressed on. "Therefore I advise against telling him that he is the Heika, that this in another world to him, or that he has a daughter for the time being."

The thought that Greta would be deeply wounded by this crossed Wolfram's mind. 'Thank Shinou that Mother took her on a cruise just before Yuuri returned,' he thought. "I understand, whatever is best for Yuuri," he finally said in a weak voice. 'What's best for Yuuri?' He wondered.

Seeing that Wolfram was deeply conflicted by the statement that he just made worried Gisela. "He will need you by his side for a faster recovery, no one knows him better," she said hoping to reinsure the blonde Prince. She picked up a glass of water and handed it to him, motioning towards the door.

Wolfram took the glass and opened the door, making his way back to Yuuri. Gisela followed behind him with a plate of crackers in her hands. Deciding that Yuuri would need him to be strong now, he placed a sincere smile on his face and approached his King. "Here Yuuri, I'm sure you must be thirsty," Wolfram said in a soft and caring voice while handing the glass to the dark haired boy.

"Thank you, I am!" Yuuri said. He extended his good arm out towards the glass. When his fingers wrapped around the glass of water, they brushed against Wolframs'. Immediately he felt a shock go through his body, a warm gentle pulsing wave. Startled, he released his hold on the glass. Luckily Wolfram had lightening quick reflexes and was able to grab the glass before a single drop of water was spilled.

"Watch it wimp!" Wolfram instinctively roared. Realizing his mistake as his looked at the shock on Yuuri's face, he quickly sighed. "I'm sorry Yuuri, habit. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but who are you?" Yuuri was beyond confused.

Gisela watched the whole scene play out before her and had a hard time suppressing her laughter. 'These two are priceless,' she mentally giggled. She placed the plate of crackers on Yuuri's bedside table. "Yuuri this is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, he is your"

"Friend!" Wolfram screeched, cutting off Gisela. "Best friend," he added. He fixed his gaze on Gisela with pleading eyes.

Understanding the great sacrifice that Wolfram had just made for Yuuri, Gisela smiled and nodded. "That's right, and he hasn't left your sickbed for the past week while you were unconscious."

"Really?" Yuuri asked and turned to face Wolfram.

A slight blush graced Wolframs cheeks under Yuuri's intense gaze, "yeah, someone had to watch over a wimp like you."

Yuuri thought that Wolfram looked adorable while he was blushing and obviously slightly embarrassed. "Oi, I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri shouted. 'Where did that come from?' He wondered. "At least I don't think I am," he amended.

Both Wolfram and Gisela were stunned by Yuuri's sudden outburst. That was Yuuri's typical response to being called a wimp. 'Maybe he does remember something,' they both thought.

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Holiday, family, getting sick, lazy, and FFXV are my excuses. GOMEN! I will try not to take this long in between chapters again.

The relationship between Murata and Shinou makes me laugh, I love them. I really hope that you all like this story, it is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think! Yay for over 1,000 views!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	7. His Fault

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 7 - His Fault

It was a pleasant sunny afternoon at Blood Pledge Castle and the guards stationed at the main gates were leaning against it, lazily. They were listening to the routine sounds of the town outside the castle walls and the troops from within the training yard nearby. Their tranquility was shattered as the sound of a galloping horse caught their attention. Now alert, the guards unsheathed their swords, preparing for a confrontation. The horse soon came into view and they were shocked to see it's rider. Stunned, they stood frozen in place as the horse approached and came to an abrupt halt.

"Open the damn gates immediately!"

Mouths agape, the guards complied, and quickly moved aside to allow the rider passage. Without delay the horse was spurred into action and continued its race to the castle. Once the horse was out of sight, the guards turned to looked at each other.

"Have you ever seen him ride a horse like that?" The taller guard questioned as he sheathed his sword and relaxed his stance.

"No," the other guard said as he did the same. "I don't think I have ever heard him raise his voice like that either."

"He is usually so gentle and kind," the tall guard stated as he cast his gaze up at the castle. "What could have him so upset?"

The smaller guard reached out and took hold of his comrades arm roughly. "You don't think that it has something to do with Heika? Do you?"

"He did come back from that village wounded, but I haven't heard an update from the maids yet, have you?" The taller man asked with concern.

"No, no one is allowed in the infirmary wing," the small guard sighed while letting go of his comrade. He looked up at the castle with a worried face. "I hope Heika is alright." The other guard nodded in agreement.

The guards resumed there duties at the gate. Tonight they would have to tell the maids and the other guards about what just happened. No doubt the castle betting pools would be shaken up after everyone was informed.

The Temple of Shinou was a ten minute hard ride from Blood Pledge Castle. The fact that Murata made it back to the front gates in eight minutes flat was quite an accomplishment. After hearing Shinou explain about how close Shibuya had truly been to death, the Sage fled from the temple as fast as he could. He was assured by Shinou that the young King was physically out of danger now and that the Sage shouldn't worry. That did little to calm Murata down. He needed to see with his own eyes that Shibuya was alright, physically anyways, he would deal with his mental state afterwards. Once he had gotten past the inept guards at the front gate, he boldly rode his mount right up to the main steps of the castle and dismounted. He received a few stunned glances as he dashed up the stairs, past more guards, and ran towards the infirmary.

The thick wooden double doors of the infirmary were burst apart and a dark haired young man with glasses rushed in. "Shibuya!?" Murata shouted as he came in. The Sage saw to his great relief that his King was sitting up his bed, awake and alert. Murata felt his eyes begin to sting and tears threatening to fall out of relief and joy.

Yuuri gave a very Kingly "eep" and jumped slightly in his bed when the doors burst open and the glasses boy came in. He had been told a few minutes ago that Shibuya was his surname, so that meant that the newcomer was yelling at him.

Murata relaxed his tensed body for the first time since he had spoken with Shinou back at the temple. He adjusted his glasses and calmly walked towards the bed. Gisela and Wolfram were astonished that the Sage had barraged into the ward with such force. However, that was nothing compared to what happened next.

As Murata approached the bed he smiled warmly at his King. "I am so glad that you are alright my friend," he said softly. Then to the astonishment of all present, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a tight embrace. "I don't know what we would do without you Shibuya," he murmured into Yuuri's shoulder. He pulled back and released his hold on Yuuri. "And don't worry, we will help you remember everything eventually, it's going to be ok."

Yuuri was shocked to be hugged so intimately by someone that he couldn't remember, and he began to blush. "Umm who are you?"

"Oh Shibuya, I'm sorry," he laughed. "I'm Murata Ken, Murata is my surname."

Wolfram couldn't believe that the perverted Sage had the audacity to hug _HIS_ fiancé, and right in front of him no less. However, he needed to put his rage aside for a minute before the damn Sage said anymore. "Yuuri, he is your other best friend," he stated while giving the Sage an intense glare.

'Other best friend?' Murata pondered. 'Oh, he probably didn't tell Shibuya about the engagement so he would have less to handle all at once. How selfless, you really don't deserve him Shibuya,' he thought. Murata recovered quickly. "That's right Shibuya, Lord Bielefeld and I are your best friends."

Yuuri turned back to Murata and smiled. Behind him, Wolfram gave a thankful nod to the Sage. "So if we are best friends, then why do you call me by my surname?" Yuuri asked.

"Habit," Murata chuckled.

"Well, you all have such crazy names. Is it ok if I call you Wolf and you Ken? It will just be easier for me guys," Yuuri said while rubbing the back of his neck.

With a lighthearted laugh Murata nodded and Wolfram followed suit. Yuuri grinned as he looked at the two young men. They were like night and day, literally. One was sunny and bright, but a bit grouchy. The other was dark and mysterious, but a bit comical. They were quite the interesting pair. He was glad that it appeared he had people in his life that cared for him.

"Lady Gisela, don't you think it's time for Shibuya here to have some valerian tea? I'm sure it will help him feel more relaxed," Murata stated while his glasses glared.

Taking the hint, Gisela went to fetch some of the tea as the Sage had suggested. 'He must want Heika to go to sleep for a while,' she thought. Valerian tea had a strong sedative effect on anyone with mazoku blood. She returned and handed Yuuri the tea. He took it gladly and started to sip his tea. It was clearly working as the King began to slouch.

"Here Yuuri, let me have that," Wolfram said while taking the cup from him. "You seem to need some rest, why don't you lay down?" Wolfram gently helped Yuuri to reposition himself on the bed.

"Yeah . . . I think I will . . .thanks Wolf . ." Yuuri was snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Alright Geika, what the hell?" Wolfram growled once he was sure that Yuuri was safely asleep.

"My dear Lord Bielefeld, whatever do you mean?" Murata asked while batting his eyes innocently.

"You have already been here once today, I thought you were back at the temple. Then you burst in here and practically molest MY fiancé," Wolfram seethed.

"Oh? I thought that he was just your best friend," the Sage said with a wicked gin.

"Enough!" Gisela shouted. "Geika, why did you want Heika asleep?"

Murata cleared his throat and turned his attention to Gisela. "I need to take Lord Bielefeld with me and I didn't think that Shibuya would like that. This way we can go and speak with Lord Voltaire and Lord Weller without Shibuya being any the wiser."

"Alright, I will stay here with Heika then," Gisela said.

"Why do I have to go?" Wolfram questioned.

"Because I have just spoken with Shinou, and there is more to this situation that needs to be discussed with your brothers and Lord Christ," admitted the Sage with a huff.

Wolfram knew that whatever the Sage had to say must be important, so he reluctantly stood. "I will be back soon Yuuri," he whispered as he leaned over the bed. Wolfram gently brushed Yuuri's dark bangs away from his face and smiled. Pulling his hand away and standing up straight he gave a curt nod. "Alright, let's go!" Wolfram declared.

Gwendal sat in the Kings office, pouring over a mountain of paperwork. It had been a week and still no change in the young mans condition. This thought gave Lord Voltaire another wrinkle on his forehead. Though he never would say so aloud, he had grown fond of the young King over the years. He didn't approve of how Yuuri led his little brother on, but other than that Gwendal was proud of his growth. He couldn't deny that Yuuri was the reason that Shin Makoku now had such a healthy relationship with multiple human countries, which had lead to a long stretch of relative peace for the kingdom. Also it was hard not to notice the change in attitude of the people and especially his little brother. Wolfram had always been spoiled and bratty. Ever since Yuuri's arrival in this world, Wolfram had slowly begun to change. Gwendal knew that the greatest source of this change was due to the young Kings influence. Wolfram was maturing. He was becoming a reliable soldier and an asset to the kingdom. He was also proud of the fact that his little brother took his role as adoptive father to a human child so seriously. It was beyond Gwendal how anyone couldn't fall immediately in love with the adorable little Greta, but Wolfram had hated humans. To his amazement though, Wolfram went above and beyond as Greta's papa. Yes, he had no doubt that this was all due to Yuuri's influence.

'What will Wolfram do if Yuuri decides to break the engagement?' He wondered. Ever since his conversation with the young King before he had left for Earth, Gwendal was plagued with guilt. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have told Yuuri that breaking the engagement was for the best. And now, what if Yuuri doesn't recover?' Gwendal was pulled away from his musings by the distinct sound of people about the barge into the office. 'Great, now what?' He thought. Gwendal took a deep breath as he prepared for the emanate intrusion.

"Pardon the intrusion Lord von Voltaire," Murata said as he entered the office. He turned and motioned to the group that he was leading in, "we all need to have a little chat." Gunter, Conrad, and Wolfram walked in behind the Sage. Murata and Wolfram ran into the other two on their way to the office and dragged them along.

Gwendal was suddenly deeply concerned. "Is Heika alright?"

"Yuuri woke up around an hour ago," Wolfram mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Just a minute, I'll be right back," Murata said hastily and ducked back into the hallway. There were two guards positioned outside of the office on either side of the door. "Guards!" The Sage sternly addressed them.

Both guards were immediately at full attention, "Geika!"

"I want you each to guard an end of this corridor, don't let anyone enter this wing until I say otherwise," Murata commanded. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Geika!" The guards saluted the Sage and left to fulfill his commands.

Murata rejoined the others in the office and closed the door behind him. "We should have some privacy from the castle spy network now," he chuckled. The young Sage walked confidently into the office and sat down in a vacant chair around the small conference table. The other men were watching his every move from their own seats at the table. He took a deep breath and prepared to enter full Sage mode. "Lord Bielefeld, did you tell them of Shibuya's condition?" He leaned forwards and rested his arms on the table.

Startled by the sudden shift in attention, Wolfram choked out "umm no, not yet Geika."

"What's wrong with Yuuri? Is he alright?" Conrad palled considerably.

The Sage raised a hand to signal silence. "Lord Weller, Shibuya is awake and physically on the mend. Lady Gisela has done an excellent job healing his body I assure you. However his mental state is another matter entirely."

Gwendal and Conrad exchanged a worried glance at each other across the table. They both wondered what Murata had meant by the Kings mental state. Gunter suddenly stood and began to openly weep. "What's wrong with my beautiful Heika's glorious mind?"

Everyone was looking at Murata, however it was Wolfram who answered the question. "Yuuri doesn't remember anything, he has no memories what so ever," he sighed.

There was a deep intake of breath around the table as that information sunk in. "Yes, that is true. And the reason I have gathered you all here is because I know why," Murata confessed while making his glasses glare in the light from the window.

"Geika! What have you done to Yuuri?" Wolfram accused as he slammed his fist onto the table. "If I find out that you are behind this," he hissed. Wolfram could feel his flames burning inside, threatening to erupt as his angry toward the Sage grew.

"My pretty Sage has done nothing to Yuuri Heika!" Shinou shouted as he materialized in his convenient travel size on Murata's shoulder.

"Shinou!" Wolfram shrieked. 'They are meddling again,' he thought. This did nothing to calm his growing rage.

"Calm down Wolfram and lets hear what they have to say first," Conrad placed his hand gently onto his little brothers shoulder. He didn't like the idea that the Sage and Shinou could be behind his godsons troubles again, but they needed to understand the situation first. He felt Wolfram relax slightly next to him and sighed in relief.

Murata could feel a migraine coming on as he swiveled his head to glare at Shinou. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just going to observed silently, but I can't let them accuse you like that love," he purred as he reached his miniature hand out to stroke Murata's cheek. "After all, you have nothing to do with this." The Sage rolled his eyes in exacerbation and returned his focus to the group of men in front of him.

"It's his fault," Murata grumbled and pointed to the mini Shinou on his shoulder.

Author's Note: There I updated quicker this time! I am so proud! This chapter was longer than I expected it to be. After I re read it, I realized that it didn't progress the story very far. Sorry, but it was fun to write. I hope that you enjoyed reading it anyways. Before anyone asks, no Murata doesn't like Yuuri in that way. I hope he isn't too OOC, but in my mind Murata and Yuuri have a deep bond, almost like brothers. He was just really upset when Shinou explained that Yuuri almost died. This chapter was pretty Murata focused, the next chapter will be more Wolfram and Yuuri focused I promise lol

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	8. Who I Really Am

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 8 - Who I Really Am

"This is the thanks I get for helping to save Yuuri Heika's life?" Shinou asked indignantly, with a huff.

"Save his life?" Wolfram questioned.

"It turns out that Shibuya was mortally wounded when he saved you Lord Bielefeld," Murata said while adjusting his glasses. "With what little remaining maryoku Shibuya had left, his Maou side reached out for assistance from Shinou."

"The Maou asked me to I save Yuuri Heika's life, but he had so little power left, I needed more to work with. For a large miracle like that, a great sacrifice is required. I told the Maou that in order to save young Yuuri Heika's body, he would have to give up his memories," Shinou sighed.

"Yuuri almost died? Because of me?" Wolfram asked in a slow, shaky voice.

"It wasn't your fault Wolfram, Yuuri didn't want you to get hurt," Conrad said in a gentle soothing way.

"There's more I'm afraid," Murata said. "The Maou version of Shibuya is gone forever."

A hush fell over the room when that bit of news was shared. Gwendal was the first to regain his voice. "Geika, what do you mean?"

"Yuuri still has maryoku, I can feel it, it's even stronger than before!" Wolfram shrieked.

"I think that all of you were unaware of what the Maou was," Shinou declared. Once he had regained everyone's attention, he continued to explain. "When Yuuri Heika first came to this world it was overwhelming for him. He subconsciously decided to seal away the things that he determined to be too difficult to accept and deal with. These emotions became personified in the Maou."

"They were two sides of the same coin so to speak," the Sage continued for Shinou. "Anything that Shibuya couldn't mentally handle, the Maou side of him took care of it instead. However, it was dangerous for Shibuya to segment himself in this way. He was essentially powering two entities."

"To aid in healing his body, the Maou had to relinquish the power he controlled back to Yuuri Heika. In his wounded state, he could not support both existences any longer," Shinou stated sadly. "Even with the Maou's sacrifice, I still needed more energy, and that was supplied by Yuuri Heika's memories."

"Without the Maou sacrifice, Shibuya's memories, and Shinou's assistance, our King would not be alive today," Murata said solemnly.

Finally realizing the gravity of the situation and how much danger Yuuri had truly been in, the four Lords stood from their chairs and bowed before Shinou. "Thank you for saving Yuuri/Heika, Shinou!" They said in one clear voice together.

"My pleasure," Shinou said proudly while raising his hand and they all sat back down.

"Shinou, will Yuuri ever get his memories back?" Wolfram asked with a pleading look on his face. Every fiber of his being wanted to run back to the infirmary, hug his wimp, and never let go. He had almost lost the only person that he had ever loved with all his soul.

A pitying look crossed Shinou's face as he turned to address his descendant. "That is out of my hands young one," he sighed. His previous conversations with the Maou passed through his mind and he decided to give Wolfram some hope after all. "However, I will say this. His only chance of regaining his memories lies with you," he said with a devilish grin. He turned and gave Murata a quick kiss on his cheek and giggled when the Sage attempted to flick him off his shoulder and missed. "Not fast enough my pretty Sage," he chuckled. "Be a dear and fill them in on the rest, I must get back to the shrine," Shinou laughed maniacally as he disappeared from view.

"What an ass," Murata sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Wha what did he mean Geika? How do I help Yuuri get his memories back?" Wolfram stuttered.

"I truly don't know Lord Bielefeld," Murata admitted. "Contrary to popular belief, Shinou doesn't tell me everything."

"What else do we need to know Geika?" Conrad asked.

"Shibuya will have to rely solely on himself to handle all of his powers. The problem is that now he will have his own power and the portion that the Maou previously controlled. He will be scarily powerful, that's why we can feel such intense levels emanating from him now. Once Shibuya is physically capable, he will need to be trained to control his maryoku. Shinou promised the Maou that he would aid Shibuya in that task," Murata announced.

They continued to discuss plans for keeping the Maou's condition a secret. Perhaps letting it slip that he was having some memory issues, but not that he had no memories what so ever. That way they would be able to take control of the situation before unwanted rumors started to fly. They decided that until Yuuri was well enough to leave the infirmary, the fact that he was the King would remain a secret as well. This made Gunter cry, because everyone knew he wouldn't be able to not say "Heika" passionately upon seeing the young Maou, so he was forbidden from entering the infirmary. Wolfram explained that to lessen Yuuri's burden, he wished to keep the engagement a secret from the King as well. Once they had finalized their plans, everyone slowly got to their feet.

"Alright, I'm going back to Yuuri," Wolfram declared while making his way to the door. He paused and turned back to the men at the table. "Conrart, do you wish to see Yuuri as well? If so please feel free to accompany me to the infirmary."

Conrad couldn't believe that wolfram had asked him to come along to the infirmary, but he was so pleased. "Yes, thank you. I would love to. Excuse us," he said with a small bow to the other men and left the office with his little brother.

Wolframs thoughts were firmly centered on his wimp of a fiancé stuck in the infirmary. The news that Yuuri almost died because of his carelessness was difficult to stomach. When Shinou explained how bad Yuuri's condition had been, Wolfram used every bit of his will power to not throw up all over the conference table or light it on fire. He still felt ill. He wanted some time alone with Yuuri, but he had a feeling that having Yuuri "meet" Conrad would be good for him. As his Godfather, Conrad was the closest thing to family Yuuri had in this world. 'I could be his family, I want to be,' Wolfram mused. 'I will take care of the wimp, he might not remember it, but he is MY fiancé damn it!' He mentally vowed.

Yuuri had woken up from his first nap to see the angelic blonde looking at him with concerned emerald eyes. He met his Godfather Conrad that day and felt an immediate connection to the man, like a father figure or older brother. Over the next few days Yuuri met various people, learned about demons, maryoku, and spent his days with Wolfram. Since he first woke up in the infirmary, Wolfram hadn't left his side. The blonde fire demon had even taken to sleeping in the infirmary with Yuuri on another bed in his room. Yuuri had not been allowed to the leave the infirmary and he was beginning to go stir crazy, luckily Wolfram kept his entertained. They talked, played games, read books, got in trouble with Gisela for being too loud, and laughed. There was so much laughter between them. He was completely comfortable with Wolfram and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Each day Yuuri became more attached to the pretty blonde boy that claimed to be his best friend.

On the fifth day of his imprisonment, it was raining heavily outside. The boys were playing a card game on Yuuri's bed when the infirmary doors swung open violently. In came what looked to be soldiers, covered in mud, carrying one of their comrades.

"Lady Gisela, please, hurry, help us!" A tall red haired soldiers yelled.

Gisela burst forth from her office and quickly analyzed the situation. "What happened?"

"We were sparing and Roger slipped in the mud and I couldn't pull my attack back in time and I ...I .." A smaller soldier with light brown hair whimpered.

"Lay him down gently over here," Gisela commanded and directed the soldiers to an adjacent bed. Once the wounded man was safety on the bed, she turned to the soldiers. "Alright, I will heal him, everyone out!" The soldiers all looked concerned as Gisela began casting a soft green glow over Rogers torso, but decided to exit the infirmary as instructed. The tall red-haired soldier remained, staring down at his comrade with tears in his eyes. "I said out!" Gisela roared as she noticed the straggler.

"No Lady Gisela, please let me stay. I'm the only family Rog has. His whole family died 25 years ago during the war. We've been a couple for a year now, please let me stay with the one I love," he pleaded through his sobs. "He'll be ok, right?"

"Calm down soldier you can stay, he's going to be alright, I promise." Gisela stated with a warm smile.

"Thank you thank you," he gushed. "My name is Jonas, we are both soldiers of the Voltaire territory."

"I know, the green outfit gives you away hun," Gisela smirked. She returned her attention to her patient. The soldier had long light blue hair and a slender build. He was extremely lucky that the sword had pierced him an inch below his lung. Gisela finished healing the wound and the young man began to awaken.

"Hnn, Jo?" Roger mumbled as he slowly opened his violet eyes.

Jonas reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of Rogers hand. "I'm here Rog."

"Wha? Where?"

"You're in the infirmary love, you're going to be ok. Lady Gisela is taking care of you," Jonas said consolingly. He stared into the soft violet eyes of his lover with relief.

"Stay in bed and get some rest, I'll be back to check on you in a bit. You'll be fine, next time mind your surrounds soldier," Gisela said while standing up. She turned to address Jonas next. "You may stay, but remember this is a place for the sick and wounded. I expect you two to be quiet, you are not my only guests." Jonas turned and nodded to Gisela. With that she pulled a privacy curtain around the two soldiers and walked back to her office.

Wolfram and Yuuri witnessed the whole ordeal through their open door. They were used to having the infirmary all to themselves and never bothered to close it. Wolfram stood up and walked over to close the door. "Sorry Yuuri, we'll have to keep this closed until the soldiers leave," Wolfram said as he made his way back to the bed. "And sorry you had to see that, it must have upset you," he added.

"Upset me? Because he was hurt?" Yuuri asked.

"No because they were both men Yuuri, together, in a relationship," Wolfram spoke the last few words nice and slow for his dense wimp.

"They seemed like they were in love, it was adorable actually, what's the problem?" Yuuri still didn't understand what Wolfram was getting at.

'Wait Yuuri doesn't remember the bigotry of his home world, does that mean his feelings on two men together has changed?' Wolfram couldn't believe it that easily, it was too good to be true. "You mean you don't mind that they were both men in a romantic relationship together?" Wolfram questioned.

"No!" Yuuri squealed slightly offended. 'Wait should I be?' He wondered. 'No!' He decided. "They seemed happy and in love, why would anyone care? Isn't it natural to be with the one you love?" Yuuri was even more confused now.

"Yes, it's completely natural!" Wolfram proclaimed. "I'm just surprised, you used to be slightly against it." Wolfram could have slapped himself. 'Why am I telling him that?'

"Well current Yuuri thinks that if people are in love it doesn't matter what gender or race they are, as long as they are happy together," he said while smiling warmly at Wolfram. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram began to blush at his statement. 'He is too cute! I wonder if he is with anyone? I'm sure he is, how could anyone say no to those gorgeous green eyes? He said that we were best friends, but I wonder if we were ever more. We seem to have really great chemistry.' Yuuri mentally pondered.

'Why is Yuuri looking at me like that? It's such an intense gaze. Gods I just want to kiss that boy. No Wolfram, don't take advantage of a mentally unstable Yuuri!' Wolfram's mind was going a mile a minute. "Yuuri, I believe that too," Wolfram said and returned the intense gaze and smile. He unconsciously leaned closer to the dark haired boy on the bed.

'Is he saying what I think he's saying? I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, but I suddenly really want to kiss those perfect little lips of his.' Yuuri leaned slightly towards the blonde sitting opposite him on the bed. "Wolf I. . ."

"Yuuri . . ." Wolframs eyes were starting to become lidded as he leaned closer. 'Is this really happening?' Wolfram internally contemplated.

Both boys were blushing furiously and getting closer to one another. The tension in the air between them was so thick they could almost physically feel it. They were staring deep into each others eyes, each other's souls. They both loved what they saw and the mutual attraction was obvious. Now only a few inches separated them. Yuuri reached his right hand out and ever so gently laid it on top of Wolframs left hand, never breaking his eye contact. When their skin made contact there was a warm pulse that ran up each boys arm. Shocked at first, the boys both looked down at their hands, then back at each other. They each leaned in, determined to bridge to gap between them. They both began to close their eyes in anticipation of a kiss when suddenly the door flew open.

"Shibuya I-" Murata stopped mid sentence as he saw the two young men awfully close to one another, blushing like crazy. They flew apart in the blink of an eye, but it was too late, the Sage already saw enough. "Sorry am I interrupting something?" He asked with a sultry grin.

"Of. . . of course not!" Wolfram huffed. 'Damn that Sage, I think we almost kissed!'

"Umm, did you need something Ken?" Yuuri tried to quickly change the subject.

"I'm really sorry for barging in," Murata said sweetly with a wink directed at Wolfram. "I was just coming to check and see how you are feeling," he added attempting to suppress his laughter. He could see that Wolfram was trying to suppress his fire, best not to stoke the flames.

"I'm actually feeling great! My head doesn't really hurt anymore, my leg still aches a little, and Gisela says that my arm is healing nicely!" Yuuri exclaimed, happy to have steered the conversation into a safer direction. Another second more and Ken would have walked in and seen them kissing. It seemed that Wolfram was on the same page, but Yuuri wasn't completely sure. He focused all his attention on Ken, because if he looked at Wolfram right now he might just blush to death.

'That wimp! Is he going to pretend like that never happened after the perverted Sage leaves?' Wolfram was torn between running away like a wimp himself and standing his ground. If he was honest with himself, the wimp option was winning at the moment. 'And what was that energy I felt when Yuuri touched me? It was warm and tingled, it felt so good.'

"That's great Shibuya! I have more great news, I just spoke with Gisela and she is planning on releasing you tonight! I begged her to let me tell you!" Murata said with a satisfied grin.

"Really?!" Yuuri screeched.

"Really!" Gisela confirmed as she walked into the room.

"But that means . .. " Wolfram trailed off while he gave Murata and Gisela a questioning stare.

Murata grinned and stepped aside to let one more person into the small private room. "We need to tell him who he really is," Conrad said as he joined the group.

"Who I really am?" Yuuri asked, he was confused again.

Authors Notes:

This was a longer chapter, but there was a lot of info I wanted to get across about the "Maou" and Yuuri. Also, I know that Yuuri is kind of OOC, but he doesn't have any memories! He is not influenced by Earth prejudices, and he is able to just feel what he feels. Damn Murata for interrupting! I hope that you liked it guys. I am super excited about the next chapter, Yuuri will finally be out of the infirmary. yay!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. I proofed this late at night on cold meds, so sorry in advance if it has grammatical issues lol

P.P.S. I can't believe that this fic has over 1,700 views! Thank you all so much!


	9. Forbidden Fruit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 9 - Forbidden Fruit

Sitting in a chair near the only window in his small private room, Yuuri peered outside. He watched as people went about their daily routines. The rain had let up and the sun was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds as it began to set in the distance. Yuuri shifted his attention to the sunset and let his mind wander. A few minutes ago everyone had helped to further fill in his memories and then they let him have some time alone in order to digest it. Yuuri produced a mental list of all the things that he evidently was. He was told that he was a twenty-ish year old half demon King, originally from another world entirely, with insanely strong powers and kind heart. Yup, that about summed it up. Totally believable, right? Wrong! It was crazy! Why would they lie to him though? How could he be a King? Was he really from another world? Did he truly have great powers? Couldn't be! But at the same time Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling that it all strangely made sense.

His growling stomach told him that these thoughts would have to wait, he was starving. Standing up from his chair, he made his way to the door. He knew that they were waiting for him on the other side. Tonight he would be sleeping somewhere else, that thought secretly terrified him. The infirmary was the only place that he had known, at least that he could remember, and Wolfram was there with him. Tonight he would be all alone and in an unfamiliar place. His stomach growled angrily again and he pushed the door open and walked out.

"Heika!" Conrad exclaimed.

"Geez Conrad, please don't call me that, you said that you were the one who named me after all!" Yuuri grumbled. He was met by a sea of wide eyes after his outburst. Everyone in front of him looked stunned and stood very still. "What?"

"I'm sorry Yuuri, it's just, did you remember saying that before? Are your memories returning?" Conrad gently questioned, his soft brown eyes filled with concern and hope.

Startled Yuuri shook his head fiercely. "No! Have I said that before?" Yuuri wondered.

"Yes you have Heika, I mean Yuuri," Conrad added when he saw his godsons displeasure at being addressed formally.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I still don't remember anything. I am starving though," he turned to Gisela, "am I free to go?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes Heika, have a lovely dinner. Oh, and I am sorry in advance for my fathers behavior tonight." Gisela smiled. Everyone in the room snickered at the apology, all except Wolfram who only rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Come on Yuuri, lets go to dinner, I'll show you the way," Wolfram said as he possessively grabbed Yuuri by his good arm and dragged him from the infirmary ward. Gisela had taken the brace off his left arm, but she cautioned him to be careful and only use it sparingly.

"Geez Wolf gentle!" Yuuri complained as they went down the hall. He smiled and began to blush at the contact from his gorgeous blonde friend. The last time that they were this close, they almost kissed. Yuuri wished that Ken hadn't decided that moment to come barging in and effectively stop them. He was already scheming ways to get the pretty boy alone again after dinner. The fact that Wolfram had seemed almost as eager as he was felt like a good sign. Yuuri gave a wicked smirk as he looked at the slightly wavy blonde head in front of him. 'You just wait Lord Bielefeld, your King has plans for you,' he mentally plotted.

Yuuri was led down one long hallway after another, he tried to memorize their route for later use, but he was already totally confused. He would have to ask someone to make him a map of the castle, his castle, he thought. Strange. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept of being King and living in a huge castle. He looked around as he was dragged this way and that. Large ornate tapestries, elegant rugs, and luxurious window trimmings were all around. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Finally they reached their destination, a large room with a balcony. There was a roaring fireplace in the corner and an extravagant chandelier hanging above a dinning table. Just as Yuuri was taking in the room's subtle ambiance, he was smothered in a white and purple blur and knocked out of Wolframs hold.

"GYAAA HEIKA!" A very effeminate man with light lavender hair squealed as he embraced Yuuri too tightly. He knew that this must be the infamous Gunter, his tutor.

"Itai!" Yuuri screamed in pain.

Wolfram had insisted on learning Japanese a few years ago from Dr. Rodriguez's NASA program, so he knew that Yuuri was hurting. "Oi Gunter, get your damn hands off of Yuuri, you're hurting him!" Wolfram lunged at the older man and attempted to pry Yuuri free.

"Well I guess this means that Shibuya still remembers how to speak Japanese," Murata stated as he and Conrad entered the dinning room behind them.

Gunter released Yuuri and began to sob. "I'm so sorry Heika, this Gunter is just so happy to see you again! I've missed you terribly!"

"Are you ok Yuuri?" Wolfram asked worriedly as he helped Yuuri to his feet again.

They had warned Yuuri about Gunter, but all the explanations in the world could never adequately prepare someone to meet him. Yuuri couldn't believe that this hysterical man was Gisela's adoptive father. "Nice to meet you Gunter. Don't worry, I'm fine" Yuuri winced and tried to smile up at Wolfram.

Wolfram's eye twitched when he noticed Yuuri wincing. After he was certain that Yuuri was alright and could stand on his own, he rounded on Gunter. "Don't touch Yuuri, he's my fi-," Wolfram paused and then continued with slightly less rage than before, "friend."

Conrad cleared his throat, "why don't we all have a seat?" He noticed Wolframs deflated persona and didn't want Yuuri to see. His little brother was doing all of this for his godson and the young King didn't even notice it. If only Yuuri knew how selfless Wolfram could be where he was concerned. "I'm sure dinner will be here soon."

As if on command, the maids began to bring in the meal. Everyone made their way over to the table and took their usual spots. Wolfram motioned for Yuuri to sit down next to him. Once the maids finished laying out the food they retreated back to the kitchens.

Just then a tall solemn looking man dressed in a green uniform entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, there were a few documents that took longer than expected," Gwendal mumbled as he came over to the table. His eyes landed on Wolfram and Yuuri, two faces that had been missing for almost two weeks now. He bowed his head towards Yuuri, "Heika I am Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, your Chief of State."

Yuuri hastily stood from his chair, "Ah nice to meet you, I heard that you are also Wolf and Conrad's older brother." This man instantly struck him and someone not to make angry.

"Indeed, I'm glad to see that you are healing Heika, welcome back," Gwendal said as he took his seat around the table.

The rest of the dinner passed with relative ease. Conversation seemed to flow naturally and the food was excellent. Yuuri smiled when the phrase "it's good to be the King," popped into his mind. Wolfram noticed Yuuri smile and it warmed his heart. It was the goofy smile that he loved so much on his fiancé. After dinner, and Wolframs favorite dessert, everyone stood and wished each other good night.

"Shibuya, tomorrow I need you and Lord Bielefeld to come to the temple. We need to begin your training immediately. Have some breakfast first and then head over," Murata said to the pair.

Yuuri nodded his head in agreement, they had already talked about this control training that he would have to undertake, he just didn't think that it would be so soon. "Alright Ken, we'll see you tomorrow," Yuuri agreed.

"Come on Yuuri, I will show you where your quarters are," Wolfram announced.

"Ok Wolf, thanks, night everyone!" Yuuri said with a smile.

The two young men walked down several corridors and past numerous guards, maids, and other castle staff. Everyone warmly greeted the pair with bows, waves, and kind words. Yuuri enjoyed the fact that the people in the castle understood that he didn't want to be seen as a mean, grouchy king, but rather just another person. They reached an ornately decorated door guarded by two soldiers, Wolfram motioned for them to stand aside. The guards did as Wolfram commanded, so he opened the door and stepped inside. Yuuri smiled at the guards and then followed Wolfram in as the door closed behind him.

As he entered what appeared to be a sitting room, Yuuri glanced around. It was hard to see in the relative darkness. Wolfram walked over to a fireplace and with a swish of his hand it sprang to life. Wolfram had demonstrated his fire element for Yuuri a few times already, but something about the ease with which he just lit the logs was mesmerizing. There were two chairs and a table in front of the fireplace and it looked to be a cozy spot for reading a book or just enjoying the fire. In the middle of the room was a sofa and a coffee table. Yuuri tentatively walked further inside. This room spilled over into an extravagant bedroom. An enormous four-poster bed anchored the room, while a few wardrobes, a small desk, and another fireplace were located along the walls. There was a small door on one wall which presumably led to a bathroom and huge double glass doors that lead to a balcony.

"Wow," Yuuri exclaimed. "This is my room?" He questioned in disbelief.

Wolfram chuckled at the adorable shocked expression on Yuuri's face, "yes it is Heika."

The you king spun around and fixed Wolfram with an angry glare, "I told you not to call me that!" He spat.

"Sorry Yuuri, I was only playing around," Wolfram said with a grin. He walked over to the other fireplace and cast his fire element at it as well. Now that both of the rooms held a gentle glow, Wolfram went over to a wardrobe. He opened it and expertly extracted Yuuri's sleepwear and an additional set of his usual clothing. "Here you go," he said as he placed the clothing on one edge of the bed. "Something to sleep in and a set of clothes for the morning. You will find the Maou's private baths through that door if you want to clean up," he stated while pointing in the direction of the small door. "Well goodnight Yuuri, sleep well," Wolfram said as he turned to leave so that Yuuri wouldn't be able to see the sadness written on his face.

"Wait Wolf," Yuuri grabbed Wolframs sleeve and pulled, "please don't go!" Wolfram spun around and looked at Yuuri questioningly. "This room is huge and unfamiliar. Can you . . .would you please stay here with me tonight?" Yuuri pleaded.

"Do you mean that Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm honestly kind of scared Wolf," Yuuri mumbled sheepishly. He let go of Wolframs sleeve and cast his eyes down to the floor, slightly ashamed of himself.

"Wimp!" Wolfram said with a huff.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Yuuri admitted. He looked up and stared into Wolframs green orbs. "So will you stay? Please?" Yuuri begged.

'Oh dear sweet Shinou! Could he be any cuter? Does he have any idea what he does to me? Gods I love this idiot!' Wolfram internally monologued. "I guess it can't be helped," he sighed. "I'll go sleep on the sofa."

"No! That's silly Wolf," Yuuri motioned to the bed behind him. "Look how huge this bed is, we can both sleep in it."

Wolfram was about to protest, but when he looked into Yuuri's innocent dark eyes his resolve shattered. "Fine, wimp!"

Yuuri didn't know why, but every time Wolfram called him wimp his heart began to race. He smiled at the blonde boy in triumph. "Thanks Wolf."

"Yeah yeah, I spoil you," he muttered as he went to fetch another pair of sleepwear. He was not going to wear his usual pink negligee, so he settled for an extra set of Yuuri's ' _Peejhamhas_.' He loosened his cravat and unbutton his shirt. After removing them, he folded them and placed them on the desk. When he turned, Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was staring at him. "What?" He growled dangerously. 'If this wimp pulls any of that embarrassed guys can't be together shit, I swear,' he thought.

"Wow Wolf, you are really beautiful," Yuuri said softly. He walked over to the other boy slowly.

"I'm not some woman! I'm not beautiful! I'm a man!" Wolfram shot back with a glare.

"Yeah I know, a beautiful man," Yuuri said as he stood beside Wolfram. With the moonlight flooding in the balcony doors, Wolfram's alabaster skin shone brightly. His golden hair shined and shimmered, while his emerald eyes sparkled. Yuuri was speechless. He was sure that Wolfram was the most gorgeous person ever born. He also was funny and sweet, with an amazing temper. That grouchy side of him was adorable though too.

Wolfram was beginning to blush under Yuuri's intense gaze. "Yuuri," he said more breathlessly than he liked.

Yuuri smiled when he heard his name uttered from those delicate pink lips. "Wolf," Yuuri purred. He reached out and stroked his right hand up Wolframs left arm gently. He smirked when he felt Wolfram shiver under his touch. He too shivered when he felt that warm energy wave rush through his hand and surge into the core of his being. He continued gliding his hand up Wolframs arm, over his shoulder, and up to his neck. He stopped when his thumb reached Wolframs strong jaw and rubbed it softly, while his fingers messaged silky blonde locks. He gazed deeply into Wolframs sparkling emerald eyes.

Wolfram couldn't believe that Yuuri, his wimp Yuuri, was touching him so seductively. His body couldn't believe it either as he shivered and felt the stirrings in his groin. Like a wanton harlot, Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed, leaning desperately into Yuuri's touch.

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered in a deep sultry voice. Wolfram opened his eyes and saw lustful obsidian orbs staring back at him. Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolframs head and pulled him forwards gently. Their lips met and instantly melted into each other. The warm waves of energy that their lips contact emitted was addicting. Wolfram moaned into the kiss and Yuuri took full advantage. He pressed his tongue into Wolfram's warm mouth seeking and searching for the other boys tongue. When he found it, the two tongues began a delicious dance with each other. The moist contact only enhanced the surges of energy between them.

Wolfram hands flew up, one grabbing a hold of Yuuri's waist and the other ran through his raven hair. A moaned escaped Yuuri lips when Wolfram tugged his hair slightly. Yuuri started to push Wolfram back towards the wall that was behind him. When Wolframs back hit the wall, Yuuri wasted no time in pressing his body firmly against him. Yuuri grinned as Wolfram whimpered at the additional body contact. Yuuri placed one leg in between Wolframs legs as he pinned him to the wall, all the while they continued to kiss with unbridled passion. Yuuri experimentally rolled his hip against Wolframs groin and felt that like him, the other boy was extremely aroused. This made him immensely happy and he continued.

Wolfram broke the kiss to moan, "ahh mmm Yuuri." Wolframs mind was beginning to go fuzzy with lust. Everything that Yuuri was doing was amazing and he wanted more. However, there was a small, very small, voice in the back of his head saying that they should stop. It said what Wolfram knew deep down, 'Yuuri wouldn't want this, not the real Yuuri.' He pushed gently against Yuuri, urging him to back up. "Wait Yuuri, wait," he panted and tried to regain his breath. "We can't do this, I'm sorry."

Yuuri was panting too and utterly confused, after all Wolfram had been moaning his name just moments ago. "Why Wolf? I don't understand, you kissed be back and-"

"I know!" Wolfram yelped as if hit by Yuuri's words. "But I shouldn't have. We shouldn't have." Wolfram sighed. He wanted more than anything to be held like that, wanted like that. He had dreamed of it for over five years. He wanted Yuuri to look at him with passion and yearning and need just like a few minutes ago. But he knew that if or when Yuuri got his memories back, Yuuri would only be filled with remorse and toss him aside again. Maybe even hate him for allowing something to happen in the first place. But if Wolfram was able to have a bite of that forbidden fruit, he would never be able to live without it again. He wouldn't be able to live once it was taken away. So with the last of his willpower he spoke in half truths, to push this Yuuri away. "I'm engaged."

"Engaged?" Yuuri asked as his mouth fell wide open in shock and surprise.

"Yes, and I love my fiancé. I love him very much. He is far away right now, but I know that he will come back to me," Wolfram said while fighting back the ache of his breaking heart.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't know Wolf," Yuuri mumbled. "I'm not sorry for kissing you though, I could never be sorry for that!" To that Wolfram gave an mental 'wanna bet?' Yuuri took a deep breath and looked into Wolfram eyes, "I'm only sorry that I hurt you, I never wanted that."

"I'm as much, if not more to blame Yuuri. I admit that I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you," Wolfram smirked. "But this ends now!" He said with finality, all playfulness gone. "I will not be disloyal to my fiancé, I have already acted quite shamefully. I hope that he will forgive me."

"Wolf," Yuuri whispered as he stepped forwards.

"Please don't Yuuri, please," Wolfram pleaded. He saw the hurt in Yuuri's eyes as the King stepped back away from him to give him some space. He knew that it wouldn't take much to crumble his resolve. He needed to leave before he threw caution to the wind and ruined everything. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can spend the night here after all. But don't worry, there are guards outside to protect you and answer any questions that you have. You will be perfectly safe." He explained while reaching over to pick up his clothing. Wolfram put his shirt back on, grabbed his cravat and chain, and made his way to the door. "Goodnight Yuuri," he whispered without turning around as he left the room.

'Why does he have to be engaged?' Yuuri mentally screamed. "Damn it!" The young King was livid. He picked up the first thing he found and threw it across the room. A large book of Shin Makoku history made a crashing noise as it hit the wall with great force.

Startled by the sound and fearing for the Kings safety, the guards outside tentatively opened the door. "Heika? Is everything alright?" One guard asked with his hand ready to draw his sword.

"OUT!" Yuuri bellowed. The door quickly slammed shut and the guards resumed their silent vigil in the hallway. Yuuri grimaced at his rude behavior and flopped down onto the bed in anguish. The young King began to weep into the silk sheets. 'Why? Why is he engaged?' He thought as his tears continued. Behind him the sky quickly darkened and a storm settled over the Great Demon Kingdom. The King didn't notice the thunder and lightning accompanied by a freak downpour outside. He had buried his head into the sheets, so he was also unaware of the faint blue glow that his body emitted as he cried himself to sleep.

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write, I hope that you all enjoyed it! As I was writing the kissing scene, the fangirl inside my head was totally rooting for Yuuri as he pinned Wolfram to the wall lol. *fans self*

In other news, this fic has over 2,000 views! I'm so excited that people are reading my work. This is a great fandom!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	10. Help!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 10 - Help!

Conrad was walking down the hallway towards his chambers after a brief chat with Gwendal and the Geika. They had discussed their plans for Yuuri and the Kingdom in the immediate future. The men hoped that Yuuri's memories would return soon, but prepared for the possibility that they would never come back. He had just turned a corner when Wolfram crashed into him out of nowhere. Both soldiers fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Wolfram!" Conrad took in his brothers disheveled appearance and his tear stained face. "Are you alright?" He asked with sincere concern.

Wolfram quickly untangled himself and stood up. "I'm fine!" He spat at his brother. "Leave me alone!" Wolfram took off down the hall at a sprint and disappeared around another corner.

Deciding that what his brother needed most was some space, Conrad began to stand up when he felt a pair of heavily muscled arms assisting him. Without turning to see who it was, Conrad chuckled, "welcome home Yozak."

"What has got the little lording in such a tizzy Captain?" Yozak inquired as he helped Conrad to his feet.

"I don't know," Conrad sighed and straightened his uniform.

"Wonder if it was the kiddo, he was coming from the Maou's chambers after all. His clothes were a mess and he was also a bit alert below the belt," Yozak said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yozak only you would notice something like that," murmured Conrad, shaking his head.

"You all value my unique observation skills," Yozak said with a shrug. He leaned in closer, lowering his voice a few octaves, and whispered into Conrad's ear; "besides I have never heard a complaint about my attention to details below the belt from you Captain."

"And you never will," Conrad stated with a smile.

Yozak stood back up straight with a grin, "nice to know that my work is appreciated." He placed his hand on his chin as if deep in thought. "So who put the moves on who I wonder. Maybe now that the kiddo isn't burdened by those pesky Earth prejudices anymore, he let his hormones get the best of him with your cute little brother."

"Please don't say things like that, you know that I think of them both as my little brothers!" Conrad complained.

"Boys will be boys captain, you know how it is!" Yozak said with a hearty laugh. He shoved his shoulder into Conrad playfully, "why I remember a much younger Lord Weller who was only too happy to let his hormones get the better of him around that age."

"Don't remind me," Conrad sighed and closed his eyes.

The spy perked up and evilly grinned. "Oh is that a challenge? I humbly accept." He hooked his arm around Conrad's arm, "Come on, let's go take a trip down memory lane together." Yozak began to skip and pull Conrad forward.

"You're incorrigible," Conrad laughed.

"Yeah, but you like it," Yozak teased.

"True," the stoic soldier admitted and allowed himself to be dragged away.

After running into Conrad and one poor maid, Wolfram made it back to his old room. It was hardly used anymore since he shared a room with Yuuri. At the moment however, he was glad that he still had somewhere that he could go to be alone. He stalked over to his old bed and flopped down on his back.

"What the hell was that?" He squealed as he raised his arms to cover over his eyes. 'How did Yuuri go from his wimpy adorable self to a sexy aggressive monster in the blink of an eye?' He pondered. 'If I hadn't put a stop to it, how far would he have gone?' That thought brought about another wave of yearning for his fiancé's embrace. 'No don't go there Wolfram, just don't!' He mentally chastised himself. 'You did the right thing. The real Yuuri would be freaking out enough over that passionate kiss.' He lowered his arms from his face. 'That hot, deep, wet kiss.' Wolfram reached up to trace a finger over his lips, while remembering the passionate kiss he had shared with Yuuri mere moments ago. 'And that wonderful friction when Yuuri rolled his hips.' He slide his other hand down to grasp his re-emerging erection. "Shit!" He quit fondling himself and sat straight up on the edge of his bed. 'Stop thinking about that!' He mentally ordered himself.

Wolfram determined that what he needed was a bath, a cold, cold bath. He grabbed a few essentials and made his way towards the bath located nearest his room. It wasn't as grand as the Maou's private baths, but it would do. 'What the hell am I going to do about Yuuri?' He wondered as hurried down the hall. 'What am I going to do?'

By morning, the skies had cleared and the rain had stopped. Yuuri woke up, fully clothed and miserable. Realizing that nothing good would come out of moping around, he made his way into the Maou's private bath to get cleaned up and ready for the day. Once he was clean and clothed, he starting to get hungry, so he exited his chambers.

After briefly getting directions from the guards posted outside his room, Yuuri trudged down the hall towards the dinning room. Luckily Gwendal and the rest of his advisors had spread the rumor that the Maou was having some memory issues, but that he was on the mend. This allowed Yuuri to ask questions that he should already know the answers to. 'Good thing that I have those guys on my side,' he contemplated.

"Good morning Heika!" Conrad shouted down the corridor in an attempt to get Yuuri's attention.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad! You named me right?" Yuuri groaned.

"Forgive me, I was just on my way to fetch you Yuuri," Conrad said with a warm smile.

"How do you feel kiddo? You don't look so good!" Yozak appeared out of nowhere and slapped a strong hand onto Yuuri's shoulder.

Before Yuuri could answer, Conrad intervened. "Yuuri this is Yozak Gurrier, he is a loyal ally of Shin Makoku," he stated motioning towards the orange haired man.

"I'm the best spy around Heika!" Yozak announced while pointing at himself with a goofy smile.

"I see," said Yuuri nervously. He had never met anyone with such impressive arm muscles before. "Nice to meet you Yozak."

"I'm shocked that you don't remember little ol' me," he pretended to sniffle. "Course the way I hear it, you don't remember anything."

"Yozak!" Conrad roared. "That's not Yuuri's fault!"

"It's ok Conrad, really," Yuuri attempted to position himself in between the two men.

"Well I better get going, see ya around kiddo," he said while waving at Yuuri. "Later Captain," he said with a deeper voice and gave Conrad a parting wink.

Conrad cleared his throat, "sorry about him Yuuri."

"Don't worry about it Conrad," Yuuri said with a smile. "I like him, he seems honest. He strikes me as someone who is not afraid to say it how it is," he shrugged.

"That is an accurate assessment," Conrad said while shaking his head. "Shall we head to the dinning room for breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks," Yuuri laughed. "I was actually afraid that I would get lost all by myself!"

They entered the dinning room a few minutes later and took their seats. Within short order Gwendal and Gunter joined them and the maids brought in the food. Yuuri couldn't help but notice that the table was missing a blonde fire demon this morning. He started to feel extremely guilty. The young King didn't feel comfortable talking to Conrad about it, due to the fact that he had accosted the man's baby brother!

"Where is Wolfram?" Gwendal murmured over his toast.

"I haven't seen him this morning, have you Yuuri?" Conrad asked while turning towards his godson.

"Ah no I haven't seen him since last night," the young King said nervously.

Gwendal set down his toast and raised an eyebrow at Yuuri's tone. "Is there something you are not telling us about our brother Heika?"

"Me?" Yuuri squeaked.

Now both brothers were suspicious that Yuuri was hiding something. Yuuri was starting to sweat under the glare from the concerned pair. Just then the doors opened to reveal the blonde man in question. "Good morning," Wolfram said as he took his usual seat next to Yuuri. He took some toast and fruit and began to eat his breakfast without making eye contact with anyone. Once Gwendal saw that Wolfram was alive and well, he returned to his own toast.

"Good morning Wolfram," Conrad said with a relieved smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

Wolfram slammed his toast onto his plate with a huff, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?!"

"Glad to hear it," Conrad said while ignoring the question completely.

"G. . .Good morning Wolf," Yuuri said with a sheepish smile. "Are you still going to the temple with me after breakfast?" It had not escaped Yuuri's attention that Wolfram had avoided making eye contact with him yet.

"Of course I am wimp!" Wolfram growled, returning to his breakfast without looking at Yuuri. "Eat!" He ordered.

Reluctantly Yuuri ate some breakfast, though he had lost his appetite. Afterwards, Wolfram and Yuuri made their way out of the castle and down to the stables in silence. Yuuri was desperate for his friend to look at him. At the moment Yuuri was fighting the urge to grab the other boy and force Wolfram to look him in the eye. The awkward quiet between them was killing him. "Do I really know how to ride a horse Wolf?"

"Well not very well, but you get by," Wolfram stated and motioned for Yuuri to follow him inside the stables. Yuuri obediently tagged along behind Wolfram. The blonde stopped in front of a midnight black stallion. "This is your horse Yuuri, you named him Ao." Wolfram took the reins, turned, and handed them to Yuuri.

The young King took the reins and brushed Wolfram's hand in the process. The heat from the small amount of contact sent a shock through both the young men. Wolfram pulled his hand away quickly and took a few steps backwards. Yuuri looked up and into shocked emerald eyes. 'Finally,' he thought. "Wolf," he sighed.

"Why does this keep happening?" Wolfram murmured with worry. His eyes glassed over in confusion, deep in thought.

"You mean this isn't normal?" Yuuri inquired.

"Hell no!" Wolfram shouted as he cradled his hand and ran out of the stables.

"Wait Wolf!" Yuuri yelled as he ran after the blonde.

Wolfram made a mad dash towards the nearby gardens. He thought that he could loose Yuuri in the maze of pathways there. Wolfram had played here since he was a child and knew every possible route through the foliage. Yuuri was hot on his heels as he navigated his way around the shrubbery. A moments indecision was all it took for Yuuri to reach him. The young King jumped over a low hedge and tackled the blonde soldier. He positioned himself on top of Wolfram and pinned the blonde's arms down at his sides.

"Get the hell off of me Yuuri!" Wolfram bellowed.

"Don't try to run away again and I will!" Yuuri screamed back.

"Fine!" Wolfram conceded.

"Fine," Yuuri whispered as he released his hold and climbed off of his friend. They both took sitting positions amongst the flowers and shrubs. "You felt it too right? A warm rush of energy whenever our skin touches?"

"Yeah, I felt it," Wolfram murmured.

"You said that isn't normal? Have you ever felt that before? What does it mean?" Yuuri bombarded the blonde with question after question.

"It's not normal, and I don't know what it means!" Wolfram shouted. "None of this is normal," he added in hushed tone while looking down.

"Wolf," Yuuri said softly.

Wolfram refused to look at Yuuri when he said his name so sweetly. He had to put an end to all of this somehow. Maybe he would have to leave the castle and stay with his Uncle Waltrana for a while. Wolfram looked up into loving black eyes. Yuuri started to lean forwards inch by inch. "Yuuri stop it! I'm engaged!" He yelled.

"I don't care Wolf! I like you, and you like me. If that energy wave between us isn't normal, then maybe it's a sign that we are supposed to be together!" Yuuri screamed.

The young King closed the distance and claimed Wolframs lips once more. Warm waves flowed through their bodies as their lips met. Both boys felt the pleasurable shock. Wolfram sighed and deepened the kiss, giving into his own desires. Their hands flew up to run through each others hair.

They fell over, with Wolfram on top of Yuuri. Wolfram's hands left the Maou's hair and traveled down to Yuuri's shirt. He swiftly unbuttoned the King's shirt and pushed it to either side of his chest. Wolfram ran his hands down the plane of Yuuri's muscular torso. The young King began to writhe underneath the blonde Prince. Enticed by this reaction, Wolfram broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down Yuuri's throat to nibble on his collarbone.

Yuuri gave a small whimper when the kiss was broken and then a desperate moan when Wolfram bit him. "Ahh nn Wolf," the King panted. Wolfram grinned when Yuuri moaned and reached one hand to squeeze the King's nipple between his fingers. He kissed his way down to Yuuri's other nipple and sucked on the pert nub. Yuuri bucked up into Wolfram when the Prince started sucking hungrily. Both the men let a soft moan escape them at the friction between them. Wolfram's hair was tickling Yuuri's nose as the King looked down to watch the sultry display. He breathed in deeply to smell the golden locks before him. "Mmm you smell sweet like honey Wolf," Yuuri sighed lovingly. Suddenly his body went rigid, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold.

Sensing that something was wrong when Yuuri stopped panting and abruptly went completely still, Wolfram stopped and looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that Yuuri was unconscious. "Yuuri!? HELP HEIKA NEEDS HELP!" Wolfram shouted. He placed his hands on the Kings throat and thankfully felt a pulse. He looked and saw the steady raising of falling of Yuuri's chest as well. He didn't want to leave Yuuri's side, but he needed to get Gisela. "HELP!"

Author's Note: Yay I don't have to apologize for taking too long to update! Another couple that I think is adorable would be Yozak and Conrad. They have so much history and a really beautiful bond! For some reason I always have a hard time with who Gwendal should be with, Anissina or Gunter? Both are good choices in my opinion. Thoughts or preferences? I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Yuuri is so bold!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	11. Popcorn and Puddles

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 11 - Popcorn and Puddles

It was dark, but there seemed to be a faint glow from the odd looking torches along either wall of the massive room that Yuuri now found himself in. Looking down he saw that he was in a chair, surrounded by a sea of similar chairs. In his lap was a strange bucket full of something that smelled strongly of salt and butter. Yuuri experimentally reached his hand down and grabbed a handful of the fluffy item in the bucket. Deciding that it had to be food, he placed some into his mouth and began to chew. An explosion of butter and salt and starch hit his pallet. "Well this is delicious, whatever it is!" He exclaimed. To his right appeared to be a beverage of some kind. The liquid seemed to bubble and fizz, but with a shrug Yuuri took a sip from the straw protruding out the top of the container. A wonderful foamy and sweet sensation engulfed his mouth.

In front of Yuuri was a vast material hung on the wall from the floor to the ceiling. Without warning an image of light began to take shape on the material. What stunned Yuuri was that he saw himself on this screen of fabric. "What the hell is going on?" He tried to stand up, only to find that he seemed to be glued to his seat.

For the next few minutes Yuuri watched as a scenario played out before him. He saw a dinner taking place at the castle, slapping Wolfram, and picking up a fallen knife. Conrad gave him a necklace and helped him train with a sword. There was a sumo fight and then a pathetic sword match. The screen then took on a slightly bluish hue and showed an all out maryoku battle with fire lions and water dragons. A deep voice preaching about 'JUSTICE' and Wolfram losing the battle to him. After he saw Wolfram fall to the ground amidst the backdrop of a raging storm, the screen and the lights went completely dark.

Conrad intended on giving the boys a head start to the temple. He decided that he would check up on them in an hour or so. It was a beautiful morning, so he thought a stroll through the garden would be a pleasant distraction. Conrad was deeply concerned for his godson and his little brother. He still didn't know what happened between them last night, or why Wolfram looked so disheveled after leaving Yuuri in such a hurry. He would have to get Wolfram alone and have a private word later.

The proud soldier was humming to himself softly, walking amongst his mother's flowers, when he heard the desperate plea for help. He took off in a panicked dash towards the shouts. Conrad leapt over hedges and darted through flower beds towards his little brother's voice. Drawing his sword as he neared, incase there was someone who dared harm the two boys. He turned around a bush and appeared in a small clearing where Yuuri lay on the ground with Wolfram leaning over him.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" He screamed as he made his way to their side while scanning the area for a potential threat.

"Conrart! Go get Gisela! Yuuri fainted! I don't think that we should move him." Wolfram cried.

Conrad noticed that Yuuri's shirt was wide open and that there were small bruises along his collarbone and down his chest. With a quick nod, he sheathed his sword and ran back towards the castle.

Not long after Conrad's form disappeared around a hedge, Yuuri sat straight up suddenly. Wolfram looked up shocked, his face tear stained. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri blinked twice and then swiveled to glare at the blonde Prince. "Wolfram!"

The fire Mazoku was taken a back by the anger in the young King's voice. "What? Are you ok Yuuri?"

"You lied to me you jerk!" Yuuri pounced the unsuspecting young demon, pinning him to the ground.

"Ahh! What the hell Yuuri?" Wolfram began to blush.

"I'm the fiancé! Aren't I?" Yuuri bellowed down at Wolfram.

Wolfram's eyes widened in utter shock at this statement. "Yuuri, do you have your memories back?"

"No, just one! Answer the damn question!" He growled warningly as he began to emit a soft blue light.

"Calm down Yuuri, your maryoku, look you're glowing!" Wolfram tried to raise a hand to point at Yuuri when suddenly both of his hands were roughly pinned down above his head.

The ground shook, the wind picked up, and it began to lightly rain without a cloud in the sky. "I SAID **ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION**!" Yuuri yelled while his voice grew deeper.

"Yuuri! Heika!" Conrad and Gisela screamed out when they saw Yuuri poised to attack Wolfram.

" **STAY BACK**!" Yuuri growled as he unleashed a water dragon that encircled to two boys protectively with a snarl. He turned to look back down at Wolfram below him. "Well?" He asked as calmly as he could.

Wolfram took a deep breath and gazed at the enraged black eyes of his fiancé. "Please Yuuri, let me go and calm down, it's dangerous for you to use so much maryoku while you are wounded. Let's talk, I won't run away, I promise." He said with a sad smile.

Once he saw Wolfram's sad smile, his anger dissolved instantly and he released the blonde. "I'm . . .I'm sorry Wolf." He blinked as tears filled his eyes and sat back on his heels. The gigantic water dragon lost its' shape and splashed to the ground as a massive puddles of water.

Wolfram gave Yuuri a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around the young Kings shoulders as they both kneeled in front of each other. Yuuri quickly returned the embrace. "It's ok wimp, I'm here, it's ok." He gently pet Yuuri's hair like he would to console a child. "Shhh, it's ok."

Yuuri couldn't believe that he had lost control of his emotions like that and almost really hurt Wolfram in the process. He clung to the blonde and wept. "Wolf," he mumbled.

Gisela and Conrad were frozen in place, shocked that Yuuri would act in such a violent manner towards them and Wolfram. "And that's why I told my Sage to have you come to the temple Yuuri Heika!" Shinou materialized in his tiny form, shaking his head. "Honestly you two, save the lovers quarrel for after Yuuri Heika has greater control of his maryoku please." At these words, both boys turned red as an Earth tomato.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to post this before Christmas. With the holidays I'm not sure if I will be able to update again until after the new year. Gomen -.-;; In case I suck at writing, Yuuri viewed his memory of his accidental proposal to Wolfram and the battle at a movie theater in his mind lol complete with popcorn and pop! He doesn't remember anything about Earth so he doesn't recognize it as a movie theater tho. I just like that's how his subconscious chooses to remember!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	12. Only Once

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: Steamy lemony goodness ahead! If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 12 - Only Once

"Again!" Shinou ordered while pacing across the raised platform containing the three forbidden boxes. He stopped next to the End of Wind box where his young Sage was perched.

"Shibuya will get the hang of it, you just need to be patient," Murata stated. "I know that will be hard for you," he added with a chuckle. Behind Shinou he could see Yuuri trying his hardest to summon his water maryoku.

"I can be patient," Shinou pouted, "but he isn't even trying!" The ancient King whined like a child and placed his head dramatically upon Murata's shoulder.

"Then why don't you change your approach? Give him some motivation," Murata grinned while glancing over at a blonde soldier in the corner.

Shinou raised his head and followed his Sage's gaze, seeing his cute descendant leaning against a pillar at the far end of the room. An evil smirk began to form on the handsome King's face, "motivation you say." Shinou leapt from the raised platform and strut over to where Yuuri was trying to master his powers.

"Shinou," Yuuri grunted under the strain of trying to bring forth his maryoku. "We have been at this for hours and I don't know how to harness my damn powers!" The young King protested. "I have no idea how I did it before!"

The ancient one walked right past Yuuri and made his way over to Wolfram's side. "Well my lovely Sage just reminded me that you need motivation Yuuri Heika," Shinou purred. "Your powers have always been closely linked to your emotions, allow me demonstrate," he grinned. Shinou raised his hand and a ghostly shadow sword sprang forth aimed at Wolfram's neck.

An ominous dark cloud engulfed Wolfram before he could move to defend himself. "What the hell?" Wolfram choked out before his voice was muffled by the velvety smoke. The blonde demon went from shocked to terrified as he realized that he was having a hard time breathing and he was paralyzed.

"Wolf!" Yuuri screamed, unable to believe his eyes. "What did you do to him?" He squealed, running towards them.

Shinou's aqua eyes glistened dangerously in the soft ethereal glow of the temple lanterns. He glared at Yuuri with a wicked smirk. "If you want to save him, you have little time Yuuri Heika. The last man that I did this to only survived for a few minutes before he suffocated."

" **NO!** " Yuuri wailed in a deeper timber. A light blue hue began to emanate from his being and he sprang forth towards Shinou. " **NOT MY WOLF!** " Raising his hands, Yuuri unleashed a barrage of water dragons at the ancient King, knocking him off his feet. Shinou crashed onto the floor as several dragon reared up to strike once more.

"Yuuri stop!" Wolfram coughed. "I'm ok!" He grabbed his soar throat and stumbled towards his King.

The young King froze and directed his attention towards the blonde soldier. "Wolf?" Yuuri saw that the cloud had dissipated. He released his power on the water dragons and they disappeared into a brief rain shower over Shinou. Yuuri ran towards Wolfram while screaming, "Wolf!" He jumped into Wolfram's arms and embraced him tightly. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah wimp," he coughed, "I'm fine." Wolfram returned the embrace and slumped into Yuuri. The young King supported the fire demon's weight and gently helped him sit on the floor.

"I was so worried Wolf," he said warmly as he brushed stray blonde hair back behind Wolfram's ears lovingly. Without letting go of his fire demon, Yuuri turned his head to glare in Shinou's direction. "What the hell did you do that for Shinou?"

Murata had jumped down from his perch and walked over to the now very damp ancient spirit. "Yare yare, you always did act too rashly Shinou," he said as he leaned down and offered the King a hand up. Shinou took the offered hand gratefully and pulled himself off of the floor. He shook his head like a wet dog, spraying water all around him. "Oi!" Murata shrieked as stray drops hit his glasses. He huffed and removed the spectacles, wiping them on his uniform to dry them. "Don't be too mad at him Shibuya," he said while replacing his glasses, "after all it worked."

Over the next two weeks Yuuri practiced controlling his powers and emotions at the temple with Shinou. He learned how to harness his powers without having to loose his temper. At the end of his training he had gained enough control to easily summon water, wind, and earth at will. Fire was more difficult for the young Maou to handle. He often complained that fire wasn't as willing to work with him and that he preferred water because it was more cooperative. To this he received several "Wimp" comments from Wolfram, but he didn't mind. After the 'garden incident' as Wolfram called it, he had forbidden Yuuri to touch him. Shinou said that it would be best to allow Yuuri to focus on controlling his powers before Wolfram told him anything more about their past together. So, Wolfram promised that they would talk about everything once his two weeks of training ended and time was up.

"Hey Wolf, it's been two weeks, you promised we would talk remember?" Yuuri asked as they enter his chambers. The pair had just finished dinner and were planning to have a nightcap in the Maou's room.

Wolfram strode over to a chair beside the fireplace where a glass of wine was thankfully waiting for him. He gracefully sat down and took a few sips from the glass. The wine warmed him from the inside and helped to settle his nerves. He had been dreading this moment for days now and was unsure where to begin. Wolfram placed his glass back on the side table with a heavy sigh. "Yuuri, I don't -"

"Oh no you don't," Yuuri cut in and ran over to the blonde. "You aren't going to weasel your way out of this!" He sat down in the chair next to Wolfram fireside. "You promised we would talk and now we are going to!" Yuuri's dark eyes blazed with determination.

"What do you want me to say Yuuri?" Wolfram questioned while he looked into the fire and not at his King. Wolfram knew what he needed to tell his fiancé, but he was finding it difficult to form the proper words to do so. His emerald eyes reflected the fire burning in the hearth and in his soul.

"I am the fiancé that you talked about right? Please tell me the truth!" Yuuri pleaded as he reached over and took Wolfram's hand. The partially remembered facts had been tormenting him to no end.

Wolfram was startled by the sudden physical contact and the jolt of energy it created. He tried to pull his hand back, but found that Yuuri had a tight hold and would not let go. He took a deep breath before looking up into the large obsidian orbs that he loved. "Yes Yuuri, you and I are technically engaged." A flash of various emotions flashed across his face at these words. 'Not that you wanted to be engaged to me, not that you love me, even though I desperately love you wimp,' he reluctantly thought.

"You told me that we couldn't be together because you were engaged and that you loved your fiancé and that he would come back for you," Yuuri fumed. "So what the hell did you mean by that Wolf? Isn't that me?" Yuuri leaned on the edge of his chair, closer to Wolfram.

"Yuuri," Wolfram sighed, "yes it is you. You are my fiancé and I do love you." Wolfram admitted. Yuuri leaned in closer towards Wolfram with hopeful eyes. "Wait a minute, let me finish wimp!" He spat and Yuuri backed up slightly. "I love you Yuuri, but you don't love me, at least not in the same way!" Wolfram shouted with unshed tears in his eyes. "Your home world that Geika told you about, well they don't agree with same sex relationships and you don't either. You see me as only a friend, nothing more."

"But Wolf I-"

"Damn it, let me finish wimp!" Wolfram screamed. "You only see me as a friend, you would rather have a woman. I know that you will get your memories back eventually, and when you do you will remember your true feelings Yuuri. And I have betrayed you by allowing myself to indulge in fantasy. Once you get your memories back, I pray that you can forgive me, I couldn't help myself Yuuri." Wolfram took a deep breath and attempted to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. He stood up and turned his head away. "Now get some rest wimp, we have another busy day tomorrow," he said as he pivoted towards the door.

"No Wolf! Wait!" Yuuri jumped out of his chair and grabbed the upset blonde. "I don't care what the other me felt, I know what I feel now is real. I love you Wolf, I want you and nobody else!" Yuuri declared while attempted to turn Wolfram around. Once Wolfram was facing him, Yuuri could see how upset he was.

"Let me go Yuuri, please!" Wolfram wailed now freely crying. He tried to wrestle the young King's arms away and not allow Yuuri to see his tears.

"No Wolf! I love you and I'm never letting go!" Yuuri proclaimed and silenced Wolfram's further protests with a kiss. Wolfram continued to struggle for but a moment before he gave in to his fiancé's advances. He noted that Wolfram tasted like sweet red wine as he forced his tongue into the other boys mouth. As their tongues began an intimate dance, Wolfram whimpered. Yuuri grinned and wrapped his arms around the beautiful blonde. Wolfram followed suit and the two demons began to slowly back up towards the bedroom.

First to go was Wolfram's cravat and chain, followed by his uniform top. Next was Yuuri's uniform and undershirt. Hungry hands reached out and greedily touched every exposed inch of Yuuri's torso. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to say that you love me and want me?" Wolfram questions as he kissed down Yuuri's neck and nibbled on his collar bone.

Yuuri let out a soft moan and ran his fingers through Wolfram's silky hair. "It's true Wolf, I love you and I want you, so bad," the young King sighed.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said breathlessly, "I love you too wimp." Wolfram decided that they had done enough talking. He claimed Yuuri's lips in a searing kiss and pushed the King towards the bed. Once he felt the backs of Yuuri's leg hit the edge of the mattress, he broke the kiss and shoved the King down.

Without breaking eye contact, Wolfram unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt. Yuuri looked back at Wolfram with lust filled eyes and savored the display. Wolfram's skin was the color of marble and his toned abs flexed invitingly. He tossed his ever present sword to the side and slipped out of his boots and trousers. Yuuri could see that Wolfram was just as aroused as he was, standing in front of him wearing nothing but a measly scrap of black fabric. Yuuri's own erection twitched painfully within the bonds of his pants.

"I'm a man Yuuri, that's not going to change. You better not regret this later wimp!" Wolfram declared as he grabbed the ties on either side of his slender hips and gave a tug. The black thong floated to the ground between his feet. Yuuri now had a clear view of Wolframs weeping erection as it stood proudly surrounded by thick blonde curls. The sight of his fiancé standing naked before him made Yuuri salivate with need.

"Wolf I'm a man too," Yuuri said as he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed his hands on Wolfram's hips and pulled him closer. "As a man I take full responsibility for my words and my actions," he stated lustfully as his thumbs began to rub Wolfram's hip bones. "And I promise you, I will never regret this," he cast his eyes up at Wolfram's wide green orbs and licked his lips seductively. Yuuri slid his right hand down and firmly grasped Wolframs manhood. The warm turgid flesh twitched in the young King's hand and Wolfram let out a low moan. Yuuri opened his mouth and engulfed the tip of Wolfram's erection in his moist mouth. The fire demon's hands flew to Yuuri's raven hair and entangled themselves. He lightly tugged the King's hair as Yuuri took all of Wolfram's length into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Gods Yuuri," Wolfram panted, "that feels amazing!" He closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor the feeling of Yuuri gently sliding up and down his length. When Yuuri suckled on the tip and flicked his tongue along Wolfram's slit, the blonde demon wailed out in pleasure. "Yuuri!" He moaned his lover's name. Suddenly, Yuuri took hold of Wolfram's balls with his other hand and squeezed gently. Wolfram's sudden intake of breath made Yuuri hum appreciatively, which sent Wolfram over the edge. "Ahh Yuuri, I'm gonna, ahh," was all that Wolfram was able to get out before he spilled himself inside Yuuri's mouth. His legs convulsed causing him to loose his balance, but Yuuri wrapped his arm around Wolfram's legs below his rear and held him up. Wolfram grasped Yuuri's hair like a life line and held on with his remaining strength as he road out his orgasm. Yuuri swallowed everything that Wolfram gave him and then released Wolfram's cock with audible 'pop' sound.

"You are so sexy my Wolf," Yuuri smirked as he tugged Wolfram onto the bed. They toppled over and ended up laying next to each other. Wolfram was afraid to open his eyes and find that all of this was simply another dream. "Look at me Wolf," Yuuri's voice was laced with concern and he gentle placed his warm hand on Wolfram's cheek.

"I can't Yuuri, I just can't believe any of this," Wolfram softly whimpered as his closed eyes leaked out small tears. "This isn't really you and you will never forgive me now! When you get your memories back, all you will feel is disgusted and regretful! I don't want that Yuuri! I don't want to loose you!" He wailed as if in physical pain.

"Oi Wolf! Don't say that!" Yuuri shook Wolfram until he opened his emerald eyes. "What else can I do to prove to you that I am serious?"

Wolfram sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Thinking that he had already gone too far, he might as well satisfy all of his desires if this was his only chance. With amazing speed, Wolfram tackled Yuuri and pinned him to the bed. "Fine Wimp" Wolfram stared down at Yuuri, his green eyes shining with determination and need. "Even it it's only once, make love to me!"

Author's Notes:

Gahh! Cliffhanger lol =P'

I hope that everyone had a nice holiday season! Again sorry that this update took so long, I was super busy! I am so honored that I have over 3,250 views on my fic!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Happy New Years! (tomorrow lol)


	13. About Damn Time

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 13 - About Damn Time

 _Wolfram sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Thinking that he had already gone too far, he might as well satisfy all of his desires if this was his only chance. With amazing speed, Wolfram tackled Yuuri and pinned him to the bed. "Fine Wimp" Wolfram stared down at Yuuri, his green eyes shining with determination and need. "Even it it's only once, make love to me!"_

Yuuri's eyes widen in shock, "Wolf," he murmured. Wolfram quickly removed the remainder of Yuuri's clothing and straddled him. The young King wanted nothing more than to claim the beautiful blonde's heart and body, but not like this. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck pulling the blonde down to his chest. Wolfram collapsed on top on his King. "Wolf, I do want to make love to you, but not like this. I want it to be love that binds us, not desperation or guilt. If that means that I have to wait until my memories return, then so be it," Yuuri said with a sigh while stroking Wolfram's hair.

"Wimp," Wolfram growled. He clenched his fists and pounded them against Yuuri's chest. "Don't you understand that after you get your memories back, it will be too late? You won't want me anymore, you'll remember how you feel about guys being together and want nothing to do with me again!" He screamed into his loves chest.

"No Wolf!" Yuuri seized hold of Wolfram's chin and tugged it upwards in order to look the blonde in the eyes. "That's where you are wrong! I told you already that I love you! Other Yuuri can fuck off! Even after I get my memories back, I will, I swear to you that I will still feel this way," Yuuri proclaimed.

Wolfram saw Yuuri's pupils turn into the Maou's demonic catlike slits as he spoke. This made him understand that Yuuri was serious and he relaxed slightly. "Alright Yuuri," Wolfram smiled and reached up to caress the young King's cheek. At his gentle touch, Yuuri's pupils rounded back out to their normal size. "I will trust you," Wolfram sighed. He swallowed his pride, after all what pride did he have left in this boys arms? "Don't break my heart you wimp!" He smacked Yuuri on his forehead.

"Ahh! I won't, I won't," Yuuri wailed in pain. He enclosed his arms around the feisty blonde. "I love you Wolf!" Wolfram's hair tickled the young King's nose as he nuzzled the blonde's head. "Mmm so sweet smelling, like honey," Yuuri sighed.

Images began to flash through Yuuri's mind at high speed; a news report of a gang that beat up a man coming out of a gay bar to death, two men holding hands walking down the street to catcalls of 'homo' and 'degenerates,' middle school kids yelling 'fag' at a frightened young boy. Yuuri saw himself do nothing to stand up to this injustice, this prejudice, and it made him sick. 'How could people be so cruel? Was the world that I grew up in really like that?' He wondered. Yuuri squeezed his precious blonde tightly, afraid to let go. 'I would never say those things right? I hope stupid other Yuuri never spoke to Wolf that way!' He internally shouted. The feeling that men together in a relationship was wrong lingered, and Yuuri was disgusted with himself. 'How can it be wrong, when it feels so right?' He mused. 'This is what Wolf was afraid of!'

The memories shifted, he saw himself being chased through the castle:

 _"Yuuri come back here you wimp! I'm coming with you, I'm your fiancé!"_

 _"Geez Wolf, you know that was an accident, besides we are both guys! Just stay here!"_

Talking to Ken at a ballgame:

 _"Umm, well he is a friend. Wolf and you are my best friends. But we are both guys! Maybe I should break off the engagement, it was an accident, I just don't want to hurt Wolf!"_

Talking to Conrad:

 _"Then Lady Selena said that I was a great dancer! Can you believe that? She is so pretty!"_

Scenes continued to play out in his mind, with the underlying theme that Yuuri didn't take Wolfram and their engagement seriously, that two men shouldn't be together, and that he preferred girls. 'What an oblivious stupid ass other Yuuri was!' He thought.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram felt the young King shiver and then embrace him tightly. He raised his head and saw that Yuuri was crying and his eyes were blank as if he wasn't there. Fear rushed through Wolfram's body and he jumped up to straddle the Maou. "YUURI!" He screamed as he began to shake the King.

The young King was brought back to the present by Wolfram's jostling and yelling. Yuuri took hold of the blonde's hands and stopped him. "I'm sorry I blanked out there, I just got some memories back," Yuuri whispered.

"Don't scare me like that wimp!" Wolfram was relived that Yuuri was alright, but apprehensive about what he remembered. "What memories did you get?"

Looking into Wolfram's warm and caring eyes, Yuuri broke down. "Wolfram! I'm so sorry for what an ass I was!" He wailed, while tugging the blonde back down into a rib-cracking embrace. "Other Yuuri was a dumb wimp!"

With a small chuckle Wolfram returned the embrace, "so you finally admit that you are a wimp?"

"Yes," Yuuri cried, not letting go of the blonde. "I was so dumb! I let my other world influence how I allowed myself to feel! I hurt you, so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

Wolfram raised his head and looked at the tear stained face of the stupid King that he loved. "Well I think I may be able to forgive you, as long as you admit that you are a wimp," he said with a smirk.

"I am a wimp," Yuuri sniffled and pouted.

Wolfram thought that Yuuri looked too damn cute, but he had to finish making the wimp pay. "And you promise to not neglect me, your fiancé, from now on," Wolfram added.

"I promise," Yuuri vowed.

"And that you will stop being a cheater!" Wolfram growled.

"Hey I'm not," Yuuri stopped when he saw Wolfram glare at him. "I will stop being a cheater."

Wolfram leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri's pouting lips, "I forgive you Yuuri."

"Thank you Wolf!" Yuuri's face lit up, filled with love. "Oh and Wolf?"

"What Wimp?" Wolfram sighed.

"I promise that if you fall, I'll fall," Yuuri smiled sincerely.

"Yuuri! Just how much do you remember now?" Wolfram was shocked.

"A bit, I love you Wolf!" Yuuri squealed crushing Wolfram into another embrace.

"I love you too wimp," Wolfram yawned. He was tired from the evenings' activities and talking.

"Not a wimp," Yuuri murmured as he pulled the blankets up over them. Soon the two were fast asleep. Neither of them noticed a hawk that was perched on the open window sill. Once the two began to snore the hawk took flight, headed for her master.

The moon cast an eerie glow upon an abandoned dilapidated farmhouse in an overgrown, forgotten field. The wind whistled through the broken windows and swayed the tattered remains of curtains. Around a table in the middle of a broken kitchen sat five filthy men. They were eating moldy bread that they acquired several days ago.

"That damn Maou!" The largest man with a scruffy short brown beard yelled smashing his fist down on the rickety tabletop. "How was he able to beat us? How was he able to destroy our Houseki?"

"Braun! Sit down and shut up!" A gray haired man with a large scar across half of his face commanded. "We've been through this a dozen times," he sighed. "Yelling about it will not bring your brother back to life. It will not get our comrades out of that dungeon!"

"If I ever get my hands on that blonde demon bastard, that little whore will pay for killing Grimm," Braun vowed through his gritted teeth.

"We'll get even and avenge our fallen comrades Braun," the young brunette swordsman sitting next to him said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "And rescue our brethren from their imprisonment boss," he stated turning towards the gray haired man.

"Agreed," chanted the twin brothers on the other side of the table. The identical siblings grinned while pulling out sharp daggers embedded with houseki stones.

"Thanks Hugo, Lance and Lando," Braun said with a nod to each man. "Volker, are the rumors that the Maou has lost his mind true?"

"I do not believe that the Maou has lost his mind, but according my spy, he does suffer from some memory loss. Unfortunately for you Braun, it seems that he still considers the Bielefeld brat his fiancé, as he never leaves his side." Volker tucked stray gray hair behind his ear as he stood and walked over to a broken window. "Welcome back Tilda my dear," he raised his arm and a small red hawk landed there. "What have you seen pretty girl?" Volker purred lovingly.

The birds dark eyes took on the same steel blue color of her master and she went still. Volker's blue eyes turned dark and rounded like a birds. With his considerable houjitsu skills, he was able to manipulate birds. This allowed him to see what they have seen and hear what they have heard. It was an excellent way to gather information, because no one thought twice about a bird flying around. He came out of his trance and blinked his eyes back to normal, so did Tilda. With a squawk, she took flight out the window in search of an evening meal.

"My darling girl has shown me some very interesting things that have taken place at the castle," Volker said with a wicked smirk.

The sun was rising to greet another day in Shin Makoku. An adivor, a tutor, and a godfather all made their way towards the Maou's chambers, each with a different purpose in mind. One wanted to chain the young King to a desk and force him to sign papers all day, another wanted to lock him in the library and teach him history, while the final man wanted to see if the young King would like a morning run. They each barged their way into the Maou's chambers without knocking and shoved one another to be the first to speak with the King. The sight of two boys naked and fast asleep in each others arms was not what they had anticipated. Yuuri was laying on his back while Wolfram was resting his head on the King's chest. Yuuri had his arm wrapped around Wolfram while their legs were entangled in the blankets that had shifted, exposing them.

"HEIKA! WOLFRAM!" They all screamed together.

"Whaa?" The two youths grumbled, as they abruptly awoke.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Even though they all wanted different things from their King before they entered the room, their thoughts were currently in sync. The three older men stalked towards the naked boys.

Wolfram rubbed his eyes wearily as he nuzzled Yuuri's chest. "That tickles Wolf," Yuuri giggled. "Oh shit!" He saw three pairs of furious and confused eyes glaring down at him.

"Yuuri tell them all to shut up and go away, I'm still tired," Wolfram mumbled into the Kings chest. He snuggled Yuuri and draped his leg over Yuuri's thighs, concealing the King's manhood. Little did Wolfram know that by doing this he was displaying his bare wiggling backside to his brothers and Gunter.

"WOLFRAM GET OFF HEIKA RIGHT NOW!" The trio chanted.

Yuuri turned an impressive shade of crimson. "Anno . . . could you give us a minute?"

"Wimp! Give them an order and they can't refuse!" Wolfram grinned.

Yuuri cleared his throat. "Umm I order you to leave our room immediately!" He said shakily. "We will be down for breakfast after we get cleaned up," he added.

Gwendal had never wanted to murder a monarch before that moment. He could feel a migraine coming on and new wrinkles forming on his forehead. Gwendal began to knit without needles as he pivoted and stomped away. With anguished cries of 'HEIKA!' Gunter ran from the room. Conrad closed his eyes, bowed and left quietly, closing the door on his way out.

The maids had prepared another lovely breakfast for the royals and the nobility of the castle in the private dinning room. They even made extra pancakes for their King. The three maids had just finished putting the syrup on the table, when the doors slammed open. There would now be dents in the walls behind the doors that Dakoskos would have to patch, again. Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller, Lord von Christ, and Geika all filed in. Sensing that it was time they made their exit, the maids bowed and rushed to the service doors.

"Bring me a bottle of whisky!" Gwendal bellowed at the retreating backs of the maids. "Please," he added in a huff when he saw Conrad glare at him. He stalked over to his usual chair and plopped down. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Which one?" Conrad inquired.

"Both!" Gwendal shouted.

Murata tried to stifle his laughter as he took his seat around the table. He been heading to breakfast when he saw the older men stomping down the hallway having a temper tantrum of sorts. Deciding that it was about to be a very interesting breakfast, he cheerily joined them. "Really now, they are engaged." It didn't take a Great Sage to figure out what was troubling the brothers this morning. He had seen how Shibuya was looking at Wolfram. Even when the young King was supposed to be training with Shinou, Shibuya would stare at Wolfram like a delicious piece of steak.

"They were engaged, accidentally, but that was before Heika lost his memories. That was when the kid wouldn't give Wolfram the time of day. That was before he laid his filthy hands all over my sweet innocent baby brother!" Gwendal seethed.

"It was that brat that was draping his naked body all over my lovely Heika Gwendal!" Gunter shouted in the King's defense.

"They are too young," Conrad sighed as he sat down.

This was too much, Murata couldn't keep his sagely composure any longer. "It's about time those two hooked up!" He squealed in boyish laughter.

"GEIKA!" The three older men chorused in disgust.

The nosey maids had been leaning against the service door, listening to everything that had been said. Did they hear that Lord Bielefeld and Heika had finally sealed the deal? If so Sangria was about to be quite wealthy from the love lottery. They bravely pushed open the door and walked in. Sangria gave Lord von Voltaire a bottle of whiskey and a glass, while the other two maids set out glasses in front of the other men.

"Thank you ladies," Murata said while flashing the maids a devilish grin. He stole the bottle from Lord Voltaire and poured them all a few fingers of fine whiskey. "A toast!" He raised his glass high in the air, "to Shibuya and Lord Bielefeld. It's about damn time!" He chugged the entire contents of his glass back and then noticed that the other men did not join him in his jubilation.

Author's Notes:

This chapter was so much fun to write! There was so much yelling. Yuuri is getting more of his memories back. Who are the creeper guys at the farmhouse? Will Gwendal kill Yuuri for touching his baby brother? OOoooOOOooo I had a lot of caffeine this morning.

Thank you for the over 3,500 views, so awesome!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	14. What Have We Missed?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 14 - What have We Missed?

As the heavy wooden door softly closed behind his little big brother, Wolfram smiled. He heard Yuuri command them to leave 'our' room. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest. Everything that they had talked about and did last night shot through Wolfram's still sleepy mind and he blushed. 'Yuuri, without even flinching, sucked my . . ,' the frazzled former Prince couldn't even finish that line of thought. As Yuuri stretched beneath him, Wolfram became acutely aware that he was laying on top of a very naked Maou. That thought, Yuuri naked underneath him in their room, went straight to his groin. He needed to remove himself from this dangerous situation and quickly, before he attacked the young King.

"Morning Wolf," Yuuri said softly as he placed a gentle kiss in Wolfram's silky golden hair. He reached down and wrapped his fiancé in his strong muscled arms. "Sorry I forgot to lock the door last night, you ok?"

Part of Wolfram still believed that last night was all a dream. As he felt the warmth and safety of Yuuri's arms around him, Wolfram allowed himself to hope that this was real. "I'm fine wimp," he paused and softened his voice, "good morning."

Feeling the gorgeous blonde naked in his arms was beginning to arouse Yuuri. He stroked Wolfram's sunshine locks as he glanced outside the windows at the sunrise. Last night many of his memories were returned to him and he was still attempting to process the sudden influx of new information. One thought occurred to him and he chuckled. "Hey Wolf where is that pink frilly nightgown that you always wear?"

Wolfram jumped up from his comfortable position and stared down at Yuuri. "Seriously Yuuri, how much do you remember?"

Yuuri shrugged, "it's hard to tell. I remember most of our adventures here in this world together. It's funny because some of my memories seem like they are coming from a different person. I can hear my voice, but it's deeper and I speak kind of funny and use my powers to dispense justice." Yuuri laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. "That's kind of crazy, ne?"

"You mean that you can remember when you went into your Maou mode?" Wolfram asked with wide eyes.

"I guess so," Yuuri shrugged. "There are a lot of memories that seem to have a light blue tint to them and a deeper voice, was that the Maou?"

"Yes Yuuri, and you never had any recollection of the events that would occur when you went in your Maou mode before," Wolfram stated with a serious face. 'If Yuuri could remember all of that, what else did he remember?' Wolfram pondered.

"Really? Weird," Yuuri laughed. "I still don't remember much about this other world that I was born in, just some brief flashes of moments with Ken and some weird box that had miniature people in it."

"That's a _tele-bishon_ and it's not full of little people it's pictures that move, I don't know, you will have to ask Geika," Wolfram attempted to explain. "Wait you don't remember Earth, but you remember things with me?"

"Yeah Wolf, I think that I have almost all of my memories about you back already," Yuuri smiled up at Wolfram, his eyes full of warmth. "It's like if everyone is a puzzle, then yours is the most complete, only a few more pieces to go."

A light blush broke out across Wolfram's face and he hurriedly removed himself from the bed. "Come on Wimp, let's get cleaned up and ready for breakfast," he said without turning back around.

Yuuri was presented a wonderful vantage point of Wolfram's naked form as he lithely leapt from their bed. When Wolfram's toned backside disappeared behind a changing screen, the Maou decided that it was time to get up as well. The Prince didn't wait for his King as he donned a robe, grabbed a change of clothes, and made a mad dash to the Maou's private bath. Yuuri chuckled and decided to take his time in joining the blonde, it looked like Wolfram might need a minute alone.

The others were almost done with their breakfast by the time the royal couple entered the dinning room. The conversations immediately stopped and all eyes fell on the two young men. The maids were about to begin clearing some of the table, but upon seeing the couple they fetched more plates and cups.

"Good morning everyone!" Yuuri said with his trademark goofy grin. He was holding hands with his blonde fiancé, and he led them both towards their usual seats around the table. It did not escape Yuuri's attention that everyone was staring or glaring at them as they sat down.

Gwendal could feel a vein popping on his temple as he stared daggers at the young King's audacity. The monarch just strut into the room, holding his precious little brothers hand, after doing Shinou knew what to him. The brazen child was acting as if nothing was wrong and that an hour ago he had not been found laying in bed naked with his innocent baby brother. Gwendal was livid and about to explode. He stood and slammed both hands on to the table in front of him. "HEIKA! EXPLAIN!" Gwendal shouted as several more wrinkles joined his growing collection upon his noble brow. A startled maid dropped a cup, Wolfram stared in shock, and Murata attempted to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Explain what Gwendal?" Yuuri asked, unconcerned as he sipped his tea and didn't bother to look at his advisor. He had been expecting Gwendal's to be upset, so he didn't show any outward signs of surprise. Internally he was very concerned that if he didn't play this right, the older demon would most likely bury him alive, literally.

"WHAT IN SHINOU'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?" Gwendal seethed in reply as the whole room was beginning to shake. Another cup could be heard crashing to the ground by a startled maid. Murata began to chew on a sweet roll, leaned back in his chair, and settled in to enjoy the show.

"Aniue!" Wolfram shrieked and jumped to his feet. "You have no right to yell at Yuuri, he's my fiancé, he-," Wolfram stopped when he felt Yuuri place a warm hand on his shoulder. He directed his attention to his King, "Yuuri?"

"It's alright Wolf," Yuuri said with a smile directed at the blonde. "I know why he is upset."

"Heika," Conrad sighed next to Gwendal.

"No Conrart! Don't you dare attempt to coddle the boy!" The room began to tremble and dust rained down from the ceiling. "He is taking advantage of Wolfram and when he is done or gets all of his memories back, he will toss Wolfram aside and ignore him all over again! Well I have had it! This farce of an engagement has gone on long enough!" Gwendal's face was bright red and his whole body was shaking with barely contained rage.

"I completely agree Gwendal," Yuuri said in a calm tone which caught the stoic general off guard. The King addressed the whole room in a loud clear voice; "I, Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, do herby by annul my accidental engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, let all here stand as witness."

Wolfram could feel his world crumbling around him as Yuuri said those words, words he had been dreading for years. Words that he was sure would find their way out of Yuuri's mouth eventually. Words that would cast him aside and forbid him from being at the side of the only one he had and would ever love with all his heart. He was just beginning to think that Yuuri really did love him, really did want him, and now this? Wolfram could vaguely hear an argument breaking out in the room around him, but it was muffled in his ears, his thoughts miles away. He was therefore quite surprised when he felt a strong open hand strike his left cheek. Wolfram stumbled, reached up to cradle his rapidly swelling cheek, and stared into concerned obsidian eyes.

Yuuri reached out and took the shocked blonde in his arms. "Sorry Wolf, I didn't want to hit you that hard, but it just shows that I mean it, ne?" Without waiting for a reply, Yuuri swooped down and captured Wolframs lips. One of his hands slide up Wolfram's spine and took hold of the blonde's nape, the other hand wrapped around Wolfram's back and grabbed onto a pronounced hip. Yuuri wasn't going to let Wolfram go as he held the older demon in a secure embrace. The young King nipped Wolfram's lower lip and with a sigh, the blonde fire demon opened his mouth. Yuuri let a soft moan escape as his tongue dove forward, searching for it's mate. Wolfram gave into Yuuri's demanding kiss, leaned his body closer to his love, and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

All Murata could think was; 'way to go Shibuya!' The Sage glanced to the side and saw that Lord von Voltaire did not share his thoughts. The general was several shades of red and blue, melding into a lovely purple hue. 'Well Shibuya is making out with his little brother a few feet in front of him and those two have one hell of a brother complex for Lord Bielefeld.' The great Sage turned his attention to the middle brother next, and saw that Lord Weller was sporting a genuine smile. Murata took note that Lord Christ would most likely be treated for anemia later due to blood loss from the severe nose bleed he currently had. "Congratulations!" Murata yelled and began to clap his hands, while laughing uncontrollably.

That brought the two young men back to reality and they broke their heated kiss. At first their faces were shocked, but then they both smiled warmly and stared into one another's eyes. They broke their intense gaze and turned to face the other people in the room that they had completely forgotten about a few moments ago. The royal couple blushed all the way to their ears.

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" Gwendal slowly growled each word, laced with venom.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head nervously, "ano, you said that it was time to end our accidental engagement, and I agreed, so I ended it."

"That's not what I mean! Why did you slap Wolfram again? You don't even have your memories for Shinou sakes!" Gwendal was about to commit treason and kill the king, he just knew it.

"I do have most of my memories back Gwen and I slapped Wolf on purpose this time," Yuuri said defensively while clinging onto the blonde.

Just then the main doors to the dinning room burst open and in pranced a sultry former Maou and her adorable grandchild with bows in her hair. Lady Celi quickly noticed that her Gwenny was very upset. She turned her gazed to her Wolfy, who was in Heika's arms with a swelling red left cheek and kiss swollen lips. "What have we missed?" She shrieked with excitement.

Author's Notes:

Well four days isn't bad for an update! I have always felt that if Yuuri was going to accept Wolf, he would have to get rid of the old engagement and start a fresh new one. I know it's been done in many fics before, but too bad =P I hope that you all like the update. And no, Wolf and Yuuri have not gone all the way yet, but the other people in the castle don't know that lol

I am almost up to 4,000 views *cheers*

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. I think that it is adorable when Wolf mispronounces Earth words!

Translation Note:

Anno - means umm

Aniue - honorable elder brother, very formal


	15. WIMP!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: This chapter has some implied non con, of the oral variety. Just wanted to let ya know. If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 15 - WIMP!

Yuuri had never seen such a scantily clad woman before, at least not that he could remember. The "dress" the woman was wearing looked like it had been painted onto her, as it clung to her every curve. Her voluptuous breasts were threatening to free themselves with each step she took. Then Yuuri noticed an adorable young girl with curly caramel colored hair done up in bows standing next to the provocative woman.

"Papa Wolf!" The little girl squealed and launched herself towards Wolfram.

'Papa? Wolf has a daughter?' Yuuri wondered morosely. 'Why didn't he tell me that?' Yuuri was hurt, but he released his blonde captive and stood back to allow the young girl to collide into Wolfram.

"Did Yuuri finally stop being a wimp and propose for real?" She asked through her happy tears. She embraced Wolfram with all of her strength and nuzzled his shoulder.

Wolfram reached up and pet Greta's hair with one hand and hugged with his other. "Yes he did sweetheart! Welcome home!" He placed a kiss in her hair and held her tightly. He turned his head to the side and acknowledged his mother, "Hahaue welcome home." Conrad and Gwendal parroted Wolfram's words to Lady Celi.

"You . . you're their mother?" Yuuri asked in a shaky voice while pointing at the former Maou.

"Heika?" Celi asked and tilted her head in confusion.

"And you have a daughter Wolf?" Yuuri spun around and pointed his accusatory finger in Wolfram's direction.

When Great heard that she stepped back from Wolfram's arms and looked at Yuuri perplexed. "Daddy? Are you ok?"

"Daddy?! What the hell is going on?!" Yuuri grabbed the sides of his head and twirled around in a state of shock and dismay.

"Yuuri calm down and I will explain everything!" Wolfram yelled as he walked over to his fiancé. Yuuri stopped spinning and gave Wolfram a pleading look. Wolfram took a deep breath and held Yuuri's hand to calm him down. "Greta is our daughter wimp, she is adopted. And yes," he motioned towards Celi, "she is my mother and the former Maou."

"Our daughter?" Yuuri felt a sudden warmth in his chest at the thought that he had a daughter and with Wolfram. "We have a daughter?" Yuuri began to cry small happy tears at the idea of being a father.

Wolfram smiled when he heard the tender tone of Yuuri's voice. "Yes we do wimp," he smirked and wiped his fiancé's tears gently.

"Cleary much has happened while we were away," Celi turned towards her other sons, "care to fill your mother in boys?" She asked while crossing her arms under her chest with a pout.

It was Wolfram that answered the former Maou's question. "Hahaue, Yuuri was hurt and lost his memories. That's why he doesn't know who you two are." Wolfram let go of his fiancé and walked over to a stunned little girl. "It's ok," he said gently and escorted Greta towards Yuuri. "This is Greta, our daughter," he announced proudly with his hands on her shoulders.

Yuuri's eyes widened when he saw unshed tears in the little girl's eyes. He kneeled down so that he could be at her eye level. "I'm so sorry that I don't remember you yet Greta."

Greta sniffled and then jumped into Yuuri's arms. "That's ok daddy! Greta will help you remember everything!"

Yuuri hugged Greta back and sighed, "thank you Greta and welcome home."

"Heika, I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you really propose to my little Wolfy again?" Celi could no longer hold back her enthusiasm.

Yuuri released Greta, got to his feet, and bowed towards Celi. "Yes I did ma'am. I love your son and I decided to propose again on purpose this time."

A shriek so loud it could break glass rang through the dinning room. Gwendal, knowing his mother, had prepared for this by covering his ears ahead of time. Conrad smiled, Gunter cried, and Murata laughed. No less than ten guards burst into the room when they heard the scream. As soon as they saw the scene that greeted them, they bowed and left with smiles on their faces. Lady Celi had placed Yuuri's head deep within her cleavage and attempted to squeeze the life out of him while screaming about weddings and dresses.

"Oh Shibuya," the Sage spoke through his giggles. "You amuse me so!" He shouted while slapping the table with one hand and holding his stomach with the other.

A young woman was out milking a cow in the pale morning light. She was seeing to her morning chores, just like she did everyday. The sound of a branch breaking startled her. She stood up from her stool and knocked the bucket over in the process, spilling milk across the straw covered floor of her family barn. "Who's there?" She shouted. The young woman knew that her father and brother were in town selling vegetables and that her mother was sick in bed.

"Oh we didn't mean to startle you my dear," the deep silky voice purred in response. "We just happened to come across your little farm here and wondered if you had any food to spare for a group of weary travelers."

The young woman gasped as he stepped into the light near the entrance of the barn. She saw a tall, gray haired man with a large facial scar and a hawk resting on his shoulder. Following behind him she could make out four other men. She could tell instantly that these five men were all humans. She summoned her meager fire maryoku in an attempt the scare them away. "There is nothing for you here, leave humans!" Small flames sprouted from her fists and she held them out in front of her threateningly.

"Oh now there is no need to be rude," Volker said seductively and walked towards her. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A blur of motion later found the young woman being restrained by the twin assassins Lance and Lando. They each held one of her arms and had a dagger to her throat.

"After all we are just on our way to pay our respects your beloved _Maou_ ," Volker growled out the last word with obvious distain.

"The Maou?" The young woman could feel that the daggers had houseki stones embedded in them and she was starting to feel weak. The flames around her fists went out and she could feel herself beginning to loose consciousness. Before she blacked out, she could hear all the men laughing.

The twins let the woman fall roughly to the floor once she had fainted. "Well boss, what do you want us to do with her now?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh I can think of a few things," Volker smirked, "just leave her there for now." He turned to face his other two men. "Braun go and see if there is anyone else in the house, Hugo go and see how many horses you can find." Both men nodded and left to fulfill their tasks. "On second thought," he spoke to the twins, "let see what we have here."

The twins grinned wickedly at one another and then began to slash away the young girls clothes. They were careful not to harm her, but once they were done she was naked laying face down on the hay. Volker grabbed the milking stool and placed it closer to the young woman. He removed his belt and loosened his pants, then he sat down on the stool. He handed his belt to Lance and the assassin understood what his master wanted. The young man bound the girls hands behind her back with the belt. Meanwhile Lando had gone to fetched a bucket of water and waited for the signal. Volker nodded towards him and Lando emptied the bucket of water onto the naked woman.

The woman woke with a start and coughed. It took her only a moment to realize her current predicament. Lance grabbed her by her bound arms and dragged her to his master. There she kneeled before Volker and glared at him.

"Ooooo what a nice expression you have there!" Volker squirmed with excitement.

Braun walked back into the barn with an older woman slung over his shoulder. "Look what I found boss!" He plopped the woman down on a mound of hay. "She was in her bed and doesn't look so good," he shrugged. "Oh I see the little missy is awake, not a bad body either," he whistled in approval.

"Mother!" The young girl cried out.

"I didn't hurt her none, not yet anyways," Braun grinned. "She just fainted when she saw how handsome I am," he laughed.

The other men all collectively rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Braun was a muscular, scruffy, ugly man with a large nose and bushy eyebrows. The twins attempted to hold back their mirth.

"Now my dear, if you don't want us to harm your precious mother, you'll do exactly as I say," Volker crooned. He yanked the young woman by her hair and pushed her head down towards his crotch. "Even though you are a _filthy demon_ , I'm sure you can still satisfy me." He closed his eyes as the young woman began to cry and opened her mouth to begin her task. "Good girl," he sighed.

"Here I come!" Yuuri wailed. "Ready or not!"

Greta giggled quietly from her hiding place under the King's bed. She had been home for a few days now and her Daddy finally remembered who she and her Grandma Celi were. She had given in when Yuuri whined that he wanted to play a game after lunch before returning to his paperwork. 'Honestly who is supposed to be the parent?' She wondered. Greta held her breath as she heard Yuuri approaching her hiding spot.

"I'm gonna find you," Yuuri chanted. "And whoever I find is going to be subjected to the Maou's tickle attack of justice!" He smirked to himself when he smelled Greta's shampoo in his room. "Now, where would someone dare hide in my room?" He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it with a jump to surprise someone inside. He knew where his daughter was hiding, but he wanted to drag out the hunt a bit. An idea came to mind and he grinned. "Come out now and give yourself up, or accept your fate, the choice is yours!" When he received no reply he shrugged and released his water maryoku in the form of hands. With a flick of his wrist they dove under the bed and tickled the princess relentlessly until she could take no more.

"Ok," Greta said between giggles, "I give up, I give up!"

The watery hands retracted and disappeared. Greta emerged a moment later, dripping wet and clearly upset. Yuuri tackled her and they both fell backwards onto the bed. "I've found you my pretty princess!" The Maou roared as he started to tickle Greta with his own hands.

"Daddy," laughed Greta, "stop it!" She was trying to catch her breath, but failed miserably. "We need to act our age," she giggled.

"But sweetie no one really knows how old I am anymore with time passing differently between the two worlds," Yuuri said as he released the poor disheveled princess.

Greta sat up, her damp hair falling into her face. "You know what I mean daddy," she pouted. Despite her appearance she sat straight up, puffed her chest out, and did her best haughty Wolfram impersonation. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Gha! Don't remind me!" Yuuri whined.

"Wimp!" Wolfram stormed into the room. "You didn't even try to find your fiancé!"

"Aw geez Wolf this pretty girl distracted me," he grinned and pointed to the damp Princess.

"Greta baby!" He rushed towards the bed. "Why are you all wet?"

"Ask him!" She pointed an angry finger towards her other father, who upon seeing his put out daughter burst into girlish laughter.

"Stop . . making . . such . . a . . cute . . . face," Yuuri said breathlessly. When he wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed down, he saw two sets of fiery eyes glaring at him.

"WIMP!" The pair shouted with a huff.

Translation Notes:

Hahaue or Haha-ue: means honorable mother, very formal

Author's Note: Ok I know that this chapter got a little dark in the middle, but I needed you all to understand how terrible the human gang is and that they are headed for the castle. So I added a cute tickle fight to lighten the mood. Plus, how cute is the lil royal family? I just love them to pieces. Next chapter Yuuri will begin to remember Earth!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. I wrote a KKM oneshot called The Unity Ball. I would be so very honored if you all would read it and tell me what you think!


	16. Who's Bethesda?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 16 - Who's Bethesda?

The sound of sporks scrapping on plates and the soft chewing of breakfast could be heard throughout the dinning room. Yuuri had made up his mind before he, Greta, and Wolfram had even gotten out of bed. Though Greta was almost a teenager, when she heard how close her daddy had been to death, she was reluctant to let Yuuri out of her sight. Yuuri was delighted that he was able to remember her again and loved his private moments with his little family. That's one of the reasons that he was hesitating on making this decision. Deep down though, Yuuri knew what had to be done and waiting was not going to solve anything.

"Ken," Yuuri said as he placed his spork down on the table. Everyone stopped eating and listened intently.

Murata finished chewing his food and smiled at his friend. "What's up Shibuya?"

"I need to go to Earth," Yuuri stated emotionlessly. To either side of Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta began to pay closer attention to the double blacks.

Murata tilted his head and a glare went across his glasses, "I was wondering when you would figure that out." He could feel multiple glares shooting across the table at him for that statement.

"It's the only way for me to regain the memories that I still lack," Yuuri sighed. He looked at Murata with renewed determination, "will you come with me?"

"Of course my friend," Murata said with a nod of his head, removing the glare on his lenses.

Yuuri turned to Wolfram and took a hold of his hands. "Wolf, will you come too?"

Startled at first, Wolfram said nothing. 'Yuuri was actually asking him to go to Earth?' He ruminated. As soon as he saw Yuuri's pleading eyes and warm smile, he had no choice. He sat up straighter and huffed, "of course I will wimp, someone has to keep you safe!"

The young King beamed and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thanks Wolf!" He smiled again at the sight of Wolfram blushing furiously.

"Tell Grandma Jennifer, Grandpa Shouma, and Uncle Shori that I say hi daddy!" Greta announced cheerfully.

Yuuri released Wolfram's hands and spun around to face his daughter. "Greta baby, I'm sorry, I-"

Greta reached out her finger and placed it to Yuuri's lips in order to silence him. "I understand, I will be good while you are gone, have a safe trip," she said with a sincere smile.

Yuuri grabbed her and enclosed her in his arms. "How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing daughter like you?" He sniffled.

Greta returned the warm embrace, "well I have these two great fathers that helped to raise me right," she giggled.

It was decided that after lunch Murata, Wolfram, and Yuuri would make the journey to Earth. The resident mad scientist Anissina gave the trio her handy translation earplugs, Gwendal gave them hats that he had knitted, and Greta gave them all hugs. After they said their farewells, the trio made their way to Shinou's temple. Murata had explained that since Yuuri couldn't remember Earth, he would be unable to transport them there without Shinou's assistance.

"Alright Yuuri Heika, concentrate on the thought of meeting your brother. He has considerable maryoku and your added desire to meet him should help to create a successful portal to Earth," Shinou instructed. "My pretty Sage will help balance out your power and aide you as well." Murata rolled his eyes at the ridiculous spirit. "Take care my darling," Shinou crooned while waving at Murata. "I will be counting the minutes until I am able to gaze upon your beauty once more!" He purred and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Give me a break," Murata growled. "Come on Shibuya, Lord Bielefeld," he pulled them into the fountain in the courtyard of the temple. Once they formed a small circle by holding hands with each other Murata continued. "Alright Shibuya, think about your brother, Shibuya Shori. I will help to open the portal, you keep thinking about meeting your brother, ready?" Yuuri only nodded. "Ok close your eyes, take a deep breath, and don't let go." A whirlpool formed at their feet and in the blink of an eye and the three boys disappeared below the turbulent surface of the water.

A worn old wagon made its way down a dusty country road at dusk. A father and son were on their way home from their trip to the market. They made this journey three times a week in order to sell their crops in town. With their small farm they were able to provide for their family. The eldest son had left home a number of years ago in order to pursue a position in the military for the Bielefeld territory. The father was proud of his son Leon, after all his boy was second in command of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's elite squadron. His eldest still came to visit them when he was able. The family farm was situated along the border between the Grantz and Bielefeld territories. It was a quiet and peaceful place.

"Father, do you see that?" His younger son Bernard asked while pointing into the distance. "Is that smoke?"

The elder mazoku squinted in the direction his son was pointing to. Indeed it did appear to be smoke. "I believe so son," he spurred their tired old mare into action and the wagon increased speed. The source of the fire was obvious, it was coming from their farm, just over the hill. "Hold on!"

As the wagon climbed the hill, the farm came into view. Their barn was a blaze and animals were running everywhere in an attempt to flee to safety. The elder man's thoughts immediately went to his wife and daughter. He urged the wagon towards their farmhouse, which was thankfully not on fire. Upon reaching the house, the man leapt from the wagon and rushed into their home.

"Welcome to the party," a gray haired man with a scarred face said with a smirk. "We've been expecting you," the sinister man hummed while stroking the young girls hair in his lap. "Your daughter here has been good enough to keep us entertained in your absence, she's quite spirited," Volker stated with a wicked chuckle.

Braun walked in behind the stunned farmer with his youngest, Bernard, at sword point. "Get in there!" He shouted while shoving the farmer in the back. The older man stumbled to the floor and Braun slammed the door shut.

"Now, tell me everything that you know about _Lord_ Wolfram von Bielefeld, your precious Maou, and Blood Pledge Castle!" Volker demanded.

"I have nothing to tell you human, let my children go! Where is my wife?" The farmer looked around in a panic.

"Unless you want your children here to join their mother in our little bonfire outside, I suggest you start talking demon scum!" Volker hissed menacingly.

"No!" Came the tortured cries from both male demons and they fell to the floor in anguish. The young girl had already mentally shut down and was not even aware of her father and brother's presence.

"Boss it looks like he needs more persuading," Lance grinned and flung his auburn braid over his shoulder.

"Let us help loosening his tongue," Lando begged while playing with his dagger.

Volker appeared to be weighing his options when Hugo stepped forward. "They will take too long and make a giant mess, allow me," he said and took out his sword. "We have lingered here long enough as it is."

"Very well Hugo, make it quick," Volker said with a wave of his hand. "Tilda has just told me some interesting news, it seems that the Maou is traveling to somewhere called Ee- arth with his fiancé and the Sage. We must make our way to the castle during his timely absence," Volker explained.

Hugo rolled up his sleeves, cracked his neck, and advanced on the farmer that lay on the ground mourning his wife. The twins pouted and put away their daggers, they really wanted to be the ones to persuade the farmer. From outside the farmhouse begging and screaming could be heard, but only by the animals. No one was around to save the farmer and his family. His desperate pleas for mercy and help went unheard into the night.

Three young men stood up suddenly in barely knee high water, gasping for air. Around them tourists gawked, while locals merely shook their heads in disgust. Someone called the police because a woman fainted from their abrupt appearance.

"What the hell Yuuri?" Wolfram growled as he shook his head like a wet dog. "Where are we?" He looked around at the sea of stunned faces and unfamiliar surroundings. He gazed above them and saw some kind of statue shooting out water. They appeared to be standing in a fountain somewhere, but Wolfram had no idea where they were.

Yuuri coughed and steadied himself by grabbing his fiancé's shoulder. "How should I know Wolf?" He opened his eyes once he gained his breath and looked in dismay at the crowd that was quickly gathering near them. "Oi Ken!"

"Shit Shibuya! This isn't Japan! What did you do?" Murata took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and then placed them back on. Once he was able to see properly he gasped, he knew exactly where they were, the question was why.

"Me?" Yuuri pointed to his chest. "I just did what you and Shinou told me to do!" Yuuri pouted defensively.

Murata shook his head and addressed the growing group of on lookers. "Ok cut!" Murata emphasized this with a clap of his hands. "That should do it for this scene everyone. We will meet you all at the next location!" He shouted in perfect English to no one in particular.

Almost as if a magic spell had been cast, everyone looked as if they understood now, and began to disperse. 'Just some movie being filmed, no biggie,' was the general consensus. Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other in utter confusion.

Murata rolled his eyes and began to wade towards the fountains edge. The other two followed his lead. When the group had finally climbed out of the fountain, Murata motioned for them to follow him to a nearby bench. There the waterlogged boys sat down, attempted to ring out their clothing, and took a good look around.

"How did you get those people to stop looking at us?" Yuuri questioned. He took off his shoe and tilted it upside down. A steady flow of water came gushing out, followed by a lily pad and a small frog. Wolfram smirked at Yuuri's frowning face. The young King put his dripping shoe back on his foot and looked at his Sage. "And do you have any idea where we are Ken?"

"I pretended like we were filming a movie," he stated. Upon seeing that the other two were confused he added, "a type of theatrical play a planned performance."

"Oh," Yuuri and Wolfram nodded with partial understanding.

"This," Murata pointed across the brick covered terrace, "is Bethesda Fountain." He then motioned to the metropolis beyond the trees, "and that is New York City!"

"Who's Bethesda?" Yuuri asked as Murata face palmed.

Author's Note: For some reason I am super excited to write the next chapter, so I had to get this one done first. I hope that it is alright.

What are they doing in NYC? (I love visiting NYC!) Did anyone figure out where they were early due to the chapter title? Does anyone read my chapter titles? Does anyone read these notes? lol

Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm a bit punchy! =P

OOooOOoo almost 4,500 views! Sweet!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	17. A Hunt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with! And clearly I do not own brand names like Gucci and Armani either.

Warnings: There are descriptions of violent acts in this chapter, just be warned. If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 17 - A Hunt

The brave Maou of Shin Makoku nervously stepped out from behind the velvety curtain to reveal himself for their final judgment. He had the majority of his memories back that took place in Shin Makoku, but nothing much about his home world of Earth looked familiar to him. It was loud, smelled bad, and everything was on a grand scale. Right now he would rather be summoning water dragons to combat village fires, than be stared at and scrutinized like this.

"Turn around Yuuri, let me see the back," his fiancé demanded. Wolfram stalked forwards with his hand clasping his chin, deep in thought. He squinted his eyes and observed Yuuri at every angle imaginable. The King blushed madly under his fiancé's intense gaze. "It will due," Wolfram concluded.

Murata scoffed at Wolfram's comment. 'It will due? Doesn't he realize that is an Armani?' He mused. "Looks great Shibuya!" Murata turned to the store employee, "that's the last one, please ring us up."

"Will you gentlemen be wearing these items today?" The salesmen motioned towards the three impeccably dressed young men. Each of them was wearing a designer suit with new shoes.

"Yes, my business associates and I would like to wear these, our casual clothing is rather damp at the moment," Murata chuckled.

"No problem sir," the salesman took the card that Murata handed him and went to ring up their purchases.

"I still don't understand how that card thing is considered currency," Wolfram shrugged. He looked simply breathtaking in his new Tom Ford bright blue suit. The color brought out his pale skin, golden hair, and sparkling green eyes. Yuuri had declared it the winner when he saw how it hugged Wolfram's slender hips in all the right ways.

"Me either Wolf," Yuuri joined in. He looked quite dashing in his Armani jet black suit. Wolfram had claimed that it would be impractical for Yuuri to buy a suit that wasn't black and the young King reluctantly agreed.

"Well we are just fortunate that I reminded Shibuya to grab his wallet before we left the castle and that his brother had lent him his corporate credit card," Murata grinned wickedly. He couldn't wait to see the look on Shori's face when he saw the charges and they weren't done yet. Sure they could have gotten some cheaper clothing, but how often do you get to go for a shopping spree on Fifth Avenue? He would cherish his dark charcoal gray Gucci suit forever.

"All set gentleman," the salesman returned and handed the credit card back to Murata. The Sage forged Shori's signature and handed the slip back. "Is there anything else we can do for you today?"

"Nope, that's it! Thank you!" Murata took his bags and motioned for the other two to follow his lead.

"Thank you," the royal couple chimed in unison as they took their purchases and chased after the Sage.

"All right, now that we look the part, let's go and get a room for the night, it's getting late," Murata stated. With the other two almost completely ignorant to the ways of this world, Murata was left in charge of every decision. He guided them across the street towards a building with several flags over its entrance. "This gentlemen in the Plaza," he smiled, "it's a luxury inn," he clarified.

"We don't have to stay somewhere fancy Ken," Yuuri said shyly. The thought that they were frivolously spending his brothers money didn't sit well with him. After all, he didn't understand how much thing costs, or their value. Yuuri understood that they needed to buy new clothing, but they didn't need to stay at a luxury inn.

"Just trust me Shibuya, follow my lead," Murata smirked. Wolfram and Yuuri shrugged to one another and continued to do as Murata said. What choice did they have? The Sage walked confidently through the lobby and up to the front desk. When the desk clerk acknowledged him, he laid on the charm with a thick deep accent. "Herro my busyness associates and I would rike a suite for the night, prease," he smiled seductively at the poor young woman. Yuuri wasn't the only one to have matured over the years. Murata had grown several inches, lost his boyish features, and wore stylish glasses now. When you factored in the brand name gray suit that hugged his frame, the desk clerk found him irresistible.

"Cer - certainly, sir," she stuttered and checked her computer while blushing. Wolfram and Yuuri rolled their eyes, he was such a shameless flirt. "Will you be needing three beds sir?"

"No, two is fine. We would rike a view of the park though, prease," he stated with a roguish grin.

"We have the Ellington Park Suite available tonight, it's two bedrooms, two and half bathrooms with excellent views," she said with a smile.

"Perfect," he handed her Shori's credit card and Yuuri's passport. "My busyness partner has laryngitis, here is his card and ID my dear," he purred while pointing over his shoulder at Yuuri. 'Too easy,' Murata internally laughed as she bought his story hook line and sinker.

Although Yuuri lived in a castle, he could see how this inn would be considered quite luxurious. The whole lobby shined from the polished marble and golden fixtures. If this was just the entrance, the rooms must be equally opulent. After Murata received a key from the love-struck clerk, they went up the their suite.

"Wow Ken, this is nice, look you can see the park area from earlier!" Yuuri squealed as he ran to the window.

"Yeah and check out the size of this flat screen," Murata whistled in appreciation and turned the television on.

"That's a larger tele-bishion than Yuuri's parents have," Wolfram commented as he took in his surroundings. They were standing in a common area with sofas and chairs. He could see a door leading to one of the bedrooms to his right and a hallway to his left leading to the other bedroom.

"Wonder what's been happening here on Earth, let's see," Murata turned to a local news station and then dropped the remote in shock. His mouth hung open as he stared at the screen. The image of two Japanese men in business suits walking down a crowded New York street while talking with one another was shown.

 _". . .has been sighted on Wall street this week with his recently announced protégé Shori Shibuya from Tokyo, Japan. Mr. Shibuya it seems is the eldest son of a friend to Mr. Bob. The global conglomerate, Bob Co., is said to be the most profitable company in the world. Time will tell if the young Mr. Shibuya will have what it takes to ensure a profitable future for Bob Co. In other business news . . . ."_

"What is Shori Aniue doing on there Geika?" Wolfram asked the stunned Sage while pointing at the television.

"That's my brother?" Yuuri questioned.

"Well I think I know why you brought us to New York Shibuya," Murata murmured.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because Shori and Bob are here!" Murata exclaimed.

The wind was blowing through the trees so fiercely, that it sounded like a howl from a wild beast. Conrad returned his spent horse to the stables and made his way back into the castle. He needed to speak with his brother as soon as possible, so he marched towards Gwendal's office. In his exhausted state, he opened the door without knocking. What he saw upon entering the office reminded him why knocking would have been the best option.

There, straddling his elder brother, was the resident mad scientist Anissina. She was sitting on Gwendal's lap wearing nothing at all. Conrad had walked in on another one of their ran devious. They liked to keep their trysts a secret, not that it worked. It was difficult to keep anything a secret for long in the castle. Anissina didn't want her 'I don't need a man' image to be ruined and Gwendal didn't want anyone to know that he had feelings whatsoever. Over the years, Conrad and many other poor unfortunate souls, had stumbled upon the pair in compromising situations. He immediately turned his back and spoke towards the door.

"My apologies, I should have knocked," Conrad stuttered.

"No problem, we were just having a little discussion about my most recent masterpiece," Anissina shrugged and pulled on her robe. "Gwendal was reluctant to offer his assistance at first, but I'm happy to say that I was able to change his mind." She smoothly removed herself from the obviously flustered general and walked towards the door. "Welcome home Conrad and good evening to you both," she said and left the room without another word.

Conrad stood frozen in place, staring at the door. He wanted to give his brother a moment to collect himself and put his trousers back on as well. "Sorry Gwen, I'm so tired that I wasn't thinking clearly."

Gwendal cleared his throat in a vain attempt to muffle the sound of him putting his belt back on. "It's alright Conrart, you have something urgent to report I take it?" The stoic general said as he tried to regain his normal breath and calm his heated body. He was actually mortified to be caught with Anissina by his brother, but he knew that Conrad would be discreet. "What did you find out?" Gwendal asked as he sat back down in his chair and organized the papers on his desk.

Conrad took the rustling sounds of papers to be the all clear sign, and he turned around to face his blushing elder brother. "Nothing good I'm afraid," he sighed and collapsed into the chair opposite Gwendal. "The rumor about a group sneaking their way through the territories seems to be true. It doesn't appear to be a very large group, but they are leaving a trail of bodies in their wake."

"How many bodies?" Gwendal asked with growing concern.

"Well from what Yozak and I can make out, there were around six in Wincott, eight or so in Grantz, and thus far three in Bielefeld," Conrad admitted. He didn't want to say the next part, but he needed to. "Gwen, Yozak and I believe that this is the work of the few humans that escaped us at Goslar."

"Damn, I was afraid of that!" Gwendal shouted and slammed his fists on the desk. When the Maou was trapped under the rumble, a few humans were able to escape capture in the confusion that ensued.

"There's more," Conrad took a deep breath. "This last attack, they left a survivor, a young woman." Conrad was so tired, he and the six men he took with him to Bielefeld to investigate were horrified by what they found. He had been a soldier for decades, seen his fair share of bloodshed, but nothing like this. Upon entering the farmhouse, he saw what remained of an innocent rural demon family. The father was strung up, his skin had been so badly torn away from his body that it was hard to look at him. A little boy lay in the arms of a young woman who was shaking and rocking the small body. Upon coming up next to the girl, he had gasped when he saw that the boy was missing his head. The entire room was covered in blood and despair. It was the most gruesome thing that Conrad had ever seen.

"Where is she?" Gwendal inquired, bring Conrad out of his daze.

"She was sent to Gisela, we rushed her back here as fast as we could. It appears that they forced her to swallow small houseki stones before having their way with her, we didn't know what else to do." Conrad began to loose his composure. "It was awful Gwen, they're monsters, they need to be stopped," Conrad shook with anger.

"Do we know if she has any other relatives?" Gwendal attempted to steer the conversation to safer waters. Despite the fact that most people naturally feared Gwendal, few people had seen a truly enraged Conrad. Gwendal knew that Conrad was not to be taken lightly when upset.

"Oh Gwen, she is Leon's little sister. You know Wolf's second in command?" Conrad whispered. He thought that maybe if he was able to say it quietly enough, none of it would be true. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, it felt comfortable there, familiar. "They burned the mother, flayed the father, decapitated the youngest son, and did unspeakable things to the daughter," Conrad growled. "And when I find them, I will send them back to whatever God they believe in!"

"Correction, we will!" Gwendal stood up from his chair. "Guard!" The general shouted.

A skinny castle guard opened the office door and tentatively walked inside. "Sir!" He said at full attention and saluted the general.

"Awaken all of the troops, have them assembled and ready to depart the castle in one hour!" Gwendal barked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The guard was hesitant, but he had to ask. "Sir may I ask, what is the mission?"

"We are going on a hunt!" Gwendal sneered.

Author's Note: The thought of the trio buying fancy suits, yummy lol I would love to see Wolfram in one especially! I made them stay at the Plaza, because I want to stay at the Plaza lol! I took some liberties with Bob, I always felt like he had a giant company, not just finance. I mean he is the Maou of Earth!

So I decided that Gwendal and Anissina would be a thing. I don't know why, but I find them cute together.

This chapter went a little differently from what I had planned, it's crazy how it writes itself sometimes. Next chapter will be fun with Shori and Bob! Oh and maybe some lemony goodness with the boys *wink*

This story has over 4,800 views, wow!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Thank you for all the positive feed back lately everyone. You all push me to continue and update sooner! I love it and appreciate it SO much!


	18. Ring

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: Yaarr, there be lemony goodness ahead! Some explicit content yo! If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 18 - Ring

A tanned hand ran across the steamed up glass of the shower. "Ah Wolf, wait a minute," Yuuri impatiently whimpered. "Stop at sec," he panted.

The blonde prince rolled his eyes at his fiancé's reluctance. "No Yuuri I won't, we haven't had a minute alone to ourselves since the morning that you proposed again!" Wolfram was getting agitated. 'If the wimp thinks that he is getting out of this, he's sadly mistaken, I have waited too damn long,' he mentally proclaimed. "Besides Geika said he would be back later and you said that I could do it damn it!"

"I know Wolf, and I want you to, just be a little more gentle, please," Yuuri whined. The combination of steam and them both being naked was making it hard for Yuuri to think straight, literally.

"Just stand there and shut up, I'll be more gentle this time, wimp!" Wolfram growled as his hand reached downwards.

"Ok, just be quick!" Yuuri pleaded, already resigned to his fate.

"Fine!" Wolfram spat. "I've wanted to do this forever Yuuri," he said with a satisfied smile while standing behind the man he loved. With one hand he ran his fingers up Yuuri's spine and with the other he ran a damp soapy cloth over his back. In sweeping circles Wolfram tenderly rubbed Yuuri's back clean. "Better?"

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed in appreciation, "that feels great." His eyes rolled back as Wolfram continued to wash his back. "Thanks Wolf," Yuuri smiled contentedly.

"I've been asking you to let me wash your back for years," the blonde Prince said morosely.

"I know, I remember, I was a wimp, sorry Wolf," Yuuri deadpanned. The Maou was sick of apologizing because he had been a wimp about his feelings in the past.

"You don't sound very sincere, _Heika_!" Wolfram growled and grabbed Yuuri by the hips. A mischievous smile graced his face as he leaned forwards and slide his hands to Yuuri's crotch. "Justice!" He firmly grasped Yuuri's erection with both soapy hands.

"Ahh . . .unn. . .Wolf!" Yuuri moaned. This was the first time that Wolfram had ever touch him there and he was unprepared for the sensation. It was amazing. Wolfram's warm hands began to pump his now sudsy member. Yuuri could feel Wolfram pressed up against his back and reached up over his own shoulder to grab the blonde's head with one hand. Yuuri arched his back and leaned into Wolfram. It was then obvious that he was not the only one aroused.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said breathlessly. He started to nibble on Yuuri's shoulder blades. Although Yuuri had gotten taller, Wolfram had remained relatively the same height, so his mouth was roughly at the nape of Yuuri's neck. He grinned when Yuuri started to squirm. He took one hand and gently messaged his lover's ball sack.

"Oh gods Wolf," Yuuri wailed in pleasure. The combination of the stroking and messaging was pushing him closer to his release. "I'm gonna -"

Wolfram abruptly stopped and Yuuri whimpered when he stepped back. "Oh no you don't, not yet," Wolfram announced and spun Yuuri around to face him. Yuuri could see emerald flames in Wolfram's eyes, clouded with lust. "I'm not done with you yet," he smirked. Before Yuuri could ask what he meant, Wolfram stood on his toes and covered Yuuri's lips with his own. He met zero resistance and quickly inserted his tongue to begin exploring Yuuri's moist mouth.

Yuuri's thoughts were getting hazier by the moment. The feeling of Wolfram's soft pink tongue invading his mouth was sending chills down his spine. His cock twitched angrily at being ignored. Yuuri's hand unconsciously moved towards his own groin to offer it some friction, but was cruelly swatted away by Wolfram. The blonde broke the kiss and stepped back to admire his wanton fiancé. "Wolf," Yuuri pouted.

Without a word, Wolfram turned around and grabbed the removable shower head. He aimed it a Yuuri's groin and rinsed away the remaining soap. Wolfram enjoyed the soft moans that this simple act elicited. He replaced the wand and kneeled down in front of his King. He cast his gaze upwards and saw that Yuuri was staring down at him, longingly. "I love you wimp," Wolfram smirked and licked the tip of Yuuri's manhood.

"Wolf," Yuuri moaned. "I lo-aaah" Was all that Yuuri was able to say as Wolfram descended upon the Maou's member and swallowed it to the hilt. Yuuri had never felt such warmth, pressure, or pleasure before. Wolfram's warm mouth and tongue suckled and licked him in ways he didn't know were even possible.

The Prince reached one hand down and pumped his own throbbing length. The neglected organ pulsed as he started to stroke himself in time with his head bobbing on Yuuri's cock. Wolfram was pleasantly surprised how big Yuuri was, bigger than himself he thought. Then his mind wandered to other places that Yuuri's huge cock could go and that was all it took. He grunted and released onto the floor.

Yuuri could feel himself getting close once more to his own release as Wolfram bobbed his head up and down, up and down. Yuuri's onyx eyes were lidded in lust and his head swayed as he enjoyed what the blonde was doing to him. He had one hand against the shower wall to brace himself, while his other hand firmly took hold of silky blonde locks. "Wolf . . . I . . . unnn" Yuuri mewled as he came hard into Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram gagged for a minute, but was able to swallow his lover's hot seed. He sat back on his heels and licked his lips. Yuuri fell to the floor and embraced him. He smiled and returned the embrace with just as much need. "Yuuri," he sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri leaned down and nuzzled Wolframs hair. "Wolf I love you," he squeezed the blonde, "so much!" He took a deep breath and released it. "Honey," he whispered and his eyes rolled back into his head and all was black.

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he found himself glued to a chair in a large room. 'Oh here we go again,' he mused. This was just like the first time that he had regained a large portion of his memories. All that was missing was the fluffy food and fizzy drink.

As if on cue, a man walked down the row of chairs and sat next to Yuuri. In his hands he had the missing items and handed them to the young King with a smile. **"You've done well Yuuri Heika,"** the deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Yuuri questioned. This man looked like himself, but older, and with catlike eyes.

 **"I'm what's left of the entity that you created known simple as 'Maou,' but in truth I am you,"** he spoke in an even deep tone **. "I embedded this last glimmer of myself inside your mind, so that we could have this conversation,"** he grinned.

"I'm so confused, you're the Maou? The one who enacts this 'justice' I keep hearing about? The one with the strong powers?" Yuuri rattled off.

 **"Yes, and no. I was always a piece of you. The part that you were not mature enough to handle. We were never meant to be separated and when you were mortally wounded, we were forced to merge back into one being,"** the Maou admitted.

"So then why are you here now?" Yuuri asked while trying to absorb everything.

 **"I am here to say that after this, you will only be missing one more fragment of your memory, the people of Earth. Then you will regain all that you have lost. Our honey was able to help you remember, just as we had hoped. He is a truly an amazing man,"** he smirked.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

 **"Yes, our honey, our Wolfram, our love. He was and is our everything. Now Yuuri Heika, this is our final farewell. Together we will be stronger than we ever were apart,"** he smiled warmly and ruffled Yuuri's hair. The Maou started to disappear into a ghost like appearance.

"Wait!" Yuuri yelled reaching out towards the older version of himself, but his hand went straight through the semi transparent Maou.

 **"I'm not leaving, I'm going home,"** the Maou smirked. He then lounged forward and disappeared into Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri looked down at his chest, wide eyed. His whole body tingled and began to surge with energy. He felt his maryoku level increasing and his body emitted a soft blue glow. "Well shit" He exclaimed.

The screen then sprang to life and images appeared. Yuuri decided that he might as well pay attention to his own memories, so he turned and faced the screen. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but when the movie screen turned off, he could remember his time on Earth completely. The only thing still missing were the people that inhabited it.

"What did you do to him?" Murata chastised. He had returned from his small outing to find Wolfram carrying an unconscious naked Maou out of the bathroom. Murata had left the hotel in order to procure a cell phone. After seeing the news report, he decided he needed to contact the elder Shibuya and Bob as soon as possible. He only told the pair of young lovers to get cleaned up, not screw until one of them passed out.

"I . . . I didn't do anything!" Wolfram shouted defensively. "He just fainted again, the wimp!" Though he sounded upset, it was clear that his dominate emotion was concern.

"Well if he dies, it looks like he went out with a bang," Murata shrugged.

"Geika!" Wolfram shrieked.

"Calm down, look, he's waking up," Murata said while motioning towards the Maou laying on the bed with only a towel over his lap.

Wolfram directed his attention towards his fiancé. "Yuuri?"

"Wo… Wolf?" Yuuri grumbled groggily.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram launched himself onto the dark haired boy on the bed. He nuzzled Yuuri's chest with his wet head.

"Ghaa, Wolf!" Yuuri wailed and threw his arms in the air.

"You wimp!" Wolfram screamed through his tears.

"Yo Shibuya, you alright?" Murata questioned. "Too much excitement in the shower with this blonde vixen?" He asked while pointing at Wolfram. The two young men on the bed turned an impressive tomato color at the implications of that statement. Murata rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "Ok lovebirds, get dressed, we're meeting Bob and Shori for dinner in an hour," with that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

After Murata had showered and gotten dressed, he went out into the main room of the suite. Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting on the settee next to one another, waiting for him patiently. They looked like two teenagers waiting to be yelled at by their parent. Murata internally laughed at the fact that he was the parent in that scenario.

"Sorry 'bout that Ken," Yuuri said sheepishly while rubbing the back on his head. "But hey, good news, I remember almost everything about Earth now," he smiled.

The generally composed Sage was startled by that. "You do?" He asked as he took a seat in an armchair across from the nervous pair.

"Yup!" Yuuri said proudly. "The Maou told me that I only have one more fragment of my memory left. He said that we are almost whole again."

"The Maou?" Murata asked. He was then taken aback by the power that was radiating off of his King. "Shibuya, your maryoku is-"

"I know, the Maou said that we would be stronger together than we were apart," Yuuri interrupted. "When are we meeting my brother? I'm starving!" Murata and Wolfram rolled their eyes at Yuuri's small attention span.

At an upscale restaurant on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, sat two concerned Japanese business men. The older man wore sunglasses, even though they were inside and the younger man wore a frown. The waiter had seated the pair at a table in a private room at their request.

"What do you think this means Bob?" Shori questioned his boss and mentor. "I mean why do you think that sneaky Sage wants to meet us? And what is he doing in New York?"

"I don't know Shori, we'll just have to wait and see," Bob said calmly while sipping his glass of wine. Bob had been confused when the Sage called him a few hours ago asking to meet up with them. He said that it was important. Bob was pulled out of his thoughts, when he noticed the waiter bringing in three young, well dressed men.

"Yo Bob, brother of my friend!" Murata waived cheerfully at the seated men. Yuuri and Wolfram followed in behind him.

"Yuu-chan!" Shori screeched and dashed towards his little brother.

Yuuri was positively frightened and stepped to the side at the last moment, causing Shori to hug the unsuspecting waiter instead. After apologizing to the poor man, Shori rounded on his brother. The waiter hastily left the odd group to their own devices.

"You must be my brother, Shori right?" Yuuri said tentatively while holding hands with Wolfram for support. 'This is so awkward,' he thought. When Shori stared at him with his mouth hanging open, not saying a word, Yuuri turned to the elder man. "And you must be Bob, the Maou of Earth," he said with a smile.

"Wha . . what? Yuu-chan?" Shori squeaked in a quiet, hurt voice. 'How could my adorable little brother not know me? What happened to him over there?' He wondered.

Wolfram took a deep breath, let go of Yuuri's hand, and stepped forward. "I can explain, this is all my fault. I failed to protect your brother, please forgive me aniue," he begged and bowed deeply to Shori.

"Wolf!" Yuuri sprang forward and made Wolfram stand back up and face him. "I'm fine and I almost have all of my memories back, please don't blame yourself," he pleaded as he lovingly pushed stray hair out of Wolfram's face and smiled. "It wasn't your fault love," Yuuri leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Wolfram's lips. The blonde blushed to his toes at Yuuri's boldness in front of his own brother.

Bob widened his eyes in shock and his sunglasses slide down his nose. 'Well then,' he thought, 'good for them.' He smiled at the tender moment. He adjusted his frames and turned to look at his stunned protégé. 'How will Shori take this?' He wondered.

Shori just saw his little brother kiss a man. He knew that this day was coming after the talk that Yuuri and him had had before his little brother's departure, but that didn't mean that he was ready for it. He honestly doubted that he would ever be ready to see Yuuri being intimate with anyone, man or woman. 'What was that about memories?' Shori pondered. "Yuu-chan I don't understand, you don't have your memories? But you seem to have told Wolfram about your feelings," he trailed off mid-thought and looked down to Wolfram's hand. "Wait, why isn't he wearing the ring?"

All eyes in the room were now on Shori. "What ring?" Yuuri and Wolfram asked in unison.

Author's Note: Mmm lemony. I hope that I wrote the steamy scene alright. I don't have much experience with that kind of writing lol.

I am so excited to announce that this fic has over 5,000 views! Woot! THANK YOU! ^o^

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Boom! Two updates in two days!


	19. Everything

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 19 - Everything

The golden sun was sinking below the horizon, which made the air take on a slight chill. Five men on horseback tightened their cloaks around themselves as they ascended one final hill before they could reach their destination. Once the men had climbed to its summit, the glorious capital of Shin Makoku came into view. A bustling town lay below, coming alive with lit lanterns and people carrying out their evening routines. Raising high above the town, on it's own small mountain, stood Blood Pledge Castle.

"Wow so that's the Maou's castle, huh?" Braun grunted. His backside was sore from the frantic pace that had kept in order to make it to the town by nightfall. "Looks pretty normal to me, it's not scary or anything," he huffed.

"Looks can be deceiving Braun, be alert!" Volker hissed. He knew that they were now deep in enemy territory and they had to remain vigilant. He looked to the sky and spotted his Tilda flying their way. "Good evening my dear," he cooed as she landed on his shoulder. He promptly went into his trance and gained the information that he desired from his servant. "Well, it seems that the Maou and his fiancé are traveling to his home world, with the Sage," he said softly as he pondered their next move.

"Well shit, that makes it harder to kill them boss," Lance growled in frustration.

"Yeah, what the hell do we do now?" Lando asked while he fiddled with his scarlet braid.

"Well clearly, we can't follow them, but their absence may actually work out to our advantage," Volker sneered. "The demons have taken the bait that we sent their way. Tilda just informed me that over half of Shin Makoku's soldiers are currently out of the castle attempting to track us down, including Lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire. In other words," Volker paused for effect and to see if his men were paying attention.

"The castle's defenses are low," Hugo offered.

"Precisely," Volker grinned wickedly.

"Excellent," the twins chanted and pulled out their daggers with glee. Braun cracked his knuckles in anticipation, while Hugo calmly rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Tilda took flight and called out into the approaching night, her screech could be heard echoing ominously in the town below.

"See Wolf?" Yuuri stood tall and proud, "I told you I always loved you!"

"Well then Yuuri, where the hell is this ring? Did you just give it to some random floozy?" Wolfram growled dangerously.

"Well," Yuuri deflated a bit at the sudden realization that he couldn't remember a ring or where it was. "I don't remember yet, but I'm sure that it is somewhere safe!"

"Yuu-chan took it with him when he left Earth last time," Shori added hoping to be helpful. He had explained to the bewildered trio about Yuuri's intentions of staying in Shin Makoku after graduating and purchasing a ring for Wolfram. "He said that he would have a nice chat with you when he returned Wolfram. What happened over there?" They had given Bob and him a vague explanation about Yuuri's memory loss, but Shori had a feeling they were hiding something.

"That explains things Shibuya," Murata sighed. "As soon as we arrived Lord Weller informed us about the humans in our lands, remember?"

"Yeah that's right!" Yuuri exclaimed, happily latching onto any excuse that would calm his blonde down. He hated to see Wolfram get so upset. "We left the castle and headed to ambush them at Goslar almost immediately. I must have left it somewhere in our room Wolf," Yuuri offered with a timid smile.

"Fine wimp!" Wolfram huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

Just then, Shori's phone rang loudly. "Shit! I forgot about them!" Shori squealed and answered his phone. "Are you here sweetie?" Shori mumbled, he didn't want to be overheard at the moment. When he saw the overly attentive gaze of the all knowing sage he grimaced. "Ok, I'll come out and meet you. I'll be right there, bye!" Shori put his phone back in his pocket, straightened his suit and tie and walked towards the door to the private room. "I will be right back," he said over his shoulder and left.

The three men turned and faced Bob with confusion. Before they could speak, Bob raised his hand to silence them. "He'll be right back and he can explain," the older Maou said with a huff. 'Drama drama drama,' he thought. Bob threw back the remaining wine in his glass and started to pour another. He knew what was coming, and he needed more alcohol to deal with that level of enthusiasm and chaos.

Shori was only gone for a few minutes, but when he returned, he had three more people with him. There was a middle aged couple, presumably husband and wife. Next to them, holding Shori's hand, was a young attractive woman in a very short skirt. Before Yuuri could adequately process the new members of their little group, he heard the older woman squeal. The high pitch sound reminded him of Lady Celi, and he tightened his hold on Wolfram's hand.

"YUU-CHAN, WOL-CHAN, KEN-CHAN!" Came the thunderous screech of an excited Mama Miko. She let go of her husbands hand, shoved the young couple out of the way, and made a mad dash towards the trio of young men.

Wolfram and Murata braced themselves, knowing full well what to expect. Yuuri however stood frozen and wide eyed in terror. The brave Maou of Shin Makoku leaned slightly behind his blonde fiancé in fear. Before he could say anything, Miko had flung her arms around all three boys and was joyfully squeezing the life out of them. Yuuri let out a very manly yelp in surprise.

"What are you boys doing here? How long have you been here? Sho-chan!" She paused in her barrage of questions aimed at the group of boys before they could answer and swatted her eldest son with her purse. "Why didn't you tell mama that Yuu-chan was here?!"

Shori rubbed his rapidly bruising left arm and pouted. "But mama, I just found out a couple of hours ago," he whined like a small child. Realizing that his girlfriend was laughing at his behavior, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "Mama, Yuu-chan had a little accident over there, he lost his memories."

Miko turned back towards her youngest son, she simply couldn't believe that her baby could forget her. "Yuu-chan? Is that true? Do you not remember your mama?" She asked with obvious hurt in her now tiny voice.

Yuuri understood that this rambunctious woman had to be his mother, but he sadly couldn't remember her. Still, he did feel an overwhelming urge to comfort her. "I'm sorry, it's true," he admitted. He could feel Wolfram tightened his hand to offer Yuuri some reassurance and comfort.

"It's ok Mama, Yuuri is regaining his memories and soon he will be back to normal, I swear it," Wolfram declared with his head held high.

Yuuri could only stare at his beloved in awe. With the light shining above Wolfram's head, his golden hair looked like a halo. Yuuri was sure that his Wolf was an angel, not a demon. 'Gods but I love this man!' Yuuri mentally cheered with a smile. He turned back to see that his mother had noticed that they were holding hands. He knew that it was frowned upon to be in a same sex relationship here on Earth, but he couldn't care less. He was quite surprised by Miko's reaction.

"Ahh!" Miko pointed at the pair. "Yuu-chan did you finally get together with Wol-chan? Oh mama is SO happy! I can't wait for the wedding! Who is going to wear the dress?" She squealed like a school girl with glee. She was quite pleased to see that both boys in question were now sporting an impressive blush. "Yay!" Miko grabbed the two and pulled them into a hug.

Yuuri had his face squished into Wolfram's hair and he could hardly breathe. "Honey again," he sighed and closed his eyes. Miko continued to hug the pair, blissfully unaware. Wolfram however, could sense that something was wrong and gently ended the hug.

"Yuuri? Are you ok?" Wolfram took hold of Yuuri by the arms and the King swayed on his feet. Recognizing that Yuuri was about to collapse, Wolfram swiftly helped Yuuri to the floor. Concern was beginning to take hold of the Prince, Yuuri usually passed out, but this time he just sat there with his eyes devoid of any emotion. Wolfram saw that the others were moving towards the two of them from the corner of his eye.

"Everyone stay back, quickly give them some room!" Murata commanded, his glasses glaring in the light. "Shibuya just regained his last memory fragments, and he is attempting to fully join with the Maou." Everyone in the room looked to be thoroughly confused, but followed the Sage's orders none the less. "The amount of power that I can feel from him is immense," he added and turned to look at Bob.

Never in his long life had he felt anything like it. Bob knew that the young King was gifted and had strong maryoku, but this was something else. The amount of raw energy that Yuuri was giving off gave the stoic man goose bumps. 'No one should be in the possession of that much power,' he thought.

Wolfram noticed that the air in the room was beginning to swirl around Yuuri and himself. He could feel the power radiating from the paralyzed man in his arms. Being a fire wielder, Wolfram's body temperature ran a bit warm, however Yuuri was starting to feel hot to the touch. He could feel a low rumble in the floor beneath them. Just then the glasses on the table near by shattered as the water that was inside them shot through the air in the form of small dragons. "Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in concern. "Calm down love, you can't use your powers like this. We're on Earth, it's dangerous, please," the proud Prince pleaded.

"Wolf," Yuuri mumbled. Everything in the room stopped. Water splashed to the floor, the air stopped swirling, the floor was still, and Yuuri's eyes came back to life. He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Wolf!" He yelled and swung his arms around the blonde's neck, causing them to topple over of the floor.

"Yuuri! Are you ok? What do you remember?" The frazzled blonde Prince asked as he pushed Yuuri off and sat them both back up.

"Everything," Yuuri said with a goofy smile.

Author's Note:

Boom! Yuuri has all his memories back, now what? tee hee.

It might be a little bit until the next update, because tomorrow is my birthday!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	20. Followed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 20 - Followed

Wolfram could not adequately put into words how terrified he was in that endless moment after Yuuri said that he remembered everything. 'This is it! What will the wimp do now?' Wolfram wondered. He would never admit it, but he knew that Yuuri could destroy him with one look. All it would take now would be for the wimp to make a nervous, conflicted, or regretful expression and Wolfram's entire world would come crashing down.

"Wolf? What's wrong? I thought that you would be happy," Yuuri said when he saw the terror on his fiancé's face.

"Well?" Wolfram asked in a robotic monotone voice. "What now?"

"What do you mean Wolf?" Yuuri was utterly confused by his Wolf's reaction. He was quite glad to be reunited with all of his memories. He didn't understand the chilling aurora that Wolfram was giving off at the moment.

"Us you Wimp!" Wolfram shouted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Now that you have all your memories back, do you still want there to be an us?" Wolfram growled painfully. He couldn't believe that he had to spell it out for the wimp! Yuuri was lucky that Wolfram didn't have his fire maryoku on Earth, or the King would need to be rushed to a burn ward right about now.

Yuuri blinked and stared at Wolfram. 'Does he think that I am going to push him away again? Oh Wolf,' Yuuri thought sadly. Without saying anything Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his lips against the frowning lips of his beloved. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck and pulled him closer. The Prince was startled at first, but then relaxed and placed his own arms around the King. Yuuri deepened the kiss when Wolfram sighed contentedly in his arms. They were lost in a heated kiss within their own little world together.

The whole scene played out in full view of everyone else in the room. The over all emotions went from concern to relief, from relief to joy, and from joy to uncomfortable fidgeting. It was Murata who decided to interrupt the passionate young lovers before they started humping like bunnies in front of everyone. He cleared his throat, "I'm happy that everything worked out Shibuya."

Wolfram and Yuuri flew apart and began to blush profusely. They had completely forgotten where they were and that they were not alone. It was a good thing that the Sage spoke up when he did as Wolfram's hand was beginning to migrate southwards before they were startled. "Yeah," Yuuri said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh. He slowly stood up and reached a hand down to help Wolfram stand. The Prince smirked and took the offered hand. "Me too," he smiled at his fiancé.

Wolfram smiled back, shook his head, and whispered "wimp," but he didn't let go of Yuuri's hand. The Prince couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Yuuri still wanted him, still desired him. He was almost certain that the wimp would push him away and regret the few intimate times that they had shared. But here Yuuri stood, holding his hand, and smiling at him with a loving expression. It was too damn good to be true!

Yuuri hadn't bothered to look at anyone else in the room yet. He needed to make sure that his Wolf was alright first. "Wolf, I remember everything. Don't worry love," he brushed a lock of golden hair away from Wolfram's face tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you and I hope that you will still marry me." Yuuri fixed his dark obsidian eyes on Wolfram's fiery emerald orbs.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said breathlessly. "Do you mean it wimp?" Wolfram began to hope, he started to think that Yuuri could truly be his. He needed to make sure, before he allowed himself to believe that this was real and not some elaborate dream. Then he saw Yuuri nod and smile a radiant smile, just for him. "Yuuri!" Wolfram could no longer contain his emotions, he began to weep. He launched himself back into Yuuri's waiting arms.

"Wolf," Yuuri sighed with joy as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry that it took me so long, I'm a wimp after all," he chuckled and squeezed the gorgeous blonde. "Was that a yes?" He smirked.

Wolfram pulled back and looked at his Yuuri. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his smirking lips. "Idiot! I've already said yes, how many times do I have to say it?" He grinned.

Miko could not be quiet any longer and she began to squeal with joy. "Oh Yuu-chan, Wol-chan! Mama is so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations son," Shouma spoke up for the first time since entering the room. He was proud of the man that his son had become.

"Congratulations," Bob raised his umpteenth glass of wine in a cheer and downed its' contents.

"Congrats little brother," Shori said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Mako-chan took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her boyfriends face. "Oh honey," she said with a giggle. She then turned and bowed towards the betrothed. "I offer you my sincere congratulations Yuuri Maou Heika, Lord Bielefeld."

"Thank you everyone," Yuuri beamed.

"Thank you," Wolfram bowed. "Yuuri, who is she?" He whispered to his fiancé.

"Oh where are my manners? Wolf this is Mako-chan, she is Shori's girlfriend. Mako-chan, this is my Wolfram," Yuuri introduced them.

Wolfram snapped into his princely mode and took Mako-chan's hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you miss."

Mako-chan blushed at the young rogue. "The pleasure is all mine Lord Bielefeld, I have heard so much about you."

Murata swooped in and slapped Yuuri on the back. "Congratulations my friend, it's about damn time!" He said with a grin.

"Murata!" Yuuri punched him in the shoulder. "That's for trying to trick me at the ballpark you jerk!"

The Sage rubbed his aching limb and laughed. "Well it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks," Yuuri smirked and hugged his friend. "I owe you one!"

"One?" Murata attempted to contain his mirth and returned the embrace. "And you're back to calling me Murata I see?"

Yuuri released his Sage and grinned. "You know I think I'm gonna keep calling you Ken!"

"Fine by me, Yuuuuuuri," Murata purred his name and the two began to laugh together.

The sound of neighing permeated the air. Greta was sitting in the stables again, reading a book. When her fathers were gone, she found that being around their horses lightened her mood.

"Here again today Princess?" Dakoskos asked as he walked into the royal stables with more hay.

"Dakoskos how many times do I have to ask you to call me Greta?" The princess asked in exacerbation as she closed her book.

The bald soldier smiled, 'she is so much like her fathers,' he thought. "My apologies Princess Greta," he said with a small bow and ended up dropping the hay to the ground in the process. "Ahh!" He exclaimed.

Greta chuckled and went over to help the soldier gather up the fallen hay. "Any news on my uncles?" She asked.

"No, not yet. The last update I heard, they had entered the Bielefeld territory and were sweeping the countryside," the soldier confided. "But don't worry, I'm sure they will find the monsters soon enough!" He said with confidence.

After helping Dakoskos, Greta stood back up and walked over to her father's horse, Ao. The midnight black stallion nuzzled Greta's hand lovingly. Aside from Yuuri and Wolfram, Greta was the only other person that could get near the feisty beast. "I just want everyone to come home safe and soon. I can't shake this bad feeling that I have," she sighed.

"Everything will be alight Princess, you'll see. I'm sure Heika will be home soon too," Dakoskos smiled. He was impressed with how Greta had matured so quickly in the past few years. Dakoskos wasn't used to being around humans, so the rapid changes in the young girl shocked him at first. She had become gentle like the king, fierce like Lord Bielefeld, shrewd like Lord von Voltaire, and confident like Lady Celi and Lady Anissina. Everyone in the castle had helped to raise the girl and adored the little Princess.

"I hope you're right," she huffed. She scratched Ao's head and smiled. On one side of Ao stood Wolfram's white mare, but to the other side Greta's horse was penned. Last year for her birthday, her fathers had gotten her a chestnut mare that she and Yuuri named Aka. She was a gorgeous burnt red color with a white blaze and stockings. "Well Aka," Greta smiled as she approached her steed, "want to go out and get some fresh air?" The horse seemed to understand her master and swished her head up in down in excitement.

"Princess! It's too dangerous to go for a ride outside of the castle grounds right now!" Dakoskos panicked.

"You may accompany me if you want Dakoskos, but I'm going. Aka and I need to get out of here for a little while," she declared crossing her arms across her chest defiantly with a huff.

'Why is it always me?' Dakoskos wondered. "Alright Princess," the bald man sighed, "you win, I'll come with you." The fact that Greta smirked triumphantly did not go unnoticed by the man. 'She can really channel Lord Bielefeld,' he mused. Dakoskos helped them get saddled up and they left the stables together at a gallop, past the castle guards.

The pair rode out of town under the bright afternoon sun. Greta led the way and Dakoskos followed behind her. She loved the freedom that she felt on horseback. The wind blew through her curly hair as Aka panted beneath her. The steady sound of hooves hitting the ground and the feel of the reins in her hands, calmed her. She led them towards her favorite spot, a small lake surrounded by a grove of trees. Greta and Dakoskos were so busy enjoying the scenery and the sunshine, that neither one noticed that they were being followed.

Translation Notes:

Aka - means red in Japanese, much like Ao means blue. It seemed fitting that Yuuri would help his daughter name her horse something similar to his.

Author's Notes:

*sings* "It's my birthday and I'll write if I want to, write if I want to, write if I want to…"

So I decided that I wanted to take a little bit of time today and write this chapter after all. Yay for back to back updates! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. I can't believe that I have written 20 chapters and the fic has over 5,800 views! crazy _

Next chapter, what will happen to Greta and Dakoskos? OOooOOOooo . . .

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Thank you for the Happy Birthday wishes! You guys rock!


	21. We Shall See

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 21 - We Shall See

After numerous villages, several false alarms, and countless saddle sores, the Shin Makoku forces were growing weary. They had been searching for any signs of the renegade humans for almost a week with no luck. Currently they had made camp outside of a small village along the Granz border and had settled in for the night.

"Report!" The disgruntled general demanded as he heard the flaps of his tent swish open. He did not bother to look up from the map in his hand.

"Gwen," his younger brother sighed. "When was the last time that you got some rest?" Conrad looked at the bags under his elder brother's eyes with growing concern.

"I'm fine Conrart. It just frustrates me that these rats seemed to have gone to ground," Gwendal admitted and rubbed his temples. "Any news?"

"No, the bandits turned out to be just some small time thieves after all. We handed them over to the local authorities," Conrad huffed in frustration and took a seat near his brother. "Gwen, perhaps we should head back," Conrad suggested. "Our last communication from Yozak said that even he wasn't able to turn up any new leads. The men are tired and we have nothing to show for our efforts."

"That's why I brought us back through the Granz territory," the stoic general frowned. "I think we should head back too."

"General!" A young blue haired soldier with terrified violet eyes burst into the tent. He held a letter in his out stretched hand. "This just arrived from the castle!"

"Bring it here Roger," Gwendal grunted as he pushed the maps on his makeshift desk aside and leaned over it to take the letter. His blood ran cold as soon as he took a closer look at the parchment in his hand. The outside of the envelope had the Shin Makoku seal on it as well as Yuuri's seal. However, the two water dragons intertwined together forming the 27th Maou's personal seal had a red line across it. This was the military code for a threat to the royal family and the crown.

Conrad grew concerned as he looked between the young soldier and his elder brother. "What is it Gwen?" He asked.

Gwendal didn't answer as he tore open the letter and began to read its contents. His eye's grew several sizes larger by the time he reached the end. "Conrart! Order the men to break camp and prepare to leave as soon as possible!" The general yelled. "The Princess has been kidnapped!"

The Princess of Shin Makoku sat defiantly at a an elegant table lined with every delicacy that she could ask for. Her beautiful face was marred by the permanent scowl that she wore. Greta turned her nose upwards and crossed her arms over her chest in silent protest.

"You have to eat something child," Hugo said with concern. He motioned to the feast in front of her. "I assure you that the food is not poisoned," he sighed and took a bite of bread to prove his point. "See?"

Greta glared at the man who resembled her dear uncle Conrad. He had a similar build, hair color, face, and demeanor, but this man had stunning aquamarine eyes. Of the five men that currently held her captive, this was the only one that didn't seem like a monster. "I'm not hungry," the princess grumbled.

"You must be hungry little one, it has been several days and you have eaten very little," Hugo worried. He had grown quite attached to the young girl, much to his surprise. After Hugo had lost his family to a band of demon thieves ten years ago, he had closed off his heart. Consumed by the overwhelming desire for revenge, Hugo had grown cold and evil. This young human girl perplexed him and for the first time in years, he wanted to protect something again. "But if you don't keep up your strength, how will you be able to glare at us?" Hugo smiled.

"An excellent point," Greta glared at him while reaching for some bread. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" She asked between bites.

"As we have told you, we mean _you_ no harm, you are human after all. Our quarrel is with the Maou and the other demon scum," Hugo explained.

"Scum? Says the man who has helped to kidnap a Princess!" Greta slammed her small fist on the table for emphasis. "Not to mention hold the innocent people of this estate captive in their own home!" She motioned to their surroundings. They were sitting at a large dinning room table that belonged to a demon aristocrat. "Who is the scum?"

"The Maou, the demons!" Hugo raised his voice in defense. "Your _father_ ," he hissed sarcastically.

Greta narrowed her eyes at his accusations. "What has my father, the Maou done? He wants to live peacefully with the humans! He is a great man!" The princess shouted and shot to her feet in her father's defense.

Hugo stood up across the table from Greta and glared at the poor naïve girl. "All demons want the same thing girl, the annihilation of all humans!"

"You're wrong! My father only wants peace!" Greta huffed. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She knew that shouting was getting them no where. Greta decided that a ladylike approach may work better. "You attacked Shin Makoku without provocation. If you were wronged in the past, I am sorry. Since my father became the Maou five years ago, he has endeavored to change this world for the better. He truly desires peace among the races. Instead of raising arms against us, why have you not tried speaking with us?"

Hugo couldn't believe how mature the young girl sounded. 'Is she telling the truth? Is it possible that a Demon King could actually desire peace?' Hugo pondered the Princess's words as the door to the dinning room swung open and clapping could be heard.

"Pretty words child, your fathers have trained you well," Volker grinned as he stepped into the room, followed by his comrades. "The Maou is a powerful and deceitful man. I have seen firsthand the extent of his desire for peace child, you are naïve if you believe his lies." Volker took a seat at the table and poured himself a glass of wine. "I wonder, have you ever seen his true form?" He asked as he took a drink.

"If you are referring to his powers, yes, on several occasions," Greta stared at the leader of the group that held her captive. "He only uses them in defense, unlike some people," she seethed as she sat back down slowly. Greta's instincts told her not to take her eyes off of the gray haired man. She got the same feeling when she was forced to be in King Saralegi's company, something inherently evil surrounded both men.

"Liar! Our village was destroyed when he unleashed his water powers in human lands!" Lanced yelled.

"Our home, family, and lives were washed away!" Lando screamed as Lance placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Oh you were from that village of thieves in Svelera that had stolen from their King," Greta stated. "My father heard that the King there had planned to destroy the dam upstream of the village and kill all of your people. Yuuri rushed to your village, but by the time he got there, half of the village was already underwater. He used his powers to help divert the water and save as many people as he could!"

"That's just what he wanted everyone to think! I saw his water dragon things that day, they were adding to the flood, not stopping it. He killed our baby sister and our parents you bitch!" Lando raged and lunged towards the table with his dagger drawn. Lance held his brother back with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Stop brother, she is just being tricked by the Maou, it's not her fault!" Lance shouted and tugged his brother from the room.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to sway us with your well prepared and rehearsed speeches Princess. We have all suffered at the hands of the demons," Volker said unconcerned and took another sip of his wine. "You are a human that has been deceived by the evil demons, your words hold little sway here child. We shall free our comrades and take our revenge," he said darkly.

"We won't stop until the demons have paid for their crimes," Hugo stated.

"Don't worry, I will take care of your other father kid. I owe him that for killin' my brother Grimm," Braun growled.

"See my dear?" Volker purred. "You need only sit there and serve your purpose, we shall punish the demons."

"You're all monsters!" Greta shouted, unable to contain her contempt. "Yuuri will punish you! He will stop you from hurting anyone else!" She screamed and ran from the room with Hugo and Braun in pursuit.

Volker laughed at her outburst and finished his glass of wine. "We shall see Princess," he placed the empty glass on the table and stared out the window. "We shall see," he grinned wickedly towards the setting sun.

Author's Note: Sorry that it took a week to update ^.^;;

Wow a chapter without Yuuri or Wolfram in it lol. I know that it was a bit short, but I hope that you all liked it anyways. Maybe some citrus in the next chapter to make up for it lol

Thank you for the over 6,300 views guys! So awesome

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows*


	22. Someone Will Pay Dearly

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: Yaarr, there be lemony goodness ahead! Ye be warned ^.~ Some explicit content yo! If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 22 - Someone Will Pay Dearly

"Good night!" Murata called down the hall before closing his door.

"Good night!" Echoed Yuuri as he too closed his bedroom door.

As soon as the door was closed Wolfram launched his attack. He slammed his King against the wall and with a feral growl, the Prince covered Yuuri's lips with his own. Giving in immediately to his Wolf, Yuuri opened his mouth and allowed the Prince access within. Their tongues lapped at one another in a heated dance for dominance. Wolfram positioned his hip in between Yuuri's legs and ground up into him, earning him a soft moan from the younger man. When Wolfram smirked in response, Yuuri pushed him backwards.

"Wolf," Yuuri panted while attempting to regain his breath. He gazed through heavily lidded lusty dark eyes at his fiancé.

Wolfram smirked even more when he heard the wanton way that Yuuri said his name. He turned and sauntered seductively towards the bed, removing his suit coat along the way and tossing it aside. "Enough words wimp," Wolfram sprawled out his lithe body on the mattress and ran his hand through his golden locks. He locked his smoldering emerald eyes on Yuuri, "get your ass over here," he purred and bit his lower lip.

That was all the invitation that Yuuri needed and he raced towards the bed with reckless abandon. He reached the bed and pounced his feisty fire demon. "Mine," he sighed longingly and pet Wolframs head gently.

"Yours," Wolfram said and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck with a smile.

The King then descended upon the Prince and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Yuuri made quick work of unbuttoning Wolfram's dress shirt and pulled it open. He ran his hands across the plane of Wolfram's chest and broke the kiss. Yuuri pushed himself up and gazed down at his disheveled fiancé. He licked his lips and swiftly swooped down and latched on to one rosy nipple. He fondled Wolfram's pert nub with his hand while suckling on the other. The Prince gasped and began to writhe under his King.

Both of the young men started to feel constricted by their clothing and broke apart to rid themselves of their offending garments. Once fully nude, the pair entwined themselves again. Yuuri ran hot kisses across Wolfram's chest and dipped his tongue into the Prince's navel along the way. Wolfram let out a soft whimpered and a sharp intake of breath when Yuuri licked the length of his erection. Yuuri swallowed Wolfram's cock in one swift motion and the Prince reached down to grab onto thick raven locks.

"Yuuri," Wolfram moaned when his fiancé began to bob his head on the Prince's shaft. Yuuri hummed and Wolfram bucked up into his mouth. "Gods," Wolfram panted and arched his back when Yuuri messaged his balls. Yuuri stroked Wolfram's cock with one hand and put his other hand to his mouth to lubricate his fingers. He resumed bobbing on Wolfram's shaft and ran his hand down Wolfram's taint to gently push on his fiancé's hole. Carefully he pressed one finger in between the tight ring of muscle while Wolfram started to moan loudly and tug at Yuuri's hair. Yuuri soon added a second finger inside and commenced a scissoring motion to gently stretch his Wolf. When he added a third and pressed in deeper he bumped a bud of nerves that had Wolfram squealing and twitching. "Yuuri, I'm . . I'm gonna unnnn," Wolfram moaned and came into his lovers waiting mouth.

While Wolfram enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm, Yuuri spit some of the cum into his hand and stroked himself with it. He grunted at the welcome friction. Yuuri pushed Wolfram's legs up and positioned himself between them. "Wolf, I love you and I want us to be one," Yuuri panted in anticipation.

"I love you too Yuuri, please make me yours," Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri smiled back and then placed himself at Wolfram's entrance. Not being able to contain himself any longer Yuuri pushed into Wolfram in one smooth motion. He could feel Wolfram surrounding him with his tight heat. Yuuri was intoxicated by the feeling and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Wolf," he moaned and tried not to move until Wolfram could adjust.

"Yuuri," Wolfram squealed when he was impaled by his love. 'Finally,' he thought with a fuzzy mind. He could feel Yuuri inside of him and it was amazing. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and he nodded at Yuuri to signal his readiness for more.

Yuuri began to thrust into his Wolf with more and more vigor. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and slide almost out, only to dive forth again. He adjusted his position and was able to find Wolfram's prostrate once more. He aimed at it and sent the fire demon into a squirming screaming mess. Yuuri knew that he would not be able to last very long, but he tried to hold out as best he could. When he felt himself teetering on the edge, he reached down and grabbed Wolfram's cock to stroked it.

The combination of being stroked and pumped by Yuuri was too much for Wolfram and he came hard in between their stomachs. When Yuuri felt Wolfram tense his body with his release, the King followed with his own orgasm. Yuuri twitched and groaned in pleasure as he released his hot seed inside his lover. He gentle pulled himself out of Wolfram and collapsed on top of him. The two men panted and held each other tightly. They shared a sweet kiss before they both succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in each others arms.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Murata yawned and scratched his head as he entered the living room. Last night he had turned the TV in his room on to drown out the inevitable noise that would be coming from the royal bedroom. Luckily he had fallen asleep without being privy to the pairs love making. Now he was graced by the sight of Shibuya feeding Wolfram breakfast while they cuddle on a sofa together.

"Morning Ken!" Yuuri practically beamed with pride. "Hungry? We ordered room service for breakfast, help yourself." Yuuri turned back and held another spoonful of yogurt out for Wolfram to eat. Wolfram blushed, but took the offered food with a small content smile.

"Thanks, but somehow I have lost my apatite," Murata smirked. Yuuri shrugged and continued to feed Wolfram. "Now that you have all of your memories, are we going back Shibuya?"

Yuuri put down the spoon and yogurt container to looked up at his Sage. "Yes," Yuuri nodded, "I think that we should go home." He leaned over and softly kissed Wolfram's hair and then stood from the sofa. "Wolf and I are packed, we'll leave as soon as you are ready."

"Ready," Murata declared and tilted his head so that his glasses would glare in the morning light from the window. "I feel that we are needed in Shin Makoku immediately."

That comment got the pairs' attention. Wolfram stood up to stand next to his fiancé. "What's wrong Geika?" Wolfram asked as he furrowed his brows.

"I don't know for sure, but I can sense that something is wrong," Murata sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He could feel a strong pull to the other world, almost as if Shinou were calling him back or warning him that something was not right.

"Alright, lets go home," Yuuri acknowledged. "Gather your things and meet me in the bathroom."

The group wasted no time and with their belongings safely stored in waterproof bags, they entered the bathroom. Yuuri had filled the enormous bathtub earlier that morning with the intent of returning to Shin Makoku. The three men stepped into the now cool water and felt the it surge beneath them as Yuuri opened a portal to the other world. In the blink of an eye, a whirlpool engulfed the group and swallowed them down into the waters depths as they were transported home.

Yuuri was the first to surface followed by Murata and then Wolfram. The King had brought them back through the fountain in the courtyard at the temple. Unpolluted air filled their starving lungs as they stood up and gathered their things.

"Heika! Geika! Wolfram!" Conrad shouted and ran towards the trio. Shinou had sent word to the castle that the boys would be returning soon. As always, he was right. Conrad rushed to their side and offered them all towels. "Welcome home," he said with a forced smile.

"Lord Weller, what has happened?" Murata asked, his lenses flashing in the afternoon sun. The worry and dread emanating from the brave swordsman was palpable.

"There is no easy way to say this," Conrad took a deep breath. He and Gwendal had just gotten back to the castle yesterday. Once they arrived, Gunter had rushed out to meet them. The King's advisor had explained the circumstances surrounding Greta's kidnapping and the demands of her captors. "The Princess has been kidnapped," Conrad admitted with unshed tears in his eyes.

Yuuri and Wolfram couldn't believe their ears. Their baby was kidnapped? Their precious Greta? Impossible. Who would dare harm their baby girl? Realization hit the pair and they both began to shake with rage. 'Someone will pay,' they both thought with anger, 'someone will pay dearly!'

Author's Notes:

Well I hope that the lemon makes up for the lack of Yuuri and Wolfram in the last chapter. That was my first full sex scene ^.^;;; I hope that it was ok . . .

Poor Murata had to turn on the TV so that he could get some rest and not hear them lol

Back to back updates yo!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. On a personal note I just finished watching Yuri on Ice! OMG I loved it! It is the first anime to grab my attention and imagination as much as KKM. I smell a fic in my future, but first I will finish this one. Unless I do another one shot . . .hmm . . . .


	23. Sins of the Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 23 - Sins of the Past

The King and his entourage swept down the narrow hallway of the soldiers' barracks and knocked on the door at end of the corridor. A small squeaky voice told them to enter. Yuuri wasted no time with manners as he threw the door open forcefully and stalked across the threshold. He locked his eyes on the only inhabitant of the sparsely decorated room.

"Dakoskos," Yuuri spoke with as much patience as he could muster.

"Heika!" Dakoskos saluted with a shriek, visibly shaking from head to toe.

"Tell me exactly what happened to Greta," the King commanded while he took hold of Wolfram's hand at his side. Gunter had filled the three men in on the details of the kidnapping, but Yuuri insisted that he hear the events from the only eye witness himself. Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, and himself now stood in the small room waiting to hear the tale firsthand.

The soldier immediately launched into the story of how he had stupidly allowed Greta to leave the castle grounds with him. Of the their short journey to Greta's peaceful little lake that she cherished. How when they were not paying attention, five men came out of nowhere and surrounded them. He said that the five men were human and threatened to kill him if the Princess didn't come with them quietly. Greta had ordered Dakoskos to return to the castle and do as the humans said. With twin daggers and twin men restraining the Princess, Dakoskos had no choice but to comply. Reluctantly he took the letter their leader handed him, mounted his horse, and dashed back to the castle.

"What letter?" Yuuri asked when the soldier had finished telling his story.

"This one Heika," Dakoskos said sheepishly and handed over a slightly crumpled envelope to his King. "I was given specific instructions not to show this to anyone but you or the Princess would suffer the consequences. He said that he would know somehow if I didn't do as he instructed," Dakoskos sighed heavily.

Yuuri looked at the envelope in his hand and opened it quickly. Wolfram leaned in closer so that he could read it's contents as well. Yuuri held the letter in one hand and wrapped his arm around Wolfram to pull him in closer so that they could read it together.

 ** _Dear Yuuri Maou Heika,_**

 ** _Welcome home! By now you have found out that we have your daughter. Don't worry, I'm sure that she will enjoy her time with us until you decide to return. You really should keep a closer eye on her, young girls are quite vulnerable little things after all. Rest assured that as long as you do exactly as I say, no harm will befall her. A pity really, she is growing into quite the attractive young woman._**

(Wolfram growled and Yuuri crumpled the paper slightly in his fist)

 ** _Enough pleasantries, onto the main topic: MY MEN! I obviously want them released, unharmed of course. I will be sending you a message detailing how I wish for this little exchange to take place. If you value your daughter's life and or her chastity. . ._**

(more growling from Wolfram)

 ** _DO NOT attempt to locate us. My spy in your castle will alert me when you have returned and I will send you my next little love letter at that time._**

 ** _Well this has been fun, I am so looking forward to seeing you soon!_**

 ** _With all my love,_**

 ** _Volker Metzgerei_**

 ** _High Lord of Gottorf_**

When Yuuri and Wolfram were done reading the letter, the King handed it to his Sage and confidants. He looked down at his Wolf and saw that his fist held a small fireball. "Wolf," he said gently. Yuuri pulled him into an embrace and smiled when the fire went out and Wolfram wrapped both arms around his fiancé. "We will get Greta back, don't worry love," Yuuri vowed and kissed Wolfram's forehead.

Wolfram squeezed his Yuuri tightly and a single tear fell down his cheek. "I know Yuuri, I know," he sighed and buried his face into Yuuri's neck. "They will pay for this," he growled.

Yuuri pet Wolfram's hair lovingly and took a deep breath. "Yes they will," he seethed.

"Shibuya," Murata sighed once he had read the letter. "Lord Bielefeld, I'm so sorry," the Sage couldn't believe the audacity of these humans. "What do we know about Gottorf?" He turned and asked the two older men behind him.

"There was a horrendous battle fought there with the humans 25 years ago during the war. The country no longer exists," Gwendal admitted. He had been apart of the group that was tasked with delivering the final blow to the country that was one of the leading producers of houseki stones at that time. "My men and I wiped it from the map." The King and his Sage gasped at the general's confession.

"It was the leading producer of houseki stones and it was seen as a great to us. They had some of the most talented houseki users at the time. The small country was North of the Wincott territory and due to our on going battle to the South, it was decided that Shin Makoku couldn't sustain a war on both fronts. There were rumors that an alliance was being formed between Gottorf and Dai Shimaron, we couldn't allow that to happen, we wouldn't have survived," Conrad offered in defense of his brother. A soldier's job was to carry out orders, even if it was something deplorable.

"We gathered intelligence and planned a full scale assault on their seat of power. We went under the cover of night and literally buried village after village on our way to their castle. War is an ugly, messy business. They had done similar things to our border towns, but that doesn't excuse that level of genocide," Gwendal murmured.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that there had been battles and wars fought in his kingdom before he arrived, but this was the first time that he had heard specific details. He was mortified. Yuuri hated the mere idea of war, and this was an excellent example why. It was a zero sum game, everyone looses in the end.

"By the time we had reached the castle, the power of the houseki stones was too great and my men and I were no longer able to use our powers. We simply infiltrated the castle and slaughtered all of its inhabitants. We spared no one," the stoic General explained grimly. "We fled the castle and headed back to Shin Makoku. When the sun rose over Gottorf that morning, there was hardly anyone in the country alive to see it."

Silence fell over the room when Gwendal had finished. Conrad had never heard the details regarding the fall of Gottorf and now he knew why. It wasn't something to be proud of. It wasn't something that anyone wanted to remember.

"And now the sins of the past come back to haunt the present, a tale as old as time itself," Murata said breaking the silent spell that had fallen over the small room. He turned and looked at his King. 'Well Shibuya, how will we solve this one?' He wondered.

Author's Notes: Yay an update! It only took four days, not bad! *grins* I am sorry that it is a shorter chapter, but I liked that as an ending point.

So fun facts: Volker means warrior and Metzgerei means butcher in German. Gottorf is a castle in the German town of Schleswig. Google is so fun.

This story has almost 7,000 views! That rocks! Thank you!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~

P.S. Last time I mentioned my new found love for Yuri on Ice, and it just dawned on me . . . .why do I love cute lil gay boys named Yuuri so much? lol No doubt it is one of the great mysteries of the universe lol!


	24. Well Now

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 24 - Well Now

All they could do was wait for word from Volker. The men walked back to the castle in tense silence. No one had anything to add to the conversation that had taken place with Dakoskos. No one wanted to verbalize their obvious concern for the Princess's safety.

"Wolf and I are gonna go take a nap," Yuuri said as they reached the front steps of the castle. "Come on Wolf," Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and began to lead them back to their room. Wolfram said nothing in response and allowed himself to be dragged along.

When they entered their quarters, Yuuri took of his jacket and shoes. Wolfram followed his lead and they both laid down on their massive bed. They laid there, holding one another, in silence.

"It's a trap Yuuri," Wolfram whispered and nuzzled Yuuri's chest. "You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that," Yuuri said while stroking Wolfram's hair. "But what choice do we have Wolf?"

"None," Wolfram sighed.

"None," Yuuri agreed.

Exhaustion caught up with the two men and they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both had similar dreams about Greta. The dreams started off as happy picnics and flower crowns and ended in pain and screaming. When they awoke in time for dinner, neither one felt rested or confident about what lay ahead.

Greta was walking towards the kitchen to see if she could find a snack. She hated to eat in front of her captors, so she would routinely sneak food from the kitchen. Along the way she heard Volker talking to Braun and Hugo in "his" office. She crept up to the door and listened.

"So that damn Maou and his slut have finally returned huh?" Braun boomed.

"So it would seem," Volker said coolly.

"What's our next move?" Hugo asked.

"I will extend an invitation to visit us here of course," Volker purred.

"And our brethren?" Hugo pushed.

"I will have the little Maou bring them along for the fun," Volker said sweetly.

"Good, and then I can finally kill that little blonde whore and avenge Grimm!" Braun declared.

"I would love to cross blades with Lord Weller," Hugo admitted.

"Patience my friends, all in good time," Volker warned.

Greta held her breath and shook in anger. The thought that these men were setting a trap for her family and that she was the bait, disgusted her to no end. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and she screamed a muffled cry of surprise. The next second she was being tossed roughly into the office.

"Didn't your daddies teach you that it's impolite to listen to other people's conversations little Princess?" Lance asked with mirth.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know?" Lando added.

Greta looked up and saw Volker's cold blue eyes staring down at her. A chill ran down her spine and she started to shake in fear. She knew that these men were dangerous, but thus far they had not been violent with her.

"Well now Princess, that was quite rude," Volker said icily as he stood from his desk. He had Tilda perched on his shoulder as he made his way over to Greta. "What should we do about this unfortunate situation I wonder?" He placed his index finger on his chin and tapped it in mock contemplation.

"Boss, she can't do anything about our plans or warn her fathers," Hugo stepped in between them with his arms out protectively.

Volker was taken a back at his swordsmen's bold defense. "You seemed to have taken a liking to the little lamb Hugo," he said sweetly. He leaned back on his desk and Tilda flew out the window behind him. "I don't mind of course as long as you don't loose sight of our mission," he said lazily looking at a his fingernails.

"Of course not," Hugo defended. "You know that I want revenge for my family," Hugo sighed. "I just think that the Princess is innocent of any blame is all. She is a human child, forced to live with the demons."

Greta could no longer keep her silence. "I was not forced to live with the demons. I chose it!" She proclaimed as she stood up to face the men in the room. "I thought that the demons were evil once too. I even tried to kill the Maou myself," she admitted. That got her captor's attention.

"No way! You tried to assassinate the Maou? Way to go!" Lando and Lance squealed in unison.

Greta shot the redheaded twins a glare and continued her story. "I did, I lied to gain access to the castle and audience with the Maou. I pulled my dagger on him when his guard was down, but Conrad, Lord Weller, deflected it before I could wound him."

"I admit that I'm impressed," Volker said calmly. "Why were you not killed for your crime little one?"

"I should have been, but Yuuri, the Maou, is kind. Instead of being angry at me, he asked me why I did it. He truly wanted to understand my reasons and circumstances. He smuggled me out of the castle on one of his many adventures, intent on setting me free without his advisors knowing," Greta explained as she approached the gray haired leader. She noticed that the group of men were hanging on her every word.

"Reckless, naïve, and stupid," Volker sighed shaking his head.

"We went through some things together and in the end he asked me if I wanted to stay with him as his daughter. No one had ever wanted me before, no one had ever fought for me before. When we got back to Blood Pledge Castle he adopted me officially and I have lived happily as his and Wolfram's daughter ever since," Greta smiled.

Hugo couldn't understand why the Maou, evil as he is, would care about the life of one human child. He had always assumed that the Maou had killed the Princess's true family and taken her as a trophy or as a warning to others not to cross him. "But why would he do that? Why would the Maou go to all that trouble for a human? One that tried to kill him no less?" Hugo asked, truly curious.

Greta turned to face Hugo with a warm smile. "Because Yuuri, the Maou, is the kindest man in this world or any other world. He only wants everyone to live happily in peace with each other. He doesn't care if someone is human or demon or a mixture of the two. He is a good man, with a big heart, if you only gave him a chance, he would have been your friend too," Greta said proudly.

Hugo, Braun, and the twins stared at the little Princess. She stood with her back straight and her head held high. She was the embodiment of royalty in that moment. She carried herself with dignity and grace. They were transfixed by the spell her words had cast over the room.

Volker sensed his men being taken in by her words, and began to laugh. He hit it hand on the desk and laughed loudly. "Oh my dear, you play your part so well," he said with mirth. Volker wiped his eyes and stood up straight to glare down at Greta. "So well that you have even fooled my men," he took Greta by the arm and shoved her into Braun's sturdy chest. The large men caught her roughly and held onto her. "But not me!" He hissed. "It's clear that you have been brainwashed by that detestable demon brat of a King!" He yelled and shook his head. "Poor thing," he sighed feigning pity. "Braun!" He bellowed.

"Y-yes boss?" Being a man of few brain cells, Braun was utterly confused by this entire situation.

"Take the poor little Princess back to her room and see that she stays there!" Volker commanded.

"Yes Boss!" Braun spun himself and Greta around and steered them towards the door.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "I was never brainwashed!" She protested as the large man shoved her forwards. "My father's are both good men! They'll stop you from hurting anyone else, you'll see!" She screamed as she dodged Braun's hand attempting to cover her mouth. "The Maou will have his JUSTICE!" Greta shrieked as she was pushed down the hall. "J-U-S-T-I-C-E!"

Volker shook his head in disgust, "poor thing," he sighed and closed the door to drown out Greta's further protests. "She doesn't even realize that she is being used, just a pawn for that manipulative Maou," he said with disgust.

Hugo wasn't so sure about that. The Princess seemed quite sincere when she was recalling her past with the Maou. Hugo wished that he could hear more about the Maou from her perspective, but he knew better than to voice those thoughts out loud. Braun may be dim, but he was not. He knew when to be quiet, he knew when someone was up to something. Hugo could tell that even Volker was startled by the Princess's story, so there must be some truth in her words.

"When do we make our move boss?" Lando decided to break the uncomfortable silence in the wake of the Princess's abrupt departure.

"Yeah, when do we get our revenge?" Lance added.

"I will write to the Maou today, he should receive the letter tomorrow morning. I will instruct him to meet us here the morning after that," Volker explained as he made his way back to the desk. He grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and quill. "Now then," he hummed and tapped the quill on his cheek in deep thought. "What shall I write in this little love letter?" He asked himself.

Tilda caught an up draft and flew high into the sky over Shin Makoku. The hawk could almost see her target and was eager to land. She was on her return flight, back to the castle where her master's enemies dwelled. Soon she would be able to deliver her master's words and serve her purpose. Soon she could stay with her master and not have to keep a watchful eye on his enemies. Soon she could rest. 'Soon," she thought as she screeched and dove down towards her target. 'Soon my master will prevail!'

Yuuri and Wolfram sat on the veranda with Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and Murata for breakfast. None of the men were hungry and they merely picked at their food absentmindedly. The maids look on the morose men with concern.

"Heika," Sangria finally spoke up in a timid voice, "forgive my rudeness, but you must eat to keep your strength up." The maid fiddled with the hem of her apron nervously.

Yuuri looked up from his plate and offered the worried maid a gentle smile, but it didn't reach his charcoal eyes. "You're right Sangria," he sighed, "it would be a pity to waste this delicious meal." He took a bite of his food and drink of his juice. "Thank you for your concern," he smiled again. He then glared at the other men around the table and everyone began to eat their breakfast in earnest.

Satisfied the maids bowed and left the men to their meal. As they closed the balcony doors a high picked shriek was heard from above the castle. All eyes turned to the sky in search of the source. A small red hawk zoomed downwards towards the men around the table on the veranda. With another wail the bird landed in the middle of a plate of pancakes. The bird ruffled it's feathers and trotted over to Yuuri. When it reached the King's plate, it extended it's neck to showcase the collar it wore.

"What in the?" Yuuri asked in surprise as he reached out and took the note that was tied around the bird's collar. As soon as he took the letter, the bird snatched a sausage from the Maou's plate, screeched, and took to the sky. She landed on a nearby rooftop, devoured the sausage and glared down at the king.

"What does the letter say Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"Let's see," Yuuri said as he carefully unfolded the parchment and read it out loud:

 _ **Dear Yuuri Maou Heika,**_

 _ **My precious hawk Tilda has just informed me of your arrival back in the castle. She also told me that you have followed my orders not to look for us. Clever boy! Doing so would have had nasty consequences, I shudder to think of it.**_

 _ **Now on to business! As you know I want my men released. I know that they are currently being held in your west dungeon. I also know that there are 13 of them. I want all 13 men returned, unharmed should you wish to see your daughter again in one piece.**_

 _ **So, here is what I propose:**_

 _ **You will escort my men to the Wincott territorial border town of Eltz tomorrow morning. Then, bring them west until you reach Eltz castle. There you will hand them over to me and I shall return your daughter and the inhabitants of this fine estate over to you.**_

 _ **In order to peacefully transport my men here, bring only:**_

 _ **Yourself**_

 _ **Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**_

 _ **The Great Sage Ken Murata**_

 _ **Lord Gwendal von Voltaire**_

 _ **Lord Conrad Weller**_

 _ **No more, no less.**_

 _ **If you follow my demands, we should be able to resolve this issue without bloodshed.**_

 _ **So looking forward to seeing you soon,**_

 _ **Volker Metzgerei**_

 _ **High Lord of Gottorf**_

"Bastard!" Wolfram shouted and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Well now," Murata hummed deep in thought as his glasses reflected the morning sun.

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated! I have been seduced, seduced I say. By none other than that smooth Russian Ice Skating hunk, Victor Nikiforov! I have fallen quite hard for Yuri on Ice. That's why it took so long. I was possessed by the hot Russian and his cute lil katsudon and had to start a new fic with them. I swear that I will finish this fic tho!

Eltz is a castle in Germany. I just liked the way that it sounded.

The big finale is coming soon!

I can't believe that this fic is now up to over 7,800 views! THANK YOU!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	25. My Pretty Maou

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for fun, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this!

Chapter 25 - My Pretty Maou

The room was spacious and well appointed, but to Greta it might as well been a prison cell. She lay on the bed, her face covered in pillows, crying her eyes out. She missed everyone at the castle, she missed her family. But what could she do? She didn't have any powers and she wasn't a fighter, she was just a helpless princess. Greta hated the thought that she was so powerless and wailed louder still. As she ran out of tears to shed, Greta heard a noise coming from her window. She jumped upright at the sudden sound.

"Shh princess, it's Hugo, please don't make a sound," came the gentle whisper from the tree behind Greta's curtains. "May I please come in?" Hugo asked.

Greta rushed to the window and threw back the curtains, revealing Hugo perched precariously in the tree branches outside. She nodded and Hugo nimbly slide through her open window and into the room. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. Greta was painfully aware of Braun's presence out in the hallway, preventing her for escape.

"I needed to speak with you, this seemed the only way," Hugo muttering while motioning his head towards the door. Greta gave him a weak smile of understanding. Hugo walked over to a set of chairs in the far corner of the large bedroom and she followed him cautiously. He motioned for her to sit down as he sat in his own chair. Greta scrutinized his facial features for a moment before she reluctantly plopped down.

"What was so important that you had to sneak into my room without your buddies knowing?" She hissed while glaring at the handsome swordsman. She despised the fact that he reminded her of Conrad, it made her stupidly trusting of the man.

"I want you to answer me honestly, I want you to tell me the truth and in return I shall do the same," he said in an even and somewhat displeased tone. Hugo needed to know the truth for once, not just Volker's interpretation of it.

The princess tilted her head to the side, taking in his words while he sat there still as a statue. Maybe she could get through to him, maybe this was her power. "Alright, I promise to be honest with you, if you promise to be honest with me," she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you princess," Hugo said as he bowed his head slightly towards Greta. "Firstly, what you said earlier in the study, was that the truth?"

"Every word of it," Greta smiled and nodded.

Hugo looked shocked and then his face switched to a look of confusion. "You willing chose to live with the demons? You don't think that you are being tricked by the Maou's evil powers?"

Greta couldn't help herself and she quickly covered her mouth to drown out her laughter. "I'm sorry," she said clearing her throat and calming back down. "But when you asked if I was being tricked by the Maou's evil powers, so many hilarious images of Yuuri filled my head and I had to laugh." She fixed Hugo with a warm and loving smile. "Yuuri isn't tricking me, he loves me," she said proudly. "And I love him, dearly!" She need to get through to Hugo, she needed him to understand. "I think that you have the wrong idea about my fathers and demons in general, I know that I did once too."

"Alright Princess Greta," Hugo said with resolve as he leaned back into his chair, "then set the record straight."

"It would be my pleasure," Greta grinned.

It was decided that in order to reach Eltz by the following morning, they would need to leave in the middle of the night if they didn't wish to make camp. With only the five people listed allowed to accompany the prisoners, making camp for the night was out of the question. Yuuri left Gwendal in charge of the logistics for their trip and they all agreed to leave after dinner that evening. This gave them the rest of the morning and the afternoon to worry and wait.

Wolfram insisted that they spend the time relaxing as much as possible in their quarters for the day and Yuuri was too mentally drained to argue. When they reached their room, Wolfram made Yuuri lie down on their bed so that he could hold the Maou close and comfort him. Yuuri lay curled up next to Wolfram, with his head resting on the fire demon's chest. The steady beating of Wolfram's heart was Yuuri's anchor, it helped him maintain his sanity.

"Wolf," he sighed contentedly, breathing in his fiancé's sweet smell.

"Hmm?" Wolfram lazily replied while stroking Yuuri's hair gently.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered and nuzzled into Wolfram's chest further, squeezing his blue uniform in his hands like a lifeline.

Wolfram smiled warm and lovingly down at the back of Yuuri's head. "I love you too Yuuri," he sighed happily.

A thought popped into Yuuri's head and he sat bolt upright so suddenly that it made his head dizzy. He narrowly missed hitting Wolfram on his way up.

"What the hell wimp?" Wolfram asked startled.

"I just remembered!" He shrieked and dove off the bed in a flash. "How could I have forgotten? How stupid can I be?"

"Pretty stupid sometimes," Wolfram snorted.

"Gee thanks Wolf," Yuuri glared back at the bed. He shook his head and turned towards his wardrobe. Yuuri knelt down and opened the lowest drawer, pulling it almost all the way out. He smiled and reached in the very back, behind all his thongs, and grabbed the bag that contained a small box. Careful not to allow Wolfram to see, he tore open the waterproof bag and pulled out the box within. He spun around and leapt back onto the bed next to Wolfram with a huge grin.

Wolfram was a bit taken a back by Yuuri's odd behavior. "What's going on Yuuri?" He asked apprehensively with a scowl.

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Wolf," he smiled. "I know that I already proposed to you again, and I meant it," he rambled quickly. "But on Earth when someone proposes they give the one they love something to show their feelings." Yuuri placed the small black box with a silver bow on Wolfram's lap.

Wolfram looked down at the tiny black box and his eyes grew large in surprise. "Yuuri?" He mumbled.

"Wolf, before I lost my memories, I had already realized that I loved you. I bought this the last time I went to Earth for my finals," he sighed. "I wanted to give it to you when I got back, but there was that attack and we left right away, so I didn't get the chance." He reached over and took Wolfram's hands in his own. "Remember along the way I asked if when we got back we could have a talk?"

Wolfram smiled sadly and nodded. At the time he thought that Yuuri wanted to discuss something else entirely. "Yeah, I thought that you wanted to end our engagement, it broke my heart," Wolfram admitted.

"Oh gods no Wolf!" Yuuri leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Wolfram in a tight embrace. "I wanted to tell you about my feelings, I wanted to ask you to marry me for real!" He squealed into Wolfram's neck. "I wanted to give you this," Yuuri said leaning back and picking up the box. "But everything happened and well, I never got the chance!"

"So can I have it now?" Wolfram asked with a genuine smile.

Yuuri's felt his legs turn to jelly at the sight. Wolfram was dazzling, he was the most amazing person that Yuuri had ever met. He knew that he didn't deserve to have Wolfram, but he selfishly wanted to bind Wolfram to him in every way imaginable. He didn't trust his voice, so he meekly nodded instead.

"Thank you," Wolfram said as he delicately removed the bow and opened the box. He was surprised to find another box inside for a moment, but then happily pulled it out. Yuuri thought that the puzzled looked of Wolfram's face in that moment was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. He had to fight the temptation to knock the blonde over and have his way with him right then and there. Wolfram opened the other box slowly and Yuuri watched with extreme pleasure as Wolfram's face lit up when he saw the ring inside. Small tears were forming in Wolfram's bright emerald eyes as he reached in and took the ring out to look at it closely. "Oh Yuuri," he cooed as he noticed the flames that adorned the ring.

"I umm," Yuuri muttered and scratched the end of his nose looking down nervously, "I hope that you like it Wolf, it reminded me of you." Yuuri mentally giggled, 'tough and fiery, yup that's my Wolfram!'

"Yuuri!" Wolfram squealed and tackled the Maou. "I love it!" He smiled brightly as he admired the ring while leaning on Yuuri's chest. "But wait," he stilled his rambunctious wiggling, "Mama said that you have to put it on my finger!" He looked down and glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed and pushed Wolfram off of himself, until they were kneeling in front of one another. He took the ring from Wolfram's right hand and held Wolfram's left hand shakily. "Wolf," he smiled and made eye contact, "will you be mine forever?" Yuuri asked sincerely.

Wolfram's heart was about to burst at the sight of his Yuuri asking him to be his forever. He had never felt more loved, more wanted, or more happy in his entire life. He was never going to let his wimp go, no matter what! They were going to get their daughter back safe and sound, and he was going to marry Yuuri and they were going to be happy damn it! But first he had to answer Yuuri. Wolfram bared his soul, he shed away the last bits of his protective shield, his haughty attitude that had always covered him in a layer of defense. He didn't need it anymore, not with his Yuuri. "Of course I will Yuuri, forever and always," he vowed. "I'll never let you go, I'm yours and you are mine, forever my love," he beamed.

Yuuri felt tears run down his face. Wolfram was so sincere, so full of warm love, that Yuuri thought he might melt. There was no attitude, no haughty manner, just raw emotion coming from Wolfram and Yuuri drank it up. He absorbed it all inside himself and promised to keep it safe. He would never hurt Wolfram again, never deny his love for this beautiful creature that somehow loved him back. How did he get so lucky? He no longer cared, he just knew that everything was going to be ok now, now that he could have Wolfram by his side forever. "Forever," he whispered as he slid the ring onto Wolfram's delicate finger. It was a perfect fit, like it was always meant to be there. He leaned down and kissed the ring, sealing the bond.

"Yuuri, I love you, thank you," Wolfram mumbled as tears starting falling. He looked down at his ring, his symbol that he belonged to Yuuri. Now there was nothing that could tear them apart.

"Wolf, I love you too!" He pulled Wolfram onto his lap and held him tight. "I promise that we are going to get our Greta back and then I am going to marry you and everything will be wonderful my honey!"

Wolfram returned the embrace and simply nodded into Yuuri's neck. He was glad that Yuuri's wasn't able to see his face, because it turned bright red when Yuuri called him honey. The desire to be as close to Yuuri as possible spread through Wolfram like a wildfire. He ran his hand up Yuuri's spine in a slow and sensual manner, smirking when he felt Yuuri tense. He steeled himself and pulled back to look Yuuri in the face. "Yes Yuuri, everything is going to be wonderful," he grinned as he slide off Yuuri's lap and pushed the Maou backwards onto his back. Before Yuuri could move Wolfram swung his leg over the Maou's lap and straddled his fiancé.

"Wolf, what?" Yuuri sputtered in surprise as he gazed up at Wolfram. Yuuri stopped protesting when he saw that Wolfram's eyes were lidded with lust and he started slowly gyrating tantalizingly on Yuuri's lap.

Wolfram reached down and sprayed his hand across Yuuri's chest seductively. With his other hand he loosened his cravat. "I'm a man too Yuuri," he smirked, "you didn't think that I would let you have all the fun, did you?" He purred as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Now then my pretty Maou," he leaned down towards Yuuri and sighed longingly. "I shall have you!" He declared with a feral growl.

Author's Note: Oh snap Wolfram! So bold *fans self* So I updated, yay me! I hope that you enjoyed it. Wolf and Yuuri are too adorable. I have never been a fan of it _always_ being only Yuuram, so up next some Wolfyuu baby!

Woot, this story has over 8,600 views!

As always thank you for your R&Rs and F&Fs! *bows* ^.~


	26. Never Underestimate a Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters! If I did, it would be a Yaoi ^-^ I just did this for giggles, because Yuuri and Wolf are so fun to play with!

Warnings: If you are reading fics in this fandom then you are aware that this is at the very least a Shounen Ai, BL, boys lovin boys, right? Also violence, swearing, and lots of feels. If that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this! Ok sexy times ahead, you've been warned yo!

 _Story Recap:_

 _Just when Yuuri had finally realized his love for Wolfram, he got injured saving his fiancé during a battle and lost all of his memories. Slowly yet surely Yuuri has once again regained them all._

 _A ruthless gang of human have kidnapped Princess Greta and are holing her hostage. However, one of the humans, Hugo, has decided to listen to the princess and learn about the true nature of the fearsome Demon King._

 _The Maou, his fiancé, his sage, Conrad, and Gwendal will depart to get Greta back later in the evening per the kidnapper's instructions. Meanwhile Yuuri has re-proposed to Wolfram not only in the Shin Makoku way, but the Earthen way with a ring. Now Wolfram is determined to claim his wimp just as Yuuri has claimed him. In bed. *smirks*_

 **Chapter 26 - Never Underestimate a Princess**

Yuuri gulped as he took in the lustful gleam of Wolfram's emerald eyes. They were dazzling with the early afternoon sun pouring in from their balcony. Gods but he loved his Wolf. He could already feel himself getting hard from the heady anticipation of Wolfram taking the lead, of relinquishing his control to the feisty fire wielder.

Wolfram nipped at the long column of Yuuri's tanned neck. He preened with each noise that his wimp made as he worked his way up to the King's jaw. For years he had fantasized about having Yuuri underneath him like this, writhing and vulnerable. He would relish every reaction and moan that he could pull from the Maou.

"Yuuri," he whispered huskily over Yuuri's strong jaw. "I want to claim you, mark you." He nuzzled the Maou's neck as Yuuri tilted his head to allow Wolfram better access. "I want to make it so that your body will never be satisfied with anyone but me. You are mine!" He purred, baring his teeth and biting down Yuuri's Adam's apple.

Yuuri groaned, feeling Wolfram's teeth on his exposed neck. "Yours," Yuuri managed to choke out. His hands flew to the blonde's hair, entangling in the silken locks. His hips bucked up of their own accord and Yuuri tried to stifle the moan in his throat when he inadvertently ground their erections together.

Wolfram decided that his fiancé needed to be naked and now! He debated burning the clothes right off of his wimp, but ultimately decided against it. If he burned Yuuri, he wouldn't be able to fuck him. That was totally unacceptable at this point.

"Yuuri," Wolfram panted, pulling his head up to meet deep obsidian eyes. "I'm going to remove my own clothing and you have until I'm done to do the same." He paused for effect and then continued with a smirk. "Anything that is still on you when I am undressed, I will burn off of you." Without another word, Wolfram lithely leapt from the bed and began to disrobe.

"Gah Wolf!" Yuuri cried, attempting to sit up and fumble with his buttons. He knew that the blonde wasn't joking, he knew that his Wolf meant every damn word. If he didn't want to be barbequed and served up to the Prince, he knew he needed to get naked fast.

Wolfram expertly removed his clothing and draped them over the back of a chair before turning back to see how his fiancé was progressing. He clicked his tongue when he saw that the wimp still had his underwear on. With a scowl directed at the offending garment, Wolfram snapped his fingers and summoned a small flame.

"Yuuri, I said remove it all," he growled out dangerously.

"Gee Wolf I'm almost done, please don't burn me," Yuuri whined and pulled the flimsy strings that held his black g-string in place. He felt the silky fabric slide down his inner thighs and shuddered. He was now completely exposed to his Wolf. His own eyes raked up and down Wolfram's body, taking it all in. Wolfram's abdominal muscles flexed as he cocked his hip to the side with a huff of indignation. His erection stood proudly, bobbing between his slender thighs, surrounds by coarse blonde curls. The sight made Yuuri's mouth water. How could he have ever felt that this could be wrong? Every fiber of his being was screaming to reach across the measly distance between them and grab hold of Wolfram's glorious cock.

Wolfram followed the path the g-string took with his eyes. Once the material was removed he could finally see all of his wimp. 'Dear sweet Shinou,' he internally praised, 'Yuuri is so sexy!' The years of sword training with himself and Conrad had paid off, giving Yuuri strong arms and a toned core. Wolfram was still fascinated with the small trail of dark black hair that lead from under Yuuri's navel, down to his manhood. It was like a path that would take Wolfram to paradise, a road laid out just for him. Today was his turn to take and command, he would enjoy his Maou thoroughly.

"Get on the bed Yuuri," he dipped his voice low and rough for his orders to his lover.

Yuuri hesitated, noting that there was still a flame blazing from Wolfram's fingertips. "Anno, Wolf," he pointed at the fire licking Wolfram's fingers.

"What is it now you-" Wolfram was ready to complain at his fiancé for being a wimp until he noticed where Yuuri was pointing. "Oh," Wolfram chuckled when he saw his element burning bright. He had completely forgotten about it as soon as Yuuri was naked. He snapped his fingers and extinguished the flame.

As soon as Wolfram got rid of the fire, because clearly there was no reason for that in the their bed, Yuuri hurried to do as his Wolf had ordered. He didn't take his eyes off of Wolfram as he slinked into the middle of the bed. Yuuri resisted the urge to take himself in hand and relieve some of the aching between his legs. He would do whatever Wolfram wanted, Yuuri resigned himself to follow his lover's lead.

"Now what honey?" Yuuri purred, tilting his head to the side coyly.

Suddenly Wolfram's mouth went dry, Yuuri was temptation incarnate. He mentally rallied and strode towards the bed. Yuuri was propped up on his elbows with his body reclined. While Wolfram enjoyed the view, he wanted Yuuri on all fours for what he had in mind.

"Get on your knees and turn around my sweet Maou, I want to see all of you," Wolfram's eyes went lidded and he licked his lips at the thought of finally being able to fulfill one of his greatest fantasies.

Yuuri was shocked, but only for a moment. Deep down he trusted Wolfram completely and knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that his Wolf would treat him tenderly. Yuuri relaxed his face, shifted, and complied with Wolfram's request. Once he was on all fours he swiveled his head over his shoulder and shot Wolfram a sultry look.

"Like this Wolf?" Yuuri played along and pushed his rear out wantonly for his lover.

'Shinou! Thank you for this day!' Wolfram mentally squealed as Yuuri willing put himself on full display before him. Verbalizing his intense desires in that moment was impossible. Rather, Wolfram settled for crawling towards Yuuri's magnificent ass across the vast expanse of their bed like a parched man to an oasis. His hands greedily reached out and squeezed Yuuri's plump cheeks, kneading them and groaning.

"Gods Yuuri, you are so damn delectable," Wolfram growled out. He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss to each cheek, reverently.

Wolfram's proximity to his most private places and the deep rumble of his voice was sending chills down the Maou's spine. He unconsciously swayed his hips, causing his ass to jiggle slightly.

Wolfram had to bite his lip to hold back a moan at the sight of Yuuri shaking his ass before him. He raised one hand and slapped Yuuri's backside in one swift motion. When Yuuri whimpered he leaned back down and lick the swollen skin.

"Patience my love, patience," Wolfram cooed, messaging Yuuri's globes once more. "Don't worry Yuuri, I will make you feel so good."

The mighty Demon King had serious concerns about coming right then and there when Wolfram smacked his ass. He didn't know that he had that sort of kink, something that they would have to explore another time. At the present, Yuuri was talking himself down from releasing all over the bed without even being penetrated. He realized in that moment that he was doomed, Wolfram already had him completely whipped. 'Ooo whips,' Yuuri thought while nibbling on his own lips.

"Mmm," Wolfram's emerald eyes had almost been completely swallowed up by the darkness of his pupils. He felt as though he were in a trance, his body was reacting to Yuuri all on its own. Before he knew it, he was licking long, wet stripes across Yuuri's puckered hole with his tongue.

"Fuck Wolf!" Yuuri cursed, pressing back into the wet, hard heat of Wolfram's tongue. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but he didn't think that Wolfram was planning on using his wonderful tongue in such an obscene way. He loved it. And when Wolfram spread his cheeks apart for better access, Yuuri keened.

Had this been a battle between them, Wolfram was sure that he would be winning. The sounds that Yuuri was making were dirty and rough and oh so good. It all urged Wolfram on, bolstering his confidence tenfold. He wrapped his lips around his fiancé's hole and sucked, hard. When Yuuri cried out in pleasure, Wolfram groaned and plunged his tongue straight past the tight ring of muscle.

The feeling of Wolfram's tongue inside him was almost the King's undoing. He could feel his lover's hot breath on his ass and Wolfram's tongue rhythmically sliding in and out of him. It was bliss. It was torture. Yuuri never wanted it to end!

"Wol-Wolfram!" Yuuri grunted brokenly, his face pressing deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Wolfram was far too busy at the moment to respond, but he delighted in taking Yuuri apart piece by piece like this. Making his King cry out his name in ecstasy was Wolfram's new favorite thing ever. He hadn't even touched the King's cock yet! Without warning, Wolfram pulled his face away from Yuuri's ass, enjoying the frustrated whimper that it pulled from the King as a result.

"Shh," Wolfram half teased, half consoled Yuuri as he got off of the bed. "Don't move my love, I'll be right back."

Yuuri panicked, worrying that he had done something wrong or that Wolfram was somehow upset with him. His fears were quickly vanquished when he saw where his lover had gone. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Wolfram retrieving a small glass vial from their nightstand. Yuuri sighed in relief.

Wolfram noticed his wimp of a fiancé's fretting and smirked as he uncorked the oil. He liberally coated his fingers and resumed his earlier position behind his lover. He gently pressed one well oiled finger inside the Maou.

"You didn't actually think that I would leave just when I had you where I wanted you? Did you wimp?" Wolfram asked in a hushed tone, slowly adding another finger inside Yuuri's tight heat. Slowly he spread his fingers apart, stretching Yuuri while rubbing soothing circles on his lower back with his dry hand. The last thing that he wanted was for Yuuri to tense up, he knew that he needed Yuuri good an pliant for the next step of his plan.

Yuuri hissed and moaned in tandem from the odd dual sensation of burning and pleasant fullness within him. He had never actually experimented with himself in this way, having only recently warmed up to the idea of two men together sexually. He knew that Wolfram, his gorgeous, strong fire demon, would never be content to only be the bottom in their budding sexual forays forever. Admittedly though, Yuuri hadn't thought that Wolfram would want to take charge already. He should've known better, Wolfram liked to be the one in control of any situation.

When Yuuri failed to answer, Wolfram added one final finger and twisted inside Yuuri's slick inner walls. He wanted his wimp to feel good, he wanted him to enjoy it. As soon as Yuuri's head jerked up off the bed and he arched his back, Wolfram knew that he had managed to find what he had been searching for.

Stars burst in Yuuri's head when Wolfram found and then began to rub his prostrate. He hadn't known that it would feel that good! Distantly he berated himself for waiting so long to do these amazing things with Wolfram. They could've been thoroughly enjoying one another for years!

"Fu-uck Wolf! That's uhnn-" Yuuri wasn't able to finish his sentence. He began rocking back onto Wolfram's fingers, moaning.

"That's right Yuuri," Wolfram panted at the delicious sight of his wimp fucking himself on his fiancé's fingers. "Cum for me," he huffed out across Yuuri's back while he reached around and grabbed Yuuri's weeping, neglected cock.

Embarrassingly, Yuuri screamed his lover's name and came into Wolfram's hand as soon as his fiancé grabbed him. His vision blurred and he allowed the waves of pleasure to wash over him. His entire body began to emit a faint blue glow as his hips stilled and he sighed contentedly.

Wolfram's eyes went wide when he felt the immense power emanating from Yuuri. He wasn't even sure that the wimp was conscious of it himself. He rubbed Yuuri's back and placed a kiss between the Maou's shoulder blades.

"Yuuri," he tried carefully, "you alright love?" He was afraid of startling Yuuri as the King slowly came down from his orgasm. He watched as the blue light receded and Yuuri raised his head.

"Mmm Wolf," Yuuri responded dazedly over his shoulder. He had just experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. Coming inside Wolfram the other day was amazing, but he never knew that he could be so overly stimulated before. Yuuri couldn't wait to have Wolfram's cock buried in his ass. He thought maybe Wolfram needed to know that he wanted it. "Fuck me Wolf, please, I want to feel you inside me," he whined, swishing his hips for emphasis.

Wolfram decided he could discuss the blue light and power surge later. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to do as Yuuri begged. He reached for the vial of oil and emptied what was left of it over his throbbing cock.

"I love you Yuuri, I want to be inside you so desperately," he groaned, lining himself up to Yuuri's flexing hole.

"I love you too Wolf, take me my honey, I'm all yours," Yuuri panted and held still.

Wolfram didn't need to be told again. He spread Yuuri's cheeks apart and pushed inside. It was hot and tight and indescribably wonderful to have Yuuri completely surrounding his cock. Everything, the waiting and tears and doubt were all worth it for this moment. He had wanted to claim Yuuri like this for years and now he was full seated in the love of his life.

"Uhghn, Yuuri, oh Gods you feel amazing, so fucking tight," Wolfram cried out, shaking all over with the effort of not ramming repeatedly into Yuuri right away. He knew that it was important for Yuuri to get used to the feeling first.

Yuuri had never felt so full before, so complete. He could feel Wolfram's balls resting against his own. They were together, now they had both been able to claim the other. It felt so right!

"I," Yuuri hesitated and took a deep breath. He could do this, it might hurt, but it was also bound to feel really good. What was more, he wanted it. "I think I'm ready Wolf, you can move now."

"I'm not going to last long Yuuri," Wolfram admitted as he slid almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forwards sharply.

They both moaned and breathed heavily until they found the right angle and rhythm. Once Wolfram began to hit Yuuri's prostrate regularly, Yuuri felt the tight pull in his gut once more, his cock reawakening with interest. The whole room was filled with the slick sounds of skin slapping against skin. Wolfram clasped Yuuri's hips hard, no doubt leaving bruises as he rocked in and out of his wimp again and again.

"Oh yeah Wolf, just like that," Yuuri wailed and reached between his own legs to pump himself in tandem with Wolfram's strong thrusts.

Wolfram could feel himself getting closer and closer to edge of his own release. He doggedly held out until he felt Yuuri clench down around him with his second orgasm, Wolfram's name spilling from his beautiful lips. A moment later, Wolfram growled and grunted his own release, coating Yuuri's inner walls in his cum and leaning his head down to rest on his lover's sweat covered back.

If Wolfram had any lingering doubts about Yuuri's love and commitment to him, they were chased away by Yuuri's second orgasm. His wimp really was alright with two men being together, that was abundantly clear now. The evidence was in the sticky sheets beneath his King. Wolfram slowly pulled his spent cock out of Yuuri and flopped down on the bed alongside his fiancé.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram out of one eye as he lay boneless on his stomach. He was satiated in a way he never dreamed possible. His entire body felt like Jello and buzzed happily in the afterglow.

"Love you," Yuuri mumbled out the side of his mouth, his eyes already beginning to close.

"Love you too," Wolfram yawned, turned on his side, and pulled his wimp into his arms. He placed a kiss into Yuuri's damp black hair and closed his own eyes.

Outside their balcony, a small red hawk took flight.

. . .

Greta had carefully gone over her experiences in Shin Makoku. She sited examples and memories to further prove her points. She wanted to get through to Hugo, knowing that it was imperative that she do so.

"So he saved the human village then?" Hugo asked skeptically. Truthfully, the tales that the princess had been spinning sounded a tad far fetched, but at least genuine. It was clear to see that the princess truly loved and cared for her adoptive demon family. At the very least, she didn't seem to be under any form of magical manipulation and she struck Hugo as a very intelligent little girl.

"That's right, and then Daddy Yuuri negotiated with the human King for peace. Now they are one of Shin Makoku's largest trading partners!" Greta thought that maybe she was finally getting through to the man.

"So the King has the ability to use his terrifying powers on human lands too?" Hugo's eyes went wide at the implications of that fact. If the Demon King was powerful enough to use his powers when other demons were not, that made him an even greater threat.

"Yes, but Daddy Yuuri only uses his powers in defense of the innocent, he truthfully abhors violence. He only wants everyone to live in peace." Greta didn't like the look of fear in Hugo's eyes and attempted to reassure the man. After all, everything that she was telling him was the truth!

"Peace," Hugo scoffed. "He is the demon king child! Sworn enemy of all humans!"

"I'm human and Daddy Yuuri is only half demon." Greta shot back.

"He - wait he what?" Hugo stuttered. He thought that he must've heard incorrectly.

"Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku is half human," Greta announced proudly. She didn't think that it was a mistake to tell Hugo this, it was fairly common knowledge. "Since he has been king, my daddy has strived to put an end to the prejudices that have plagued both races for eons. He created the demon/human alliance and adopted a human child. I urge you not to judge Shin Makoku for the sins of her past, both the country and its residents have changed for the better under Yuuri's benevolent rule!" Greta huffed and puffed out her chest. She was proud of her Daddy and all that he stood for.

Hugo was taken aback, it seemed that everything he had heard from Volker was a lie. He had been told that this new demon king was the most fearsome and heinous demon ever born. That the Maou's desire was to wipe all the human's from the planet. Volker had found Hugo at the bottom of a bottle over two years ago. Slowly he and Volker acquired more like minded humans and made their way towards Shin Makoku for some long over due revenge. The ultimate target being to destroy the Demon King. Now, Hugo was questioning everything that Volker had ever told him.

"So the demon King legitimately wishes for peace? He doesn't hate all humans and wish them extinct?" Hugo had to make sure, he had to.

"Yuuri wants peace more anything," Greta gushed, latching onto the hope that Hugo was finally believing her. "His mother is a human, I'm a human! Yuuri doesn't even differentiate between the races. He only sees people. He has the kindest, purest soul of anyone, ever!"

Hugo took a minute to soak all that in. Even if he was willing to believe it, there was still the fact that the King had terrible powers and wasn't afraid to use them. Surely that was proof that he wasn't the peace loving man that his adoptive princess claimed him to be.

Greta could see Hugo thinking it all through. She had him! She just needed to keep him now. "Yuuri is strong, he has a unique command over all the elements, a feat unheard of since the time of the Great One, Shinou. With the possible exception of my Papa Wolfram," Greta chuckled, hoping to lightened the mood, "Yuuri has never used his powers against an innocent." She paused. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Papa Wolf wasn't innocent either when Yuuri doused him in water that one time," she grinned.

Listening to the princess speak of her adoptive father was like listening to someone speak about a prophet or holy being. It was equal parts disconcerting and intriguing. "So if we were to say, kill the Demon King," Hugo proposed theoretically. 

"Assuming you could," Greta scoffed, "go on." She motioned for Hugo to continue.

"Then we wouldn't really be proving anything. In fact we might be murdering potentially our greatest ally in the demon kingdom for humans," he mused, speaking more to himself than to the princess at this point.

"That is correct," Greta agreed, nodding her head vehemently. "Cutting off the nose to spite the face."

"What?" Hugo quirked an eyebrow. He had never heard that expression before.

"It's a saying Daddy Yuuri taught me," Greta explained. "It's a warning against seeking revenge. Simply put, revenge will ultimately lead to your own destruction."

"Your father taught you that?" Hugo asked, shocked at the depths of the princess's intellect. Usually little girls her age would be incapable of speaking thusly. They would be interested in frilly dresses and dolls. This little girl however seemed to have a sharp mind and insight beyond her years.

"Yes, he did. I've learned so much from him, Papa Wolf, Annisina, Gunter, and my uncles. The past five years have been the best years of my life." Greta took a deep breath. "I owe it all to the demon tribe, my family." She looked down her button nose at the man across from her, hoping she conveyed poise and conviction.

Hugo was awestruck. He didn't have it in himself to argue or doubt the brave princess before him. He made up his mind right then and there. He would help reunite the princess with her demon fathers if it was the last thing he ever did!

Author's Note:

^^;; whelp, I obviously haven't updated this fic in a while. Recently a few readers have inspired me to pick it back up and finish it. To them I would just like to say thank you! KKM is near and dear to my heart and always will be. I'm thrilled to come back to this fic (my first fic ever) and complete it. I hope that you will forgive my long hiatus and enjoy the rest of this tale!

Thank you to those who have stuck with me and to those who inspired me to continue ^.~

As always, thank you for reading, your comments, kudos, and subscriptions! That's writer's fuel ^^


End file.
